


Toolboxes, Books and Rocky Road

by Hexus0017



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First going to be ReinerxKrista, M/M, Slow Build, Then eventually ReinerxBertolt, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 16
Words: 58,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hexus0017/pseuds/Hexus0017
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiner is a part time cattle herder/full-time construction worker. Bertolt works at the local library. This a story of how two very different strangers collide and slowly become more than just friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in a somewhat modern time. This is my very first fan-fiction so any comments and constructive criticisms are welcome :) I am simply writing this fic as a way to be somewhat productive during the summer.

The morning rays peeked over the mountains of Texas, shining its brilliant glow down upon the open grasslands. Light flitted the clouds and forest of pines like daggers, illuminating the life below. Various fauna of the mountain began to venture from their dwellings waiting greet the day. In the middle of a colossal field, a group of cattle grazed about as their shepherd watching them patiently.

Reiner Braun let a drawn out yawn escape his lips as he rubbed his eyes with his gloved hand. His body felt heavy from sleep, mind as clouded as the morning fog that covered the field. He was surprised he hadn't fallen off his horse yet. A dull pain ached through his back, no doubt from sleeping on the forest floor. He gazed into the distance, judging the time from the position of the sun. ‘We should get going soon’ he thought, ‘Gotta beat the summer heat. There’s no way in hell I’m coming back a puddle of sweat’. Country air filled his lungs as he inhaled, then braced himself for the journey back.

“Ok Buck let’s get going” Reiner called to his sheepdog. With that, he pulled the reins of his horse to begin their trek back.

As he made his way down the rivers and valleys he thought about his girlfriend of five years, Krista. He tried hard not to focus on the long drive back. She was probably waiting for him, worried after him being away for so long. How he longed for the comfort of his bed and the warmth of Krista. 

These memories occupied his mind for two hours passed till he reached his destination. After penning up the cattle and his horse, he walked into a battered, worn out building to receive his dues. Due to his help once again, Reiner’s father had told him about a side job regarding cattle herding that paid well when they had moved out in the country. it encompassed herding and transporting cattle from one destination to another for various clients, a job sufficient enough for when he wasn't working on another project.  He made his way inside a modest, worn down office. He approached the desk for his compensation.

"The cattle and horses are all accounted for sir. I put Buck back in his pen as well.” he informed.

Going by the name of Shadis, he'd heard his client had been a drill sergeant back in the day; no doubt an intimidating man. Looking up from his papers, the man bore his gaze into Reiner’s. A tense silence filled the air as they both stared at each other.

“Good. How much I owe you?” Shadis huffed.

“$300, sir. That’s the amount we agreed upon” he replied.

Compensated, Reiner thanked his client, guaranteeing him his services for next summer if need be.

“I’d hope so. We don’t get very many reliable workers like you. It’d be a shame if I had to give the job to someone else” Shadis said.

Reaching into a desk drawer, a set of car keys were tossed to Reiner. “It rained a bit while you were gone so your truck's parked out back.”

Offering a friendly goodbye he left the old ranch and stepped into his green Tundra, listening as the engine purred to life. He closed his eyes and let out a long drawn out breath, allowing himself to take a brief moment to simply bask in the chance of relaxation. Opening up his eyes again, he put his truck into drive and thought about his journey back to the city, anticipation and excitement clawing at his stomach.

After 8 hours of staring at a the black asphalt of the highway, Reiner began to see the suburban outline of his hometown. A sense of relief washed over him as he traveled down the streets he'd known all his life. He thought about the warm welcome and hearty meal that awaited him. As if on cue, his stomach let out a lion-like roar.

As he pulled up to his home he found little had changed from his two week absence. The small tree out front had grown an inch while the bushes made of purple and white flowers lining the entryway appeared trimmed and polished. A new place-mat reading ‘Happy Summer’ had been placed down as well. Originally belonging to his parents, Reiner had inherited the quaint house after they'd chosen to pack up and move to a smaller house. At the time, he'd been more than a little reluctant to accept such a generous gift. But in the end he conceded--his father being an incredibly stubborn individual. "You'll need it more than us in due time, I guarantee that" his father winked.

So after three months of living in his childhood home alone, he invited Krista to move in with the intention of taking their relationship to the next level. She accepted. Surprisingly enough, Reiner’s parents were overjoyed by the news. They cherished and adored her; their angel sent from on High. His father had simply nodded in approval as his mother spoke of the house needing a woman’s touch, of him needing a wife. 

Entering his home, he became assaulted by the undeniable smell of meat. He toed off his boots and made his way toward the pungent source. Lo and behold, a full course meal: green beans, steak, cake and cornbread sat upon an oak-carved kitchen table. Reiner was so thankful to come home to a wonderful lunch and knowing the sweetheart that she was, Krista had probably slaved away all day just to prepare such an extravagant meal. She always knew how to cheer Reiner up after he would arrive back from working out in the country.

“Welcome back Reiner” Krista smiled.

She embraced him, the smell of barbecue and orange-scented dish soap floating to his nostrils. He returned the embrace with a kiss placed atop a head of golden-blonde. The two sat down, a companionable silence filled the room as they dined.

“If it’s not too much trouble, even though you just got back, can you go to the store and pick up some groceries? We’re running a little low on food” Krista said shyly.

“Ha, after the lunch you just made I’m not surprised” Reiner said, earning a chuckle in response from the blonde. “Yeah we can go after we’re done cleaning up”

“Oh, um, actually I kind of have to stay here” Krista replied looking down at her lap. Reiner’s eyebrow shot up in question.

“Wait why do you have to stay—“ Realization dawned on him.

“Don’t tell me they called you in again" Reiner exclaimed, "Krista, you’ve got to learn to say no once in a while. You’re going to work yourself to death if you keep at it like this.” 

“I know, I know but they need me. You’ve seen how lost everyone else is without me” Krista replied.

Reiner couldnt' believe this, she was getting called in _again_. Sina Hospital, couldn't' possibly be that understaffed. Located in the heart of the city it was one of the busiest in the area. Due to Krista’s kind and caring nature she was often admired and adored by most of the patients, as well as, the staff that worked there. After working for as little as 4 months she had already been promoted 2nd in command, taking charge of day-to-day operations of her wing whenever the head nurse Petra was absent. Reiner’s heart had swelled with pride the day Krista had busted through the front door announcing she had been promoted. However, like many promotions of any occupation there was both an upside and a down side.

On the up side, Krista’s overall pay had increased providing her with plenty of extra money. With her promotion she had been able to buy herself a new car, as opposed to the past when she would have Reiner or one of her friends take her to and from work. She was able to feel a greater sense of helpfulness and independence since she was now able to assist Reiner even more with paying the bills. The one down side that was probably the worst, in Reiner’s opinion, was the fact she was always on call and had extended work hours. Over the duration of a month, the regular eight hour shifts lengthened, becoming twelve to thirteen hour shifts. Judging from all the to g forcing Krista to have her lunch on-the-go in order to keep up with the busy workload of the hospital. Even though Reiner hated seeing the poor girl worked so hard, he supposed he could deal with it seeing as how much she genuinely loved her job. He figured if Krista was happy, then he was happy.

Reiner had decided to drive over the Garrison Meat Market to pick up the food Krista had mentioned right after they had finished lunch; he’d figured it wouldn’t hurt to get this task out of the way while he still had energy left. Picking out a basket, he went down the aisles fast and efficiently picking out various foods like bread, flour, butter and other essentials he could name off the top of his head. He decided to drop by the meat market to see if maybe his friends Jean or Marco were working. As he rounded the corner to the back of the store he could already see his brown haired friend working the counter. And of course, he had his trademark scowl plastered on his face. ‘Ha, typical Jean’ Reiner thought, shaking his head.

“Wake up on the wrong side of the bed Jean?” Reiner said approaching the counter.

The brown haired worker turned toward Reiner, his caramel eyes glaring daggers.“Tch, shut up you would too if you had to be up this early” Jean scowled.

“You do know it’s already past noon right?” Reiner laughed. 

“Whatever. You came here to buy something or are you just going to make fun of me the whole time?” Jean said glaring at Reiner.

“Haha relax, Jean I’m kidding. Yeah, give me ½ a pound of that ground beef and some of that salmon right there” Reiner said tapping his finger on the glass pane. Reiner watched as Jean began to gather up and weigh the food on the scale, wrapping it up and calculating his total.

He scanned the rest of the counter. “Marco's not working today?” Reiner asked.

“No, he’s here. He’s just busy in the back” Jean said, his face scrunching up as he tried to figure out the total.

Reiner gave a small smirk. Jean never was very good when it came to math.

“Oh I see. So are you off later tonight? I was thinking about maybe going down to the bar to hang out and play some pool with a couple of the guys.” Reiner said.

Jean let out an exasperated sigh as a response: “No, that god damn boss of mine has me pulling a double because Ymir called in again.” Jean said rolling his eyes.

A chuckle escaped Reiner as he thought about how Jean was always unlucky when it came to covering for his fellow co-workers. The guy could never seem to catch a break.  
“Hey, at least you’ve got Marco to keep you company right?” Reiner said trying to cheer the guy up. Jean’s scowl changed from a scowl to a frown, his eyes looking downward.

“Yeah but Marco gets out of work around 5 so it’s just going to be me closing today” Jean said. Just then, the person of conversation emerged from a set of swinging doors.

“Jean who are you talking--oh, hey Reiner I didn’t know you were here” Marco welcomed with a smile.

“Hey, how are you doing Marco?” Reiner greeted.

“I’m good, how are you and Krista doing?” Marco asked.

His gaze floated toward Jean, a smile of sympathy gracing his lips as he saw Jean struggling to work the register. Being the good friend he was he went over to help Jean with his current predicament.

“We’re good; she’s at home right now, probably getting ready for work.” Reiner stated looking at his watch.

“Oh ok. So what were you guys talking about before I came in? I heard something about getting drinks?” Marco said an eyebrow raised in question as he punched some numbers in.

“Oh yeah, I invited Jean but he can’t come” Reiner said.

“What? Why not?” Marco frowned, glancing at his friend. Jean’s face once again scrunched up into a scowl at the thought of having to work longer than he’d intended.

“I have to cover for Ymir again” Jean replied.

“Are you kidding me? That’s not fair!” Marco exclaimed, his previous task forgotten. “No one deserves to close down the store alone. I’ll help you close tonight” Marco said.

“What? Marco you don’t have to—“. He was cut off as Marco’s hand came up as a signal for Jean to stay silent and listen.

“It’s ok Jean, I didn’t have any plans tonight anyways. Plus I want to help you.” Marco declared looking directly at Jean.

“Really? Thanks a bunch man.” Jean said, a genuine smile gracing his lips.

Reiner watched as a silence hung between them, their eyes locked with another's. They soaked up the small moment between themselves. Reiner on the other hand, awkwardly stood at the other end of the counter rubbing the back of his neck, not wanting to interrupt their intimate moment but still his food.

“Ok guys well I guess I should be getting home, so I’ll see you all later” he coughed.

Marco and Jean turned their heads towards him broken out of their trance as they realized their friend was still waiting on his food. A blush spread across Marco’s face as he handed the produce to Reiner.

“Oh right, sorry about that. We’ll see you later then” Marco said chuckling nervously.

“Yeah, see you guys later” Reiner said, waving a goodbye to his friends.

* * *

 

The feeling of rough skin on skin, assaulted his senses. The scent of firewood filled the room, dense and smoky. Even with all his clothes shed, Bertolt still felt hot, as though steam were pouring off of him in waves. He could feel the itchiness of the comforter that he lay on. The sheets held a very distinct smell to it, almost feminine, yet it still possessed the over powering smell of sweat. Bertolt jumped as he felt something cold and wet trail up his abdomen. A yelp escaped his lips as felt a slight discomfort and unexpected feeling of something being pushed into him. With his eyes closed tight, the rest of his senses had become incredibly sensitive. He felt himself close to the edge; cliff of pleasure. In a desperate attempt to calm himself, his arms shot up to grip smooth skin . These muscles were like strong pillars--the only thing that kept Bertolt from collapsing in on himself.

He opened his eyes slowly, a mesh of colors blending together. The dim light in the corner of his vision shrouded the figure in a black silhouette as it jerked up and down in the darkness. He tried to focus on the figure in the dark. Slowly, the color began to separate and his picture became just a tad clearer. As he looked up at the individual he noticed that the shape of lips began to form. He began to hear a soft yet piercing ring originating from the figure above him. They were coming from the pink, slightly dried lips. At first the noise was so quiet Bertolt had to strain to hear the quiet ringing being produced. However, after a couple of minutes the sound got increasingly louder. It was a distinct blaring that grew louder and louder like a car alarm. Eventually the beeping became almost unbearable, as though someone had placed a blow horn right next to Bertolt’s ear.

Bertolt’s eyes shot open, his heart pounding as he stared at his alarm clock. The figures of gelatinous green read 8:00 a.m. He punched off his alarm, turned over and huffed at his eggshell tiled ceiling. The faint sounds of barking and passing cars penetrated through the thin walls. He grimaced as his skin stuck to the sheets. He always did tend to sweat in his sleep. He promptly showered, watching as the droplets rained down like bombs, only to vanish down a rusted drainpipe. Once clean he made his way to the kitchen, the morning silence there to greet him. Frowning, he watched as the last drops of milk splashed onto his cereal. Well, looks like he'd need to go to the store. Maybe the paper reading the paper would cheer him up. He walked outside, noting the hint of ashen storm clouds looming in the distance.

“Why hello there Bertolt! How are you this morning?!” a woman dressed in yellow called.

“I’m doing just fine Ms. Hanji, and yourself?” Bertolt replied.

“I’m doing great! Say did you happen to see a big black dog running around here? I can’t seem to find Sonny anywhere. Bean's been restless all morning.” Hanji said.

“No I’m afraid I haven’t, sorry” Bertolt replied.

Sweat broke out on skin at the mention of his neighbor’s dog. He always managed to run off and cause chaos. He remembered how her dog had somehow ended up getting lose 2 months ago and had tackled Bertolt to the ground when he attempted to open his door one day after coming home from work. He would never forget how that massive Great Dane pinned him to the concrete, slobbering his face in a puddle of saliva before running off again. He shook himself out of the memory, retrieved the paper and hastily uttered a goodbye to eccentric neighbor before slamming the door.

Sure, the walls were a bit too thin and the dark blue walls needed to be touched up, but overall Bertolt was content with his living space. He inspected his watch. 11:42; if he hurried he could beat the clamor and chaos of lunch hour. With haste, he grabbed his keys and slipped out the door. A brisk pace would get him there. Garrison Meat Market was a 20-25 minute walk away from his home. For most, that would seem a long travel by foot but thanks to his long legs, it made trips shorter and less grueling. With everything so close by, he didn’t feel it necessary to invest in his own transportation. Places like the bank and grocery store were well within walking distance of his home. Yet, need he have to travel a bit farther, he could get some help; he always had Annie.

Now it wasn’t that Bertolt didn’t have any other friends. He would occasionally talk to his coworkers, Thomas and Mina even if they didn’t take their jobs very seriously. In all honesty, Bertolt had strong fear when it came to communicating with other people. Social interaction tended to make him a mess so he simply avoided it outright. Thankfully, his height acted as a social barrier; his height giving off a wholly false impression of intimidation. His only friend that he could truly say he had and be himself around was Annie. A short yet intimidating blonde, Bertolt had known her since childhood. Throughout their middle and high school days they stuck together. With Bertolt’s height and Annie’s cold demeanor, they made an intimidating pair. As a result, hardly anyone bothered or harassed them, and if they did (Bertolt being the receiver of such bullying, more often than not) they would feel the wrath of Annie as a consequence.

Grabbing a basket, Bertolt weaved his way down the aisles scavenging for foods to fit his currently tight budget. He picked out the necessities like ramen, bread, pasta and cereal.

Bertolt was a little disappointed at how little food he would walk out with. While not many people knew this, Bertolt absolutely loved to cook. It was a shame that he’d have to wait till his next paycheck to buy all the food that he really wanted. Most of the time he would simply experiment with different foods and spices. Whenever he felt particularly bold he would create something new or try to replicate whatever he saw on the cooking channel. He got to the last aisle, the frozen food aisle were he began to debate about buying some ice cream to satisfy his sweet tooth. While, he knew it wasn’t healthy and he needed to be frugal for the time being, he simply couldn’t keep away from that delicious dairy he craved so much. Opening up one of the fridges, he decided to indulge himself in his favorite flavor, Rocky Road ice cream. Taking it out of the fridge he held it in his hands and looked at the label; making his way toward the back of the part of the store were they sold an array of meats and seafood.


	2. Chapter 2

Bertolt was interrupted from his musing when he slammed into what he first thought was a brick wall, falling flat on his butt. As a result of the fall and his sweaty palms the contents of his basket lay scattered across the aisle. Looking up, Bertolt chanced a glance to see the expression of the person he had just bumped into. He was met with a scowl, the strangers face turned downward into a grimace. Feeling time slow to a halt, Bertolt watched in apprehension as the stranger craned his neck down toward Bertolt; he opened his eyes, a look of complete anger was burning inside those piercing golden orbs. Bertolt felt like a cornered animal as he waited with bated breath for his fate. Would this man unleash verbal hell on Bertolt for this incident? Would he hoist him up and beat him senseless? A million different scenarios ran through Bertolt’s anxious mind. However, as the man’s glare focused to find Bertolt on the floor, the blonde orbs transformed to ones of pure sympathy and concern.

“Oh shit man, I’m so sorry. Are you alright?” Reiner exclaimed, holding out a hand.

Overwhelmed and surprised by the kindness displayed, Bertolt nodded his head and shakily took the strangers hand as he was hauled to his feet.

‘And I thought I was tall’ Reiner thought. Always being one of the biggest and bulkiest of his friends, Reiner found it both refreshing and shocking to be the one looking up for a change. If he had to guess, this guy was probably 6” 2’, maybe 3', a couple inches taller than himself.

With the feeling of dread out of his system, Bertolt was quickly overcome with a feeling of nervousness and shame.

“It’s ok, it’s my fault. I wasn’t looking where I was going” Bertolt mumbled, head hanging low.

He felt so stupid. How could he so oblivious? Upon realizing that his groceries had been spread across the floor Bertolt kneeled down and began to pick up the mess. He noted how the man he had bumped into also held a basket of his own but unlike Bertolt he had actually managed to keep it within his grasp when they had collided into each other.

“Here, let me help you, with that” Reiner said, kneeling alongside the brunette. Reiner began to pick up the various foods and put them back into the respective basket when his hands grasped onto a particular item which caught his attention.

“Hey what do you know, Rocky Road, my favorite” Reiner said, a fond smile gracing his lips. He noticed that the side of the container was badly pressed in on one side at the top probably from the result of the two crashing into each other. Upon further inspection he noticed how a small dribble of dark brown liquid began sliding down the side of the carton. After seeing this, Reiner felt a pang of guilt form in his chest. If he had been looking where he was going instead of looking over his shoulder to wave goodbye to Jean and Marco he wouldn’t have bumped into this man.

“Oh, um... that’s my favorite too” Bertolt said, craning his neck to look at Reiner.

His breath caught in his throat. ‘This man is gorgeous’ he thought.

He couldn’t help looking over the handsome man. He wore rugged, cowboy boots grass stained from some form of manual labor. He took in the sight of faded blue jeans that wrapped snugly around a pair of muscled legs and thighs. Lastly, he wore a thin, light blue, collared shirt--the sleeves rolled up to the elbows revealing sculpted forearms. The two top buttons were undone allowing a tuft of blonde hair to peek out from beneath a wide firm chest. Finally Bertolt looked up. The man had a rounded face with firm jaw line that showed some blonde stubble beginning to form. Short blonde hair accentuated the man's piercing, golden eyes. Soft lips moved up and down in a steady rhythm forming words which Bertolt had only begun to realize were directed towards him.

“Uh… I’m sorry, what was that again?” Bertolt said, blushing at the fact that he had blatantly just checked out the man in front of him.

Reiner let out a laugh at the shy demeanor of the man before him. He found it amusing that this man he had accidentally bumped into was already different from anyone he had ever met. Everyone Reiner knew was either relatively friendly (aside from Jean, but that took some getting used to) and all around outgoing.  Even the way this man presented himself was different from the people Reiner usually surrounded himself with. The man in front him had dark brown hair with olive green eyes. He had tanned skin along with slender frame and long limbs. He wore simple brown shoes that had a worn rugged appearance to them as though he had owned those shoes for quite some time. He wore slim fit blue jeans which looked to be a bit tight on him; ‘it’s probably because there are hardly any jeans that fit him’ Reiner thought amusingly knowing full well what that felt like. But what was the oddest of all was what the man was wearing upon the upper half of his body. He wore a black green sleeve V-neck that accentuated his eyes with what looked like a plain white collared shirt underneath. Reiner could not comprehend why someone would wear that kind of attire during this season; it was blazing hot outside with enough humidity to make it feel like any person had stepped into hell’s kitchen.  

“I said, sorry for bumping into you, looks like I screwed up your ice cream a little” Reiner said, flashing the dent in the carton, “Let me buy you a new one, it’s the least I can do”.

Immediately Bertolt began to panic, not knowing how to react to the unexpected generosity from such a handsome individual. “N-No, it’s ok you don’t have do that.” Bertolt stuttered.

“Don’t worry, it’s not a problem at all” Reiner said, already pulling out another container of Rocky Road from the fridge. “Are you done shopping by the way?”

“Oh… yeah.. I was already done shopping” Bertolt said a little too hesitantly.

He decided not to mention how he had actually planned on going to the meat section to look around. He didn’t want to take the risk of this stranger following him around while he looked continued to shop.

“Great! Let’s head to the front then” Reiner said, leading the way.

As they waited for other customers in front of them to pay an odd silence hung between them. This gave Reiner a little time to think about the man standing behind him. Being the outgoing individual he was, he always took pride in being able to make friends quickly. He saw the task of befriending people to be a personal challenge of his. This kind of man before him was especially the challenge Reiner liked. He could tell upon Bertolt’s first impression, that he was a reserved man; he was one of those kinds of people that buildt walls around themselves. Reiner enjoyed busting through those walls to get to know the true individuals who hid behind them. Coming out of his musing and feeling like it had been long enough since they last spoke Reiner decided to break the silence.

“I’m Reiner by the way” Reiner said extending his hand.

“Bertolt” the other replies, shaking his hand in return. 

Bertolt took note of how Reiner’s hand felt so rough and calloused as compared to his, further strengthening his theory that Reiner was constantly doing some form of manual labor.

Soon enough the line died down and they each paid for their groceries; Reiner refused to let Bertolt pay for his respective ice cream, practically mauling Bertolt over when he attempted to pay for it himself. They made their way toward the outside of the meat market, stopping outside the store. They stayed like that for a few moments simply staring at each other, neither of them knowing what to say next.

“Um, thanks again for paying. You really didn’t have to.” Bertolt said. He averted his gaze from the blonde, feeling himself already starting to perspire from nervousness. He always hated and was never good at showing gratitude or saying goodbye to people he had just met.

A grin emerged on Reiner’s face at the strangers persistent kindness. It was surprisingly cute. Although not the most talkative, Reiner felt as though he wanted to get to know more about Bertolt. He couldn’t  put his finger on it, but Bertolt was unlike anyone Reiner had ever met before. His timid nature held a bit of mystery to him which only seemed to encourage Reiner’s curiosity in getting to know more about the green eyed man.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s fine. Well it was nice meeting you Bertolt” Reiner smiled, waving him goodbye as he headed toward his truck.

“You too” Bertolt replied, waving back at Reiner timidly.

As Bertolt turned to begin making his way back home, Reiner stopped at his truck taking one last look at the person he had met today. A slight frown formed on lips as he began to wonder if he would ever see that man again. It would certainly be nice on account he didn’t get to spend enough time to actually get to know the man. With that hope in his mind, Reiner opened the door to his car, started it, and backed out of the parking lot to make his way back home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a long time structure this chapter and write it but I finally brought myself to publish something I could feel happy about. Thank you for everyone who has read my story so far, it's great seeing the kudos and hit count go up even if its just one. :)

The next time Reiner encounters Bertolt is a little over a week after their first encounter. Even though they were in the dead of summer, Mother Nature had decided to throw the state of Texas a curve ball. When Reiner stepped out of his truck to head inside Garrison Meat Market once again he took a good long look at the sky above. The bright sun that had beat down on its citizens the day before was now concealed by thick clouds. The overcast weather gave the town a gloomy atmosphere which reflected in the faces of the townspeople. Out in the distance Reiner could see dark clouds slowly making their way toward his direction. ‘I wonder if I should’ve bought an umbrella’ Reiner thought to himself. Figuring there was no point in mulling over it now he decided to grab a cart and headed inside.

With Krista at work, he was once again left to do the grocery shopping for the two of them. Sometimes it irked Reiner how he was usually the one to take on these domestic kinds of tasks. I mean, it’s not that Reiner was sexist or anything; it was just that with Krista being so busy on the work front, she barely had anytime to help out on the home front. Aside from the lunches she would occasionally cook for Reiner after he would come back from working with clients, Krista rarely went out and ran errands with Reiner. Then again, he supposed she did have a tough time juggling everything whenever he was away. Giving her a break like this was maybe what she needed; to recharge her systems so she could have the energy to pull through whenever Reiner was gone for an indefinite amount of time.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he began to focus on what he needed to stock up on. He went down the aisles like he usually did, grabbing various foods like eggs, bread and milk. He wondered if he should head toward the back to see if either Jean or Marco were working but immediately decided against it. While he did enjoy his friends company, he didn’t want to distract them from their work and get them in trouble. They distracted each other enough whenever they worked together and Reiner didn’t want to escalate that.

Rounding the corner to the next aisle he saw a familiar figure at the opposite end crouched down looking at something with great concentration. He couldn’t see the person’s face from his distance but he swore he knew the person’s bodily frame from somewhere. As he saw the figure stand up, his question was immediately answered. There was no way he couldn’t have not recognized the height of person from across the aisle. But just to be safe Reiner decided to approach who he assumed was Bertolt and question him to see if he was actually the person he believed him to be. I mean, there was always the possibility that this freakishly tall individual could be someone else right? As he got closer he felt a foreign sensation run through him. His hands were shaking slightly, he felt a knot beginning to form in his stomach and he was feeling a little light headed.

“Bertolt?” Reiner said, just a little bit above a whisper.

Bertolt’s head shot up, having been interrupted from the task he was focusing on. He looked back at Reiner with eyebrows arched upwards. His olive eyes reflected the confusion clearly shown on his face.

“Um… Reiner?”

Glad that he had successfully avoided looking like an idiot, a wide smile spread across his face. “Hey, it is you! How have you been? Hope you didn’t finish that Rocky Road ice cream in one sitting.”

A small smiled pulled at the corner of Bertolt’s lips from the light teasing. While he was nervous of whom the person was that called his name, once he realized it was the man he had met last week his nerves calmed down a miniscule amount. From their first meeting Bertolt already knew that Reiner was a warm, kind-hearted person. That however, did little for Bertolt’s attraction to the blonde.

“I’ve been good thank you. And no I still have some ice cream left over from last time” Bertolt replied, looking anywhere but at Reiner’s handsome face.

“Good to know. So then do you shop here often?” Reiner asked. He was genuinely curious of what the chances were of running into Bertolt at the same place again. It had to be more than dumb luck or a mere coincidence.

Bertolt nodded his head. “This is where I usually come to buy my food.”

“No shit, really? So do I. Man, I can’t believe we both shop at the same place yet we barely met each other last week.” Reiner mused.

“Mhmm. I suppose that is strange that we hadn’t seen each other sooner.” Bertolt said.

“Yeah. Definitely.” Reiner chuckled.

Just like last time they both fell silent feeling it creep slowly into the air. This kind of atmosphere was different though; this silence was less awkward almost bordering on comfortable. However, as the seconds continued to pass by, the awkwardness began to show itself once again. Both Bertolt and Reiner’s mind were racing, looking for something to say before the moment turned sour. It was Reiner who had the quicker tongue.

“So… What were you looking at before I came and interrupted you” Reiner said.

“Oh no, you weren’t interrupting me” Bertolt sputtered.

Reiner looked down to see a small container of a certain spice that Bertolt was holding.

“You were looking at spices?”

“Oh, yeah. I didn’t know which one to pick”

Reiner crouched down next to Bertolt. “Well, since you’ve been focused on that spice for so long you should probably get it instead of that other you were thinking about. I always say what you want most is what you spend the most of your focus on.”

“Hmm I guess that’s true.” Bertolt hummed.

He put the spice in his cart and looked at Reiner. They both gave each other a light smile before making their way out of the aisle.

After helping Bertolt with his spice dilemma, they both talked for a little while about what they needed to buy and silently agreed it would be better if they shopped together. They helped one another look for the things they needed. Reiner was surprised by how much food that Bertolt was putting into his cart from the number of spices and sauces to the amount of food. Since Reiner wasn’t exactly the best cook in the world, Bertolt gave him tips on how to make dishes more tasteful or spicy. They talked up until they got to front of the store to pay for their groceries. After waiting for one another they headed outside.

They both began walking out to the parking lot, heading the same direction. Reiner unlocked the door to his car, and noticed how Bertolt continued to walk farther away. Normally, Reiner wouldn’t be bothered by this after saying goodbye to someone he knew. However, he observed, how Bertolt, with bagful’s of groceries in both hands began walking away from the parking lot. There were no cars remotely close to the direction he was heading in.

“Hey!” Reiner called, quickly catching up to Bertolt “You parked far away or something? Let me give you a ride.”

“Oh, um, no it’s ok I can walk” Bertolt said, sweat beginning to break out on his brow.

“Come on, Bertolt, it’s about to start pouring. I’d feel like a total ass if I let you walk alone and you got caught in the rain.”

“I uh… I actually um…” Bertolt hesitated before letting his next words fall from his mouth in a sloppy, hurried frenzy: “I don’t actually have a car.”

Reiner blinked as he processed this new information. “Wait so that means last time…” his eyes widened at the realization. He began to think back to their first encounter. He had remembered watching Bertolt walk away to what he had first assumed was his car. After that he remembered his surroundings, more specifically the weather at that time of day. It was scorching hot; it had to have been at least 100 degrees outside. He couldn’t believe that Bertolt had walked home for who knows how long in that sort of weather. He felt a little disappointed that Bertolt simply hadn’t asked Reiner for a ride. As an afterthought however, he figured the timid man would have probably seen that kind of act as bothersome or selfish.

“Let me make it up to you for last time. I’ll drive you home or wherever you need to go. It’s a lot better than having to lug groceries around in the rain” Reiner said as he motions for Bertolt to follow him to his truck. Bertolt complied as he silently made his way around toward the passenger’s side.

Driving out of the parking lot Reiner and Bertolt were silent for a while, simply letting the country music on the radio fill the open space. Eventually though, Reiner worked up the courage to start a conversation, seeing as his passenger didn’t look like he’d initiate one anytime soon.

“So, I know this is a bit forward but…” Reiner says, directing his gaze briefly to the man next to him “Why don’t you have a car? Do you like to walk around to stay in shape or something?”

That question elicited a light chuckle from Bertolt, taking Reiner off guard. It was the first time Reiner had ever heard him laugh. It was an airy kind of laugh which Reiner found he was fond of, even if it only lasted for a couple of mere seconds.

“No it’s not that.” Bertolt’s smile began to fade, forming in to a thoughtful expression. “I don’t know. I just don’t see the point in having a car.”

“What about your job and stuff? You don’t need a car to get to work?” Reiner asked.

“No I live pretty close to the library” Bertolt replied.

So Bertolt worked at library? Reiner smiled at the thought. That kind of occupation certainly suited the man and his shy demeanor.

As they continued to drive toward Bertolt’s home, the rain began coming down in steady droplets. The sound of the rain as it hit the windshield grew progressively louder each passing second. In no time at all, it had begun pouring, forcing Reiner to set his windshield wipers to the highest setting. Bertolt observed how the once dry streets were now slippery with water, drainpipes beginning to overflow from the amount of rain they were receiving. He stared out the front window as he saw people holding umbrellas or covering their heads with their hands or various belongings as they rushed toward the safety of their vehicles to escape the downpour. Bertolt supposed it was a good thing he had run into Reiner; he would be in those people’s exact same position except probably worse. Bertolt directed Reiner toward his apartment with relative ease, pulling up to his home in 10 minutes.

By this time, it was definitely raining cats and dogs; the rain was coming down heavily. Bertolt could have sworn it had even started to hail a little bit. Bertolt looked at Reiner not knowing what to say to the blonde’s act of kindness as he gathered up his groceries. Reiner was silent looking out the window seeming to be thinking hard about something. Once Bertolt finished gathering up his things, he sat there awkwardly not sure if he wanted to disturb the man from his deep thoughts. Eventually though, Reiner was pulled out of his daydreams as Bertolt cleared his throat and rubbed at the back of his neck with his hand.

“Thank you for the ride. I really appreciate everything you’ve done for me” Bertolt said becoming conscious of a blush that was slowly beginning to warm his face. “I-I hope you’ll be alright in this storm.”

“Well it’s coming down pretty hard but I’m sure I’ll be fi---.”

Reiner voice was drowned out by a sudden streak of lighting that ripped through the sky. The deafening noise seemed to rattle and shake the truck. Reiner jumped in alarm at the sudden explosion while Bertolt yelped in fear (although, much to Bertolt’s luck the lightning was able to drown all of it out). After the initial shock and their rapid heartbeats had dissipated, they both stared at each other not knowing what to do next.

“I don’t think it would be safe for you to be driving right now. Y-You can stay here until the storm dies down if you want” Bertolt said, ducking his head down. Even though Bertolt rarely ever let anyone into his apartment besides Annie he felt bad and would never forgive himself if he were to leave Reiner to fend for himself in this dangerous weather.

Seeing no other sensible options, Reiner agreed to Bertolt’s suggestion. Since Reiner had brought his own groceries that had a chance of spoiling they both agreed to bring their respective foods inside and store them in Bertolt’s fridge for the meantime.

They both got down from the truck, slamming the doors shut and quickly walking (Reiner lightly jogging) toward Bertolt’s apartment door. The rain beat down heavily on their bodies soaking them to the bone as they traveled up Bertolt’s sidewalk and toward the door. The wind threatened to knock each of them off balance with its powerful force. Both of them had put their arms up using their groceries bags as shields to offer miniscule protection from the heavy onslaught. Bertolt began to fish out his keys quickly to open up his apartment door. He turned the knob leading both Reiner and himself inside his apartment. Bertolt shoved the door closed as another bolt of lightning streaked through the blackened sky. Upon entering the living room they both shivered at the temperature inside the apartment. Due to the summer heat Bertolt had taken to lowering his air conditioner to make up for the unbearable season. Bertolt quickly rushed out of the living room to find them some towels in his bathroom and to turn off the air.

In the meanwhile, Reiner stood at the doorway rubbing his hands together to provide warmth to his shivering body. He decided to take off his shoes and wet socks, putting them outside so that he wouldn’t make a mess in Bertolt’s apartment. Stepping further into the apartment he winced as his bare feet made contact with the cold wood floor. Standing in the middle of Bertolt’s living room he turned his head to the left to find a standard T.V placed against the wall with various movies lining its shelves. To the right of the T.V stand stood a vintage mahogany bookcase about Reiner’s height filled to the brim with various books. ‘Well I guess it’s safe to say he enjoys reading’ Reiner thought to himself. Along with the books, on top of the bookshelf were various board games messily stacked on top of each other. To the left of the T.V stand was a door way which Reiner assumed lead to Bertolt’s bedroom and bathroom. Knowing how shy his new friend was, he guessed he valued his privacy as well. Straight ahead, directly opposite from the front door but still a little farther into the apartment was the fridge and a small space which veered off to the right into what Reiner presumed was the kitchen. He turned his head to the right to find a couch placed up against the wall and a love seat faced up against the same wall as the front with a table in the center. To him, Reiner thought that this living space was very simplistic, yet in its own way very nice. However, it seemed to be missing something, some particular element which could make the room more wholesome and homey. Before Reiner could further ponder on that matter Bertolt came into the living room holding two towels. He handed one to Reiner, in which they both proceeded to dry themselves off.

Once dried off they both decided to put both of their groceries away in the fridge. It took longer than they expected on account Bertolt had bought so much food for himself. Reiner made his way to the living room couch placing the towel he used to dry himself off with under him so that he wouldn’t sully anything else. Bertolt had made his way to the kitchen to prepare some tea; tea always managed to calm his nerves and it oddly complimented the current state of the weather outside, in his opinion. Once he finished setting the burner at an appropriate temperature he walked back over to the living room where Reiner was waiting for him.

Motioning to the couch shyly, Reiner and Bertolt both sat down. The sound of boiling water and the low hum of Bertolt’s central heating starting up filled the silence around them. Both pair of eyes darted here and there looking at anything else in the room other than the others. Bertolt began to fidget in his seat not knowing what to say to his guest. Reiner rubbed the back of his neck searching for some kind of conversation starter. They both flinched when they heard a loud bang of thunder from overhead.

“So, that rains coming down pretty hard huh?” Reiner said.

“Mhmm. Hopefully it calms down soon.” Bertolt replied.

“Yeah. So Bertolt do you live here by yourself or do you have a roommate?”

“By myself. I-I don’t know anyone my age who could be my roommate.”

“How old are you?” Reiner asked.

“I-I’m 24”

“You’re 24? I never thought I’d meet someone who was taller and younger than me” Reiner mused. “I’m 25.”

“S-So if you don’t mind me asking, since you already know I work at the library, what do you do for work?” Bertolt asked.

“Well right now I’m in the cattle herding business, at least until summer ends.”

“Cattle herding? I’ve never heard of that”

“Basically, I go out and work for different clients. They have me herd cattle from one place to another for however long they need me and then they pay me.” Reiner explained.

“So once summer ends you have to look for more work?”

Reiner let his arm fall lazily over the side of the couch. “Nah, once fall comes back around I’ll go back to working construction. I just herd cattle because it pays more than if kept working at my other job. Not many guys are fond of working in this summer heat, me included.”

Bertolt gave a soft chuckle. “I suppose that’s true. What construction company do you work for?”

“Survey Corps Construction”

“Oh I see” Bertolt said.

Remembering he had put tea to boil Bertolt excused himself and made his way back toward the kitchen. Once he was sure the tea was ready, he got out two spoons and two coffee mugs from his pantry and poured the green liquid into the mugs. Reaching once more inside he brought out a small squeeze bottle of honey and a container of sugar. Balancing the mugs and the additional sweeteners, he made his way toward the living room and set down the items.

“I didn’t know if you liked tea or not, but I brought you a cup anyways in case you wanted some” Bertolt said “I-I figured it could help keep you warm.”

“Never tried it” Reiner said as he eyed the green liquid in the cup. He gave a sniff and then took a hesitant gulp.

He winced at the sudden bitterness that assaulted his taste buds. He noticed he had probably burnt himself a little as well because he felt a small numbness on the roof of his mouth and on the tip of his tongue. ‘Nice going Reiner’ he thought sneering at himself. He set the mug down and made sure to let it sit for a while before taking another drink. Bertolt also took a sip from his own mug except unlike Reiner he blew on the heated liquid beforehand. Looking up Bertolt noticed Reiner’s strained expression and gave a slight frown.

“I’m guessing you don’t like it?” Bertolt asked.

“Uh, yeah sorry. It’s a little too bitter for me” Reiner replied.

Grabbing the sugar and the honey from the table he handed it to Reiner.

“Here.” Bertolt said, “It might taste better if you add a little bit of this to it.”

Taking the sweeteners from Bertolt, Reiner opened the cap on the squeeze bottle of honey and added a small amount to the tea. Next, he opened up the container of sugar and poured two spoonful’s in as well. Hoping that would rid the tea of its bitter taste, he took a small sip.

‘Hmmm’ Reiner thought to himself ‘it’s ok but it could use a little bit more’.

He decided to put in an additional two spoons of sugar hoping that would work. He took one more sip.

‘Nope, still not enough’

He poured another spoonful of sugar and tasted it once again; his mouth formed into a small pout.

‘Well that didn’t do anything… Maybe if I add a little bit more honey.’

Taking the squeeze bottle he added some more honey to the mix. He raised the mug once more to his lips.

Right as he was about to take his sip he heard laughter come from his side. He turned his head to see Bertolt looking at him with a smile on his face, his eyes gleaming with glee. Feeling more than a little embarrassed for someone catching him pout Reiner turned his head away trying to hide the blush that was forming on his cheeks. But in the back of his mind he had made a decision: The airy laugh Bertolt had made earlier held nothing to the charming, heart-warming laugh he had heard a moment ago.

Bertolt smiled once again at Reiner. Honestly, Bertolt found the whole scene to be incredibly cute: The site of the burly blonde putting on such a childish pout because he couldn’t get his tea to be sweet enough. It would make anyone burst out in laughter.

For the rest of the evening Bertolt and Reiner talked about nothing in particular while playing various board games in Bertolt’s living room. Out of all that nothing however they both learned quite a bit about each other’s personalities. Reiner observed that while Bertolt was shy he realized that if he got a rhythm going to their conversations he became less and less nervous as time went on. He would sometimes even come back with his own joke. Reiner had also learned that different kinds of teasing got different reactions from the brunette, most notably the ones that drifted toward anything sexual. Bertolt would always avert his gaze, sputter something incoherent and sport a blush that reached from his neck to his ears. Bertolt learned that Reiner was a very talkative person and he managed to make anything sound interesting. Then again, Bertolt figured his attraction to the blonde might have had something to do with that. In addition, he learned Reiner was a sore loser when it came to board games, particularly cards.  
They were having such a comfortable time talking to one another that Reiner didn’t leave Bertolt’s apartment long after the storm had already passed. Neither of them had noticed until hours later when the rain had stopped or when the thunder and lightning had ceased.

Putting his groceries in the backseat Reiner turned on his car, rolled down his window and gave a grin to the brunette waiting outside the truck.

“Hey, thanks for letting me stay at your place till the storm blew over. Really appreciate it.” Reiner said.

“No problem. I mean, I couldn’t let you drive in that kind of weather. I would have felt bad.” Bertolt replied.

“Haha yeah. Well, I’ll see you later then Bertl.” Reiner said. He eyes went wide at the accidental slip.

“Uh, sorry about that.” He said, scratching the back of his head, awkwardly. “If you don’t want me to call you that I---“

“N-No it’s ok. I don’t mind. I kind of like it.” Bertolt stuttered, a blush forming on his cheeks.

With that, Reiner’s smile came back full force. After saying one final goodbye and goodnight to Bertolt he drove off into the night. All the while, Reiner’s smile remained in place for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far. I hope to update this story soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new chapter! Thank you everyone for being so patient :)

RING! 

RING!

RING!

“Hello?”

“Hey I’m outside, where are you?”

“About five minutes away. We’ll see you in a little while.”

“Ok, I’ll be here. Love you.”

“Love you too baby, bye”

“Bye”

Krista heard the click from the other line and put her cell phone back in her pocket.

Ding

Ding

Ding

Krista looked over her shoulder as the church bells resounded in the Sunday morning air. A multitude of people were making their way toward the entrance of Saint Maria Catholic Church while Krista waited for her boyfriend and his parents. She was thankful for the fact that she got this time off from work; she couldn’t be thankful enough that Petra was able to cover her on Sunday mornings so that she could spend time with Reiner and his family.

She kicked a stray rock by her side and waited patiently until she heard a small honk from her right. Going to meet them, she helped Reiner’s parents out of the car and gave them each a hug.

Looking at Reiner’s parents, anyone off the street could point out which genetics/traits Reiner received from each respective parent.

Mr. Braun was a heavily built individual like his son. His muscles however, were not as defined due to his age. He stood about an inch taller than his boy possessing the same piercing golden eyes. He had a strong, pronounced jaw line, short golden hair and beard along with a deep gruff voice. Due to his physique and low bass of a voice, he gave off an air of intimidation upon first glance. As far as mannerisms and appearances went, Reiner was basically the spitting image of his father aside from the beard and minor physical differences such as Mr. Braun’s round face and pointed nose.

In contrast, Mrs. Braun had shoulder length, thin, blonde hair that blew every which way in the morning breeze. She was a thin yet strong woman; a person could tell that the light complexion of her skin was rough and hardened from labor intensive work. She had gentle hazel green eyes with a rounded chin that complimented her narrow face. Mrs. Braun was a beautiful woman with a kind heart. Reiner got most of his personality and empathetic nature from her.

Reiner sat at the far end of the pew next to Krista as he stared at the shiny white floor listening to the book of Romans. His big hand swallowed Krista’s as they kept their finger intertwined all throughout the service: _“Owe no one anything, except to love each other, for the one who loves another has fulfilled the law.”_ Reiner’s mind began to drift off toward the tall brunette he had met at the marketplace about a week ago. He thought about his laugh and his timid nature. He played back the shy idiosyncrasies Bertolt demonstrated such as his lack of eye contact or the shade of red he would blush after being teased. Shaking his head, Reiner brought his focus back to the words that echoed throughout the narrow white walls of the church:  “… _Love does no wrong to a neighbor; therefore love is the fulfilling of the law_ ”. Turning his head to the tiny woman sitting beside him, he gave a slight squeeze to her hand thus interrupting Krista from her apparent daze. They looked deep into one another’s eyes silently trying to communicate with one another. To no avail Reiner gave Krista a loving smile instead, squeezing her hand tighter while he continued to listen to their pastor: “ _And the men likewise gave up natural relations with women and were consumed with passion for one another, men committing shameless acts with men and receiving in themselves the due penalty for their error”_.

* * *

 

Reiner let out a soft hmm as the yolk of his sunny side up eggs made contact with his taste buds. The sound of silverware hitting ceramic plates filled the room as Reiner and his family ate silently together. They all sat at Reiner and Krista’s dining room table; Mr. and Mrs. Braun on one side, Reiner and Krista on the other. Reiner and his family shared a common tradition like many other families of eating breakfast together Sunday mornings after church had ended. Krista and Mrs. Braun had taken up the task of making big breakfasts on these particular days.

Mrs. Braun had made a big plate of sunny side up eggs along with a pitcher of freshly squeezed orange juice. Along with this Krista had made a plateful of bacon along with her beloved chocolate chip strawberry pancakes.

“Mmmm these pancakes are delicious Krista” Mr. Braun complemented in earnest.

Krista’s cheeks burned up at the praise. “T-Thank you Mr. Braun. It was nothing really; just something I cooked up really fast.”

 Mr. Braun shook his head. “Nonsense, these are great. You’re cooking is fantastic.” He then turned to his son motioning to Krista with his knife, “You better hang onto her, boy, you hear? She’s a keeper.”

Reiner let out a low chuckle. “Yes sir, I will.”

“So son, how’s the herding going?” Mr. Braun said. “You’ve worked for a couple of clients already?”

“It’s been going good. I just finished a job with your old client, Shadis.” Reiner replied.

Mr. Braun shook his head and grunted. “Hmph, figures. That guy asks for help every summer even when I was still around. So, when are you going back to working for Survery Corps?”

“Hmm, I think sometime around mid-August; they haven’t told me a specific date yet. So I’ll be taking clients for at least one more month.” Reiner replied.

“But what happened to the house you were in charge of?” Mrs. Braun asked.

Reiner wiped his lips with his napkin. “Well at first I thought I’d have to skip out on herding this summer but my coworker Erwin was able to take over the rest of project for me.”

“That’s good; make sure to get some extra money while you still can.” Mr. Braun nodded. “I’m also going to need your help fixing some things at our place if you don’t mind.”

“Please Reiner? The air con has been messing up lately. The house gets a bit uncomfortable around the middle of the day.” Mrs. Braun added.

“Of course I will. When have I ever said no?” Reiner smiled.

“Thanks son, appreciate it.” Mr. Braun said.

The men went back to digging into their breakfast while the women made small talk about various things; Mrs. Braun asked about Krista’s job while Krista asked the air con.

“So anyways, Krista, do you have any idea of when Reiner is gonna pop the big question?” Mrs. Braun winked while pointing to her wedding ring.

Krista’s nearly chocked on her pancakes from the unexpectedness of it all. 

Reiner took Krista’s hand in his own. “Come on mom I told you already…” He gave his girlfriend a loving smile, “there’s no rush for us. We’ll get married when we get married.”

He then directed a light glare back to the woman in front of him, “besides it makes Krista uncomfortable whenever you bring this kind of stuff up.”

Krista’s mouth stood agape but she did not refute that claim.

It was true after all. She had told Reiner a couple of times since they’d been dating how these kinds of invasive questions made her feel. She squeezed Reiner’s hand as a silent thank you; she knew her boyfriend had good intentions and only wanted to protect her.

“Reiner don’t look at your mother that way” Mr. Braun scolded as he dug into his sausage. “We’re just looking out for the two of you is all.”

Reiner let out an exasperated sigh. “Sorry sir.”

Everyone continued to eat their breakfast in silence. A thin layer of indescribable tension remained up until Reiner had to take his parents back home.

 

* * *

 

“Hey I’m outside.” Bertolt said into his cell.

“Ok. I’ll be right there.” Annie replied.

Bertolt stood outside the door of Annie’s new house holding a bottle of wine in his hand. Annie had just moved from a tiny apartment into a comfortable 2 bedroom 1 bath house after being promoted at her job. With a not too shabby bonus as well as having saved up for a number of years, Annie had been able to provide a down payment on the mortgage of her new place. Starting at the bottom as a rookie, Annie had slowly made her way up to lieutenant and now she had been bumped up to deputy chief as of last week. He had congratulated her on her promotion and they both decided to celebrate at her home with wine and some pizza.

“Hey” Annie greeted as she motioned for him to come in.

She was wearing her casual attire: light blue jeans, hair tied up and a white hoodie with matching sandals.

“You’re house looks really nice Annie” Bertolt said.

Annie nodded her head in response. “Yeah, I guess it’s ok.”

‘Typical Annie’ Bertolt thought, shaking his head. He knew that silent ‘I guess’ spoke volumes more than what was actually heard. Annie had worked so hard throughout the years to get a place of her own so she could leave her previously shady neighborhood. This was the second proudest moment Bertolt felt for his friend; the first was when she had graduated from the police academy.

Annie went to the kitchen and brought back two wine glasses and a bottle opener as well as a dish of pizza she had ordered and kept warm. They opened the bottle, made a toast and each of them took a big gulp.

“So Bertolt, how have you been?” Annie asked. “I’ve been so busy with work I feel like I haven’t seen you in a while.”

“I’ve been fine.” He nodded.

“So have you stood up to your coworkers yet?” Annie bluntly questioned.

“Annie you make it sound like they’re harassing me. They’re not. They just don’t do their jobs like they’re supposed to.” Bertolt corrected taking another sip of his wine.

Annie gave a light nod. “Well regardless you should tell them something. You can’t keep doing everyone’s work for them.”

Bertolt let out a little sigh at the mild scolding. “Ok. Don’t worry I will.”

Annie rolled her eyes at that. While she loved the brunette in front of her it was evident that he had little to no backbone when it came to standing up for himself. He had been like that ever since she’d first met him. Deciding it would be pointless to prod her friend further she decided to change the subject.

“Well besides your lazy ass coworkers, anything else new with you?”

“Actually, something embarrassing happened a couple of weeks ago” Bertolt blushed. He told Annie everything so he figured he might as well tell her about the incident at the meat market.

“A couple of weeks ago or a couple of hours ago?” Annie teased.

Bertolt gave her a pointed glare. “No. I accidentally uh, ran into someone.” Bertolt said.

“What do you mean ‘ran into someone’?” Annie asked.

“I mean, I literally ran into someone” Bertolt elaborated, “I was getting some groceries and I ran face first into this really big guy.”

“Wow. I can’t believe you don’t have a black eye.” Annie said.

“I know. I was really lucky he was so nice. He even paid for the ice cream I dropped.”

“Who was this guy?”

“He said his name was Reiner”

“Hmm… That name sounds incredibly familiar.” Annie pondered, “What’d this guy look like?”

“He had blonde hair and gold eyes. He was a little bit shorter than me” Bertolt said, waving his hand to give her a rough estimate.

“Does his last name happen to be Braun or something like that? He works for Survey Corps Construction?”

Bertolt’s brow raised in surprise. “Uh, yeah. Do you know him?”

“If we’re talking about the same person, then yes. When my house was first being built I remember he was the main person in charge or whatever you call them. He kept me up to pace on how far along everything was going.” Annie explained.

At this Bertolt decided to prod the blonde in front of him and see what she thought about Bertolt’s new… acquaintance? friend?  He hadn’t exactly figured it out yet.

“So what did you think when you first met him?” Bertolt asked.

At this Annie gave him a suspicious glance. Even though Bertolt hadn’t explicitly stated he had started talking to the large blonde he should have known Annie would have been skeptic of him from the start. It made no sense for Bertolt to ask what she thought about him if he didn’t have some kind of interest in him.

Annie gave a shrug of her shoulders. “I don’t know, I guess he was ok. A bit of a knucklehead, but other than that he’s alright.  I haven’t seen him in a while though. Some other blonde guy had decided to take over halfway through.”

Bertolt nodded in response. In his head Bertolt assumed that must have been around the time Reiner started his cattle herding job.

Annie took another big gulp of wine beginning to feel the effects it was having on her mind.

The living room was silent for a while before Annie decided to speak.

“So… are you gonna hit that?” Annie said with a mischievous smirk.

Bertolt nearly spit out the wine he was drinking. “Annie!” he hissed.

Annie burst out laughing. It was always so easy to fluster her friend. “Relax Bertolt, I’m kidding.”

He gave her another weak glare in response.

“No but really, you’re into this guy right?”

A blush immediately formed in Bertolt’s flustered face. “W-What?! No I’m not attracted to him!”

Annie gave him a pointed look. “Bertolt…”

Bertolt gave a defeated sigh. “I-I don’t know. I mean we barely just started talking.” Bertolt began to fiddle with his glass from nervousness. “Besides he doesn’t look like the type of guy who would, you know… be into other guys.”

“Well you never know; nothing is set in stone. First impressions can be deceiving. That’s something I learned out in the field a long time ago.” Annie said.

Not exactly getting his hopes up Bertolt simply nodded and took a bite of his pizza. For the rest of the evening they talked and ate dinner together, watching CSI on Annie’s television. However, since the subject had been brought up, Bertolt couldn’t shake the thoughts of the big muscular blonde man from his head for the rest of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for reading! I apologize for the slow chapter but hopefully I will be able to upload another chapter within the next week.
> 
>  
> 
> Another note: Even though it was never stated (I might find a way to bring this up in the future but I'm not sure yet) Annie in this fic is about the same age as Bertolt: 24. :D


	5. Chapter 5

“Hey Bertolt, I’m gonna take my break now ok? I’ll be back later.” Thomas said with a wave.

“Um, Thomas actually you still need to—“ but Bertolt’s words fell on deaf ears as Thomas made his way out the sliding doors.

Bertolt looked back at the two neglected carts stacked to the brim with books. Bertolt audibly sighed before he began Thomas’s task of reorganizing and re-alphabetizing the books on the first floor. His mind started to spin as he also remembered he needed to go to the bank and cash in everyone’s checks before he went home. That in turn reminded him he needed to call the local recreation center and organize an event with them for next month. Bertolt could feel his heart starting to race as he realized all the things he needed to get done. Maybe he could get Mina to do some of these tasks so that he could focus on bigger things. With that, he began looking for the dark haired girl.

“Hey Mina, I was wondering—‘ Bertolt started until he noticed wires hanging from her ears.

He sighed for what felt like the millionth time that day. Mina always had headphones on whenever he saw her, always on one of the employee computers doing something she probably wasn’t supposed to. He honestly didn’t believe she was even doing anything the least bit productive.

He tapped Mina on the shoulder, as she turned to him. “Oh, Bertolt! What’s up?”

“Hi Mina, I was wondering if you could do something for me and put these books away? “ Bertolt asked.

“Oh, umm I’m actually helping someone look for a book right now in the database” Mina said.

Bertolt looked around and saw no one remotely close to the desk. “Where are they?”

“Oh, they went to go look around again to see if they could find it. I wouldn’t want to go right now and leave them hanging.” Mina explained. “Sorry Bertolt”

Bertolt could tell that that was an obvious lie. He’d heard those kinds of excuses plenty of times over the years. The only problem was that while he knew Mina was lying, he didn’t have the heart to call her out. And what if there was a small chance that she was telling the truth? He was too afraid of possibly being seen as a liar and rude to tell her anything.

“It’s ok… I’ll be upstairs.” Bertolt replied.

So with that, he simply sighed once again and made his way to the second floors with the carts of books. The only thing on his mind now was when the workday would be over so he could go home, read a book and relax.

* * *

 

Now it wasn’t that Reiner was crazy or anything. It’s just that he’d barely realized he’d never gotten Bertolt’s number from him. He had been wondering all week what the tall brunette had been up to. Reiner had convinced himself that he still wanted to learn more about Bertolt; he knew there was a lot more to him than he let on and Reiner was determined to see it. After having just returned from a week and half job with a client Reiner had nothing to do. Quite frankly, he had just been all around bored out of his mind. He had already done all of the chores that had needed to be done around the house and after taking a light nap and moping around for God knew how long, he had decided to go find his friend. He would have hung out with Jean, Marco or Eren, maybe even Armin but they were all busy at work or out of town.

Currently Reiner was roaming the city streets in his truck looking for any libraries in the area using his GPS. He knew that Bertolt worked at a library since he had mentioned it but the problem was he hadn’t specifically said _which_ library. So here Reiner was with nothing better to do than to go to every library in the city and find him. Reiner tried to put the idea in his mind that was he was doing was completely reasonable; not at all creepy in any way.

Reiner had been searching for the past twenty minutes through every library he went to, scoping around but he hadn’t found the tall lanky man he was looking for. Reiner was running out of ideas and thought that maybe he should just go home. That is until he got an idea that would help his search considerably.

Stopping at a stoplight Reiner slapped his hand against his forehead.

“I am such an idiot” Reiner groaned aloud.

Since all of his other friends owned cars of their own he had forgotten that his friend walked on foot everywhere he went. Taking into account that Bertolt walked around, it would be a reasonable assumption that his place of work wasn’t all that far from his tiny apartment. With that Reiner made his way to said apartment and decided to start his new search from there. A 15 minute drive had taken him to the front of what Reiner was surprised to see, a relatively large, two story library named Rose Library.

It was an all-white building that held a giant sign of a red rose lying atop a book with its golden painted name in the center. Greenery surrounded the building with intricate and symmetrical landscaping, as well as, a massive water feature in front. When his friend had said he worked at a library he imagined a relatively small library in size like the libraries found in schools. Never had he expected the brunette to work at such a large and well-kept establishment like this. Parking in one of the spaces, he got down and took in a deep breathe. For some reason he felt a little uneasy about going inside. Reading was never his strong suit and he had always found the librarians back when he was in school to be incredibly intimidating. The only perception he’d had of librarians were the stereotypical old ladies with wrinkly skin and giant spectacles that would scream at any poor person who so much as even spoke a signal decibel  louder than a whisper. 

Also, in hindsight, it was probably a little rude for Reiner to just show up unannounced like he was. For all he knew Bertolt could be really busy doing whatever work librarians did and he would be interrupting him. Having spent so much time trying to find this place however, he’d made up his mind and proceeded to pass through the sliding doors.

As Reiner made his way around the first floor of the library he realized that the outside quality of the building reflected its interior. It was an all-around nice place with plenty of space. Modern computers lined the walls while the center contained at least 2 dozen shelves filled with books. The dark grey carpet was clean and stain free with various colorful designs spread throughout. Along with this they had a massive staircase in the front entrance, as well as, a small elevator that could be seen in the back corner.

Reiner began to look around for his brunette friend but found no one who looked even remotely like him. He thought for a second that maybe on the off chance Bertolt wasn’t working or God forbid, he had gone to the wrong library yet again. Even though he really didn’t want to, to make his search easier he knew he needed to ask one of the librarians for help.

He made his way to one of the desks and stood in front of freckled, black haired, brown eyed girl. She seemed to be engrossed in the computer with giant headphones covering her ears. She wore a small name tag that said ‘Mina Carolina’.

“Um, excuse me” Reiner said waving a hand so that she would notice him.

Mina looked up and took off her headphones. “Hi, did you need help looking for a book?” she asked sweetly.

“Uh no, I was actually wondering if someone named Bertolt Hoover worked here.” Reiner said.

“Oh yes! Hmm let me see, if memory serves right he should be somewhere on the second floor. Would you like me to go find him for you?” she asked.

“Oh no it’s ok you don’t need to. I think I’ll be able to find him on my own, thank you though.” Reiner said.

He made his way up to the second floor. Just like the first, it was equally as nice with the same kind of carpeting. As he made his way to the back he saw the unmistakable figure of his friend turning the corner into an isle of books.

Upon see him, a mischievous smirk made its way across Reiner’s face. Even though he probably shouldn’t have he began silently making his way toward the isle of books. Stopping just one before, he poked his head out to see Bertolt busying himself with a task. Reiner concealed himself once again and gave a quiet chuckle. He was going to scare the brunette and honestly it probably wasn’t going to take much. The guy was always so stiff and nervous all the time Reiner would probably only need to show his face to make him jump.

Looking once more to see Bertolt engrossed in his current task, Reiner made his move.

Bertolt had a stack of books in his hands, having just finished putting all the books that belonged in the M section. He turned himself around to head for the next aisle when he saw the face of Reiner Braun right in front of him.

“Hey” Reiner said with a wave.

“Ahhh!” Bertolt screamed as all the books he was holding fell to the floor with a bang.

The hollow sound of hardback books colliding with carpet echoed off the library walls. Many people stopped what they were doing and looked over to see what all the commotion was about.

Well now Reiner remembered another reason why he probably shouldn’t have snuck up on Bertolt: _They were in a library._

“Reiner!” Bertolt hissed quietly. He punched Reiner in the arm for scaring him.

Reiner snickered as he bent down to help a red faced Bertolt pick up the scattered books.

“W-What are you doing here?” Bertolt asked.

Reiner gave a shrug of his shoulders. “I wasn’t doing anything so I thought I’d visit you.”

Bertolt eyed him with a bit of nervousness. “I don’t remember telling you where I worked.”

“Oh, well I remembered you had mentioned it so I kind of just used my head and found the place. GPS makes finding things a lot easier” Reiner explained.

Reiner decided to leave out the part about searching for a good 20 minutes before he’d actually decided to use his brain to find the place. He wasn’t so sure how his brown haired friend would react to that. He didn’t want Bertolt to think he was some kind of idiot.

Bertolt gave an apprehensive nod before returning to picking up the books.

“So this is the place you work, huh? I didn’t expect it to be this… Nice.” Reiner said.

Bertolt huffed angrily in response as he went back to his previous task.

“So… when do you have your break?”

“One of my coworkers just took a break” at this Bertolt let out a deep sigh “It probably won’t be for another hour or so.”

“Woah! You guys get hour lunches?! That’s a pretty good deal.”

“Well, not exactly. I’ll explain later.” Bertolt said looking around nervously.

Reiner took the hint. “Ok, well then tell me over your break.”

Bertolt’s eyes went wide. “B-But my break is in an hour.  What are you going to do during that time?”

“Gee, I don’t know Bertl. What am I supposed to do for a whole hour in a library?” Reiner said. He gave a small smirk to the man in front of him.

Bertolt rolled his eyes, the sarcasm not having been lost on him. He then gave a light smile back to the blonde in return.

“Ok. Um, I guess I’ll let you know when I’m done?”

“Ok, sounds good. I’ll be on one of the computers then” Reiner said.

With that, Reiner made his way to a computer and gave his friend some space so that he could do his job. For the whole hour he sat in his chair Reiner fidgeted with excitement at the thought of getting to sit down and talk with Bertolt again.

 

* * *

 

Reiner and Bertolt had decided to stop at a small deli not too far from the library.  They sat outside on a two seater table. The weather outside was hot out but shade was provided by a large drape that covered the outside of the restaurant; they sat comfortably enjoying the sight and sounds of the city as it whizzed by them. 

“So how’s it been going? Work been treating you ok?” Reiner said.

 “I’ve been fine. I’ve just been really busy lately.”

“Really busy?” Reiner’s brown lifted in a mix of confusion and surprise. “Are you like the head librarian or something?”

“A-Actually yeah, I am. I do the ordinary tasks librarian’s do but I also organize events for kids, look for sponsors, take care of finances as well as other little things.”

“So, what’s the deal then?” Reiner said.

“What?” Bertolt said.

“You know. You said you’d tell me later about why your coworkers get hour long breaks. If you’re in charge why are they getting longer breaks than you are?” Reiner said.

At this the brunette frowned and gazed down at the table. “Oh right. Well they actually aren’t supposed to have that long of a break in the first place. Usually it’s your standard 20-30 minutes. It’s just that… well… I haven’t had the time to tell them. I’ve been so busy with everything…Besides I wouldn’t know what to tell them” Bertolt nervously rambled as he rubbed the nape of his neck.

Reiner eyed the man in front of him suspiciously. Being the leader of many construction projects over the years he was used to calling out procrastination when he saw it. While he hated when people procrastinated due to pure laziness he couldn’t get angry at the soft spoken brunette. This wasn’t one of those cases of laziness. When the economy had dipped a couple of years back it had been Reiner’s job to lay off a couple of his own workers, as well as, work the employed harder for lack of staff. He had been so nervous about firing someone for the first time that he had put off the task for a whole two weeks. Eventually though, he had to face the reality and confront those individuals and his coworkers. He understood how hard it was to be in charge yet not want to be perceived by fellow coworkers as _that boss_ **.**

“So then tell me.”

Bertolt gave him a questioning look.

Reiner gave a wide grin and motioned to himself. “Just pretend I’m your coworker right now. Tell me exactly what you’d want to tell them.”

“I-I’m not too sure about this” Bertolt said.

“Come on, it’ll help you out for when you need to confront them.” Reiner said grin still plastered on his face.

“Are you sure it’ll help?”

“Nope. But there’s no harm in trying right?” Reiner said.

Bertolt let out a deep breathe. “Fine”

He leaned forward and stared hard into Reiner’s eyes trying to pretend he was seeing Thomas instead. Honestly he didn’t even know why he was doing this.

“Thomas I—“

“Thomas? My name’s Reiner, I thought you would have known that by now Bertl jeez” Reiner joked.

Bertolt gave him a pointed glare.

Reiner let out a hearty laugh. “Ok, ok fine. Totally serious this time, I promise.”

“Thomas, I’ve been meaning to talk to you about some things… you haven’t been pulling your weight as much as you should be and I-I think—“

“What are you trying to say huh? That I’m lazy or something?” Reiner said in a deep voice.

The husky voice of the blonde made Bertolt’s face turn red; he got more excited from that unexpected tone than he should have. “Why are you saying those things?… and in that voice too!” He mumbled miserably into his hands.

“What?” Reiner chuckled, “I’m being realistic. You can’t expect for your coworkers to just sit there and take it, right? They’re going to say something eventually.”

Bertolt clutched his head in his hands. “I can’t deal when people react that way. I—‘

“Yes you can.” Reiner encouraged. If he was being honest with himself, Reiner actually found it kind of cute how Bertolt would get so nervous at such a small social interaction. The blush he would sport every time was a plus as well. It was those little things that made Bertolt so much more different from any of his other friends.

“Here, let’s start from the beginning again. You’ll get it, don’t worry.”

But Bertolt didn’t get it; At least not yet, anyway. They continued to practice on Bertolt’s authoritarian skills and confidence for the next 15 minutes. But every time they would try to get Bertolt to finish a sentence, he would freeze up or blush red. The same would happen whenever Reiner would change up the dialogue of the coworker. Even when he switched the gender (he did a horribly funny impression of Mina), Bertolt could not finish, although he did get farther than if he was supposedly talking to Thomas.

“Ok I guess we’ll take a break for now. You’re getting there Bertl, we just need to take baby steps.” Reiner said with confidence.

Bertolt nodded back not feeling as confident as his blonde counterpart.

“Hey Reiner” Bertolt said after a moment.

Reiner raised his head and gave Bertolt a look.

A small smile formed on his lips. “Thank you for helping me. No one’s ever really helped me like this before. I appreciate it.”

The blonde returned the smile. “No problem. We’ll keep working on it. Don’t worry Bertl, you’ll be able to stand up to your coworkers in no time at all”

They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment before Reiner’s pocket started singing. Being interrupted, Reiner reached into his pocket while Bertolt tried to calm his heart down from the sudden scare. Checking the screen on his phone, Reiner noticed Krista was calling. ‘Weird.’ Reiner thought, ‘She should be at work right now. Why is she calling me?’

“Uh, do you mind?” Reiner asked pointing at the phone.

Bertolt shook his head to tell Reiner he didn’t care if he answered his phone.

“Hello?” Reiner said into his phone. “Hey babe, what’s up?”

Bertolt’s face fell at the mention of the common pet name. Well it looked like Annie was wrong after all. To be honest, Bertolt was a little disappointed. So Reiner was in a relationship then? The woman was probably insanely beautiful. Still, for some reason Bertolt still felt a bit of hope loom in his chest, still focusing on Annie’s words of wisdom. I mean, his old boyfriend would occasionally call him babe so it wasn’t too far off for Reiner to have a boyfriend right? This was only wishful thinking though; to have an insanely handsome man be his friend? Acquaintance? _and_ be gay? Oh well, if he did end up having a boyfriend Bertolt thought that he could at least admire him from afar. Unintentionally, Bertolt continued to eavesdrop on Reiner and the mystery person’s conversation.

“Oh so Petra is going to let you off early? That’s great. It must be pretty slow then.” Reiner said.

A little bit of silence. “Nah, I’m not at home. I’m actually with my friend Bertl right now.”

So Reiner considered them friends? A little something Bertolt couldn’t describe fluttered in his chest.

Reiner turned to Bertolt to give him a big grin before returning to his conversation. “Oh no, you haven’t met him; I’m sure you’ll like him though, he’s a pretty easy guy to get along with.”

So he might get to meet this mystery person? Bertolt immediately felt himself begin to panic at the thought.

“Ok then, I’ll see you at home. Ok. Alright. Love you too babe, bye.” Reiner said as he hung up the phone.

“Sorry about that.” Reiner said as he tucked the phone back in his pocket.

“If you don’t mind me asking, who was that you were talking to?” Bertolt asked. He knew it was rude to ask but he just had to find out.                 

“Oh that was my girlfriend, Krista.” Reiner said.

At that sentence Bertolt’s hopes plummeted significantly. Still, he tried his hardest to keep a straight face.

“Oh I see. How long have you two been dating for?”

“Around 5 years. Our 6 year anniversary is coming up next month.” Reiner said nonchalantly.

Now Bertolt’s hopes had been pummeled to a pulp.

“Oh, that’s nice. Congratulations.” Bertolt said putting the best smile he could muster when all he wanted to do was frown.

Reiner gave him a smile. “Thanks man. Hey are you done eating? We should probably get you back.”

* * *

 

Bertolt and Reiner sat in his truck right outside the library entrance. Bertolt dearly wished he could have spent more time with the man in front of him but he knew that if he was gone for too long nothing would get done. For a moment they sat there in silence. It was always like this before they had to depart from one another. It wasn’t an awkward silence though. Bertolt was beginning to feel more and more comfortable around the blonde every time they hung out.

“Uh, Reiner thanks again for helping me. I’m not sure if I can confront my coworkers just yet but I really appreciate it.” Bertolt said nervously.

Reiner chuckled a little. “It’s no problem Bertl. Just take it slow. We’ll keep working on it, I promise you. You’ve just gotta have a little bit more confidence in yourself is all.” Reiner said.

Bertolt gave a slight nod. “I guess I’ll see you later then. Bye.” Bertolt opened the door and began getting out of the car.

“Ok, see you later.” Reiner said as he felt like he was forgetting something.

“Wait Bertl!” Reiner called, “I forgot to ask you, do you have a phone? I was wondering if I could get your number if that’s ok.”

“Oh um, ok, sure.” Bertolt said as he tried his hardest not to grin in happiness. They quickly exchanged numbers and said another goodbye.

“Later Bertl, have a good day at work.” Reiner said with a wave.

Bertolt merely blushed in response as he saw Reiner’s truck drive off the parking lot. That goodbye had sounded domestic to him for some weird reason. That last sentence had sent a number of images rolling through Bertolt’s head; one was in which him and Reiner were either married or dating and this was part of their weekly routine, except instead of a simple farewell they had given one another a peck on the lips. He scolded himself for thinking like that and felt his body slump as he realized he had an undeniable crush on Reiner Braun. With a long sigh, Bertolt headed back inside. He hoped he could busy himself enough to keep from thinking about the charismatic blonde man that was slowly wedging his way into his life and his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has continued to read this fic.
> 
> Wanted to put up a new update for you guys before I go on vacation for a week and a half. Sadly, I probably won't be able to give you guys another chapter while I'm on the road. Never fear though, I will continue writing during my free time so hopefully I will get some inspiration during my travels.
> 
> Again, thank you so much to everyone who has read and liked this fic! You guys are awesome!
> 
> Bye for now!


	6. Chapter 6

A small cry came from atop Reiner as he glided his hands up planes of flesh. The tight heat was enveloping him as he thrust his naked hips upward rhythmically. His fingers gasped narrow, smooth bones for purchase as the temperature of the room rose exponentially. Reiner slid his hands up to cup each of Krista’s breasts as he focused his senses on the body above him. He could feel the weight of Krista upon his pelvis, hear the slaps of skin hitting skin, and almost taste the saltiness from their perspiration in the air. But through all those sensations, he was starting to lose energy and stamina. His confidence waned as his attempts to cum inside of his girlfriend grew. He was all too aware of his nearly rock hard erection beginning to deflate as the seconds passed by. Knowing this wasn’t going to get better, he finally accepted defeat.

“Krista” Reiner breathed as he looked up at the blonde girl. He shook his head in shame as Krista silently took the hint.

He pulled out of her slowly as the air filled with unwanted sexual tension. While they came down from their partial high, Reiner lay on their queen sized bed and stared up at the oaken ceiling wondering how this had managed to happen once again. With the mood ruined he got up and sat at the side of the bed looking down at the dark brown carpet in disappointment.

“I’m so sorry Krista. I just can’t today, I’m sorry.” Reiner said.

Krista took a seat beside him and wrapped her tiny hand in his. “It’s ok Reiner, we can try another time don’t worry.”

Reiner let out a sad chuckle. “This probably isn’t how you wanted your night off to end right?”

Krista’s face fell for a moment as she gave the man’s hand a light squeeze. “What’s important is that we tried.” At this, her face perked up just a bit, “I feel like you got farther than last time though, so that’s good right?”

A melancholy smile was given in response. “Yeah I guess you’re right”

Krista put her head on Reiner’s strong rounded shoulder and closed her eyes. Reiner placed a loving kiss on top of the blonde’s head, inhaling the remnants of shampoo and sweat as stroked her hair in appreciation for the comforting words. After a moment, they began to dress themselves in silence, each lost in their own worlds of thought.

“I know it’s late but I’ll go ahead and make a midnight snack for you. You’re favorite.” Krista said as she gave him a small peck on the lips.

As she left the room Reiner struggled to understand why he couldn’t do it. It wasn’t like this was their first time doing anything relatively sexual. They had done plenty of other things over the years but when it came to the big one Reiner simply couldn’t… Get it up. Well he could, he just couldn’t keep it that way. He wasn’t sure what it was exactly. Maybe he was nervous about the whole prospect or he was afraid of being too rough with his delicate looking girlfriend. Whatever it was, Reiner knew in the back of his mind that he had to get over this mental block somehow.

Honestly, he didn’t know how he was still with Krista after all these years. He was lucky to have a girl like her; she had the patience of a saint. Feeling himself becoming more frustrated he took a deep breath and opened up his bedside table.

Inside was a passed down, leather bound Bible Reiner had received from his father. He set it on his lap, turned the page to his favorite lines and recited them silently. “ _Love is patient and kind. Love is not jealous or boastful or proud or rude. Love is not irritable, and it keeps no record of when it has been wronged.”_

He sat there repeating those words until Krista called him to eat.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, so you’re ready to go?” Reiner asked.

Bertolt nodded in reply as they got up and walked out the library.

This had become Reiner’s and Bertolt’s new routine: Reiner would wait however long either look skimming through books or surfing the web waiting for Bertolt’s break to come in which they  would proceed to go eat somewhere nearby. This had been going on for a week and a half, both men perfectly content with going through this motion.

“So how has work been going for you?” Reiner asked.

Bertolt shrugged his shoulders. “Ok I guess. I haven’t had the guts to stand up to Thomas or Mina yet.”

“Eh, it’s ok. You’ll get there. You’ve been practicing right?” Reiner said.

Bertolt nodded in reply. To help with the dilemma of facing his coworkers Reiner had suggested reciting what he would say to them in the mirror  at least 3 times a week. He also said it helped to say some positive things to himself before bed. Of course, occasionally they would work together during Bertolt’s break but that occurrence was becoming less in number.

“What about your job? Have you gotten any new clients?” Bertolt asked.

“Yeah, I got one last job which should last for about a week and a half. Nothing big, really.”

“When do you leave?” Bertolt asked with a frown; he was saddened that this little routine they created would be halted for a small amount of time.

“Tomorrow. But, you know I’m actually glad this is going to be my last client. I’m kind of missing my old job” Reiner admitted.

“You mean you actually like working in construction?!” Bertolt said incredulously then shut his mouth quickly after realizing how that sounded. “Oh I-I’m sorry, that was rude.” He was sure Reiner was a competent enough worker due to his brawny stature, but he never thought he actually enjoyed doing it. Building things in the middle of the day with the sun beating down on you didn’t exactly sound appealing to Bertolt.

“Relax Bertl, it’s fine.” Reiner said, patting Bertolt’s forearm in comfort.

Bertolt blushed at the intimate gesture.

“Yeah I mean I guess it has its times when it gets tiring but… I don’t know. It just feels kind of good looking at a building when it’s finished and saying ‘Hey, I built that’. You know what I mean?” Reiner said as a light that wasn’t there before made its way into his golden irises.

To be honest, Bertolt had never built anything in his life so he really couldn’t comprehend the sentiment but he nodded regardless. Just listening to how much the blonde took pride in his work made Bertolt fall for him more than ever.

“What about you? You like working at the library? I mean, besides your lazy ass coworkers?” Reiner asked.

In response, Bertolt gave a light chuckle.

“What’s so funny?” Reiner said genuinely confused.

“Nothing, it’s just that you sounded a lot like my friend right now.”

“Oh really?” Reiner smirked, “Guess I need to meet this friends of yours then”

‘Oh right, Annie had said she met Reiner before.’ Bertolt thought ‘Maybe he still remembers her.’

“Actually I think you’ve met her already.” Once again Reiner’s brow quirked up in confusion.

“Her name is Annie Leonhart. She said she met you a while back when you were building her house.”

Recognition slowly grew in the blondes eyes. “Yeah, I think I remember her actually. Really short but scary girl?”

Bertolt laughed at his explanation. “Wow that’s really descriptive Reiner” Bertolt said sarcastically. But, hey, that was basically Annie in a nutshell. “But, yeah, that’s her.”

“Yeah I remember. She looked pretty mean at first but once I started talking to her she was pretty nice.” Reiner said lying through his teeth. The truth was that both during and after he’d finished conversing with Annie she had still possessed that same intimidating presence. It made Reiner really wonder how the timid, fearful Bertolt could be friends with someone like that. Not to mention how they’d even started talking in the first place.

“So how long have you known Annie?” Reiner asked.

“I think we’ve known each other since middle school.”

“Wow you guys have known each other for a long time. You all must be pretty close, huh?”

Bertolt gave a slight nod. “Mhmm we kept in touch even when after high school. She went to the police academy, I went to the university.”

“Oh, she’s a policewoman? Man no wonder she’s so scary.” Reiner joked. Bertolt let out a slight chuckle.

“So what about you?” Bertolt asked.

“What?” Reiner replied.

“Where did you go to college?”

At this, the blonde’s body suddenly went stiff; nervousness and hesitation radiated off of him in waves. Did Bertolt say something wrong?

“Actually I, uh, dropped out my last year” Reiner mumbled.

“Really?” Bertolt exclaimed, eyes going wide “W-Why did you drop out?”

“I just got tired of the work. I knew I could handle it, I would just rather do something more… Productive than sit in a chair and study.”

Bertolt frowned at this new information. Unlike Annie’s previous comment, Bertolt thought Reiner seemed like a smart individual. It was sad to think he would drop out for such a petty reason like that.

“So that’s why you work for Survey Corps?”

“Yeah. Seems like a pretty dumb reason for quitting huh?” Reiner said with a small, regretful smile.

“You could always go back” Bertolt encouraged, “There’s still time.”

“Nah after going through all of that, I don’t think school’s for me.”

“Before you had quit what was your major?”

“Engineering with a minor in architecture.”

Bertolt gave a small smile. That definitely sounded like an area of study Reiner would pursue.

“Speaking of architecture and building stuff, I’m going to have to go back to working for them soon.” Reiner said, a small frown on his face. There was a solemn silence that hung between them. Neither man needed to vocalize how they each enjoyed this small time spent together during their days; how this special cycle between them would permanently end soon enough.

“Hey, how about I pick you up after work?” Reiner suggested, “I won’t be doing anything so you can call me whenever you’re done.”

“Ok” Bertolt said a bit too quickly.

Reiner just gave him a small smile. “Alright then, it’s settled. Let’s get you back to work.”

 

* * *

 

Bertolt looked at the clock on the library wall to find it was half past 5. “Ok, Thomas, it’s the end of my shift, I’m leaving.” Bertolt said as he waved goodbye to his coworker from the sliding doors. He looked down to pull out his phone and begin dialing Reiner but before he had the chance he heard a loud honk. The sudden sound nearly made him jump out of his skin. He turned his head to see said persons truck off to the side, Reiner inside snickering. Bertolt looked at him with the evilest glare he could muster. This seemed to have no effect however only causing the blonde to tilt his head back and laugh outright.

Bertolt opened the passenger door and got inside. “You’re a jerk.”

Reiner simply gave him a tooth revealing grin before his expression turned suggestive. “So, your place right?” he said in a deep sensual voice.

Bertolt’s face immediately turned tomato red. “Y-You’re an idiot! Just drive!” At this Reiner let out another bellow of laughter, pulling out of the parking lot as he did so.

Half way to Bertolt’s small apartment, Reiner had an idea. He was a bit nervous about asking but he decided to anyways. “Hey this might be sudden but do you plan on doing anything important when I drop you off?”

“Not really, I was just going to stay in and read.”

“Oh, well would you wanna do something with me instead? Krista is working late today so I’d just be sitting at home. I mean it’s totally cool if you just want me to drop you off, I don’t mind."

Bertolt’s heart began to beat rapidly in nervousness. Did he really just get invited to spend time with the husky blonde? Alone?  Just the two of them? Bertolt focused his mind back onto Reiner’s words. ‘Calm down Bertolt. He’s just asking you to keep him company, it’s not like he’s asking you out on a date’.

“S-Sure I’d like that” Bertolt said.

“Cool” Reiner said with a grin, glad that he hadn’t been rejected.

They stayed silent for a second before Bertolt asked: “So what did you have in mind to do?”

“I don’t know, we could catch a movie or something. Maybe go eat somewhere?” Reiner pondered aloud.

Bertolt got nervous all over again. ‘Ok this is sounding more and more like a date’ Bertolt thought uneasily.

To a degree, Bertolt was correct. Eventually they decided on a comedy movie. Much to Bertolt’s surprise Reiner had decided to pay for him like on an actual date. When he’d tried to pay for himself Reiner insisted since it was his idea that he would pay for the two of them. Up until they got inside their theatre Bertolt had felt paranoid as though people had been watching them the whole time. During the movie Reiner had also bought them popcorn and nonchalantly hooked his arm over the back of Bertolt’s seat. Yep, this definitely seemed more and more like a date. However, due to the laughs he shared in the theatre with Reiner he had quickly forgotten about his previous anxiety and simply enjoyed the time spent with his friend.  After that, Reiner took them to an elegant restaurant; just like at the movie, he had told their waiter he would be paying for the two of them when they had received their menus.

While he was enjoying his time with the burly blonde, a realization had hit Bertolt when he’d planted himself in his seat: he hadn’t been on a date in a very long time. While he knew Reiner had a girlfriend and was undeniably straight, he noticed this was the closest thing to an “intimate outing” he’d had in 2 years.

They sat at their table idly talking after their food had been served.

“Hey Bertolt, thanks for coming out with me.  I mean Krista is always at work and stuff and I know you’d probably rather be doing something else right now, but thanks anyways”

Is that really what Reiner thought? Bertolt frowned a little. “Reiner, I wanted to come with you. I like when we do things like this, it’s really nice.”

A small smile graced Reiner’s lips. “Thanks Bertl”

A moment of comfortable and intimate silence passed between the two men. Having no sense of time they looked at one another, seemingly engaged in a silent conversation only known and understood between them alone. The silence exchange between them wasn’t broken until a tuxedo clad waiter had come by to offer them dessert. Reiner had ordered them a large piece of cheesecake with a scoop of chocolate ice cream for them to share.

“So if you hadn’t come out with me what would you be reading right now? I mean, what kind of books are you into?”

“I like reading anything really. But right now I’m reading this book called A Storm of Swords.”

“A Storm of Swords? That sounds pretty cool just from the title. What’s it about?”

“It’s about these people who are fighting to become king or queen of all this land called Westeros. Well actually its part of a series of books called A Song of Fire and Ice and it can be pretty complicated with all the houses but basically they are all fighting for the Iron Throne. There are numerous houses such as House Lannister who are the ones in power at the beginning of the series, then there’s House Stark, House….” Bertolt stated with no indication of stopping.

Reiner was perfectly fine with that though. He didn’t know why but when he saw the brunette’s eyes glow from the mention of books, he felt an unfamiliar sensation in his chest. This sensation made him long to relate to the man in front of him.  Reiner didn’t know much about who this George R.R Martin guy was or what political unrest was going on overseas but no matter what subject he talked about, Bertolt made everything seem interesting. It wasn’t only that though: Bertolt spoke with an elegance and passion, gliding fluidly from subject to seemingly unrelated subject. This was probably the longest Reiner had ever seen his friend speak at one time.

For a long time, Reiner let Bertolt talk about the various stories and subject he read; he spoke about folk lore and mythology, philosophy, geography of places he hoped to visit and politics which interested him. Reiner sat there, content, mesmerized by the extensive wisdom which fell from his mouth.

“Wow you must really love to read, huh?” Reiner said, staring deeply into Bertolt’s eyes.

Realizing he had been speaking the entire time, Bertolt blushed slightly in embarrassment. “I-I’m sorry. I’ve been rambling for a long time.”

Reiner smiled. “It’s ok. I like listening to you talk.”

Bertolt’s blush came back full force and he turned his face away. With a start, he noticed from peering out the window that night had already descended upon the city. “Uh, Reiner do you know what time it is?” Bertolt asked.

Reiner pulled out his phone to check. “Oh shit, it’s almost 12. I didn’t even notice. You have work tomorrow right? We’d better get you home.”

With that, they got up from their seats and exited the restaurant. Bertolt felt an unmistakable feeling of security when Reiner opened the door for him, placing a strong hand on the small of his back as he led him into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! 
> 
> As always, comments and criticisms are welcome
> 
> I got to write a lot in between plane and car rides while I was on vacation so I've got quite a bit of chapters written. Just gotta edit them and stuff :)
> 
> I know this has been a slow story but I promise some interesting developments are coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7

Reiner sat on the lush, green grass looking ahead at the landscape of the forest. Perched on his lap was a sketch pad; the mid-sized, hardcover book of A History on Architecture lay by his side. He rolled the pencil in his hand around feeling the smooth wood as it glided between the ridges of his fingers. His brows arched upwards in concentration as his gazed flitted from white paper back to the . He’d recently finished tracing the outline of the pines and the flow of the river but he couldn’t get the backdrop of the mountains to something he found satisfactory. Erasing his previous mistake, Reiner lazily dropped his head back with a sigh.

The husky male had first started sketching and painting around the time he’d turned 18. It was his guilty pleasure--not a soul knew about, not even Krista. Drawing wasn’t a particularly “manly” hobby but he enjoyed it--it helped pass the time whenever the cattle grazed or when he just wanted to capture a piece of nature.

Judging that the image was heading downhill, he flipped to a blank sheet and began penciling in the first image that came to his mind. At first what appeared to be an array of sporadically curved line, connected to create the outlining of a narrow, long face. Next he drew two ovals which represented the eyes; a curved line to create a pointed nose. From there he laid the pencil nearly flat on the paper, creating jagged edges with the leaded side. He began shading, applying less pressure as he moved further upward. Finally he added in the appropriate contrasts and shadows.

Reiner placed the sketch book in his lap. He held his chin in his hand as he gazed down at the drawing, his brow furrowed in concentration. He had already sketched a majority of the essential pieces: hair, eyes, ears, neck and nose. The only thing missing was the mouth. Except he stumbled upon a predicament: he couldn’t decide which expression to sketch. He stared long and hard at the unfinished portrait of Bertolt. Of all the things to get stuck on, he couldn’t believe this small piece is what was giving him trouble; he didn’t want to draw a simple line and make Bertolt’s expression melancholy or bland but he didn’t want to draw an extended grin that was inauthentic to the brunette’s personality. After mulling it over a moment he decided to draw straight thin lips. At the end however he curved it slightly upward, parting the lips at the end to reveal a small set of straight teeth. The small, yet charming, smile added more character to the overall portrait.

He stared at his picture of the brunette. ‘Probably the best drawing I’ve done yet’ Reiner thought.

He looked over at the architecture book by his side. The idea to borrow a library book for his long trek through the countryside had come to him the morning of his departure. Reiner had always been a proactive individual so he’d gone down to Rose Library and picked out the books with the most appealing titles. In a pouch hooked up to his saddle was additionally: A Game of Thrones, Engineering for Dumbies, and Plato’s: The Republic. With his job approaching its end, he had managed to learn quite a bit from all 4 books.

“Damn, I’m beginning to understand why Bertl likes reading so much” Reiner mused aloud.

There was something different about reading for enjoyment than reading to meet an end. Unlike his previous experiences, Reiner had the leisure of choosing what to read and when. He could read at his own pace with no worries of having to finish within a certain period of time. He had no one to thank but Bertolt for helping him take the initiative to discover the joys of reading. 

What was Bertolt doing right now? Where was he? His thoughts floated to Bertolt’s glowing smile. The way his pink lips perked at the corners then open up his mouth to let out a chuckle. He could hear the infectious laugh ringing in his mind. He lingered back to the sensations of the night before he departed. The smooth feel of Bertolt’s forearm when he’d calmed him down after fearing he’d offended him. The warmness of Bertolt’s body heat when he’d placed his arm behind him in the theatre or the slight touch he felt when his fingers had brushed against his clothed shoulder. He wondered how it would feel if the cloth wasn’t there; the question of whether Bertolt’s bare shoulder or bare back was just as smooth as his forearm. An image flashed through his mind. His arm hooked across Bertolt’s cloth less back drawing them closer to one another’s sweaty, bare chests. Reiner snapped back to reality when he heard the grunts of restless cattle.

With a start, Reiner realized he had begun to stir in his jeans. He could sense the familiar heat building around his pelvis; his flaccid penis waking from its slumber. How was this happening? He wasn’t attracted to Bertolt in that way. I mean, the guy was handsome in his own way, but he wasn’t into the brunette like _that_. He was dating Krista, going on 7 years and as far as he knew, he was as straight as an arrow. Not to mention, the very thought of said attraction went against his beliefs as a Christian. Before he could think too deeply about this Reiner hastily got up and mounted his horse. Wiping the thoughts from his mind like a clean slate, he made his descent down the river with his herd of cattle.

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey Bertolt Ms. Brzenska is waiting for you downstairs” Mina said.

Bertolt began to panic at the mention of the blonde haired woman’s name. Ms. Rico Brzenska was a small, Russian woman could be in a sense called Bertolt’s supervisor or the official manager of the library. She had a very straightforward personality and piercing silver eyes that could cut through your soul.

Going downstairs he saw her waiting by the front doors. Greeting her, she urged him toward the employee only room which held the books people would drop off. Once inside, Bertolt could hear his heart beating in his eardrums.

“So the reason I wanted to talk to you was because apparently Rose library has been doing a good job as far as getting citizens to visit on a regular basis.”

Bertolt merely nodded in response to continue. His silence seemed to anger to the blonde haired woman but she continued regardless. “As a result, the city has given us more funding. I talked to them and they believe the construction of a children’s activity center would further help the library to grow, as well as, give it more publicity.”

“Oh, that’s great.” Bertolt said with a strained smile. So if an activity center was going to be buildt did that mean he would have to be in charge of it too? Bertolt wasn’t sure if he could hand all of that responsibility. She seemed to notice Bertolt’s growing concern though.

“I’m pretty sure I know what‘s going through your head right now. You’re wondering if you will have to take charge of the center right? The answer is no. The city and I will hire and recruit additional staff to manage the new building.”

At that, Bertolt breathed a sigh of relief. “May I ask a question?”

“Go ahead”

“Um, when is all this construction going to start?”

“Well for right now the city is debating between two companies to contract with: Colossal Titan Inc. and Survey Corps Construction. So for now construction depends on how fast they come to a decision.”

Survey Corps Construction? Wasn’t that the company Reiner worked for? Lost in thought, he almost didn’t hear Ms. Brzenska say goodbye and begin to leave.

“Wait!” Bertolt said as Rico turned to glare at him, “I-I mean, please wait, I actually know someone who works for Survey Corps Construction.”

At this Rico’s brow raised in curiosity. “Oh really? Who is this?”

“My friend, Reiner Braun”

“Hmm… this could be useful. Since you know someone who works there, I’ll be sure to mention it to the committee at our next meeting. The fact that you know someone there could mean smoother communication on how we want the center built and give us the opportunity to use them for future projects if the situation ever calls for it. I’ll keep you updated on the city’s decision.”

With a nod and thanks Rico departed from the library. While he waved her off, Bertolt realized that that was the first time he had publicly revealed him and Reiner to be friends. As an afterthought, Bertolt figured he should tell his friend about this kind of important news. However, he immediately decided this was the kind of news that needed to be told face-to-face rather than on the phone. Besides, he didn’t want to tell him this information and distract him from his current job. Not to mention, he wasn’t even sure if he’d be able to reach him due to the fact his job often took him far out into the countryside. With a sigh, Bertolt went back to work, but this time with a small gleam of hope in his chest.

 

* * *

 

“Hello… Hey dad I’m outside” Reiner said.

A moment later out came Mr. Braun himself. He wore a pair of dark brown boots, along with faded blue jeans and a plaid light orange and white collared shirt. After receiving a call from his father not even a day after he had finished his final job, they made a point to visit the hardware store together. Many appliances in the Braun house needed maintenance, specifically the air conditioner, so Reiner had come over to help aid his father. After analyzing the appliance with his father, they had decided to head to the store to purchase a new power unit, as well as, new fans just to be safe.

“Sorry for the mess, just move some of that stuff out of the way” Reiner said as he attempted to throw his books to the backseat.

“You need to clean out this truck of yours, son. Don’t go having that sweet girl of yours doing it for you” Mr. Braun scolded.

“Sorry sir, I’ll make sure to clean it whenever I get the chance.” Reiner replied.

Mr. Braun stopped for a moment and picked up the ‘A History on Architecture’ book from the carpeted floor holding it in his massive hand.

“What’s this?” Mr. Braun asked eyeing it suspiciously.

“Oh nothing just something I picked up” Reiner said, motioning for his father to hand him the book.

Mr. Braun grunted in response. “Since when did you start taking an interest in books? You plan on going back to school or something?”

“What? No. Dad, I just decided to read it for fun, that’s all”

“For fun, huh? Where’d you get?”

“Rose Library”

“Rose library? That place is a bit out the way for to be going there isn’t it? Since when do you go to a library for fun?”

“My friend works there. I was bored last week so I decided to visit him.”

“Is it those friends of yours that are always making googly eyes at each other? I’ve already told you there’s something up with those boys.” Mr. Braun said, giving his son a question look.

“Who? Jean and Marco? No, I already told you they work at the store. You haven’t met this guy yet. His name’s Bertolt.” Reiner said.

“Bertolt?” Mr. Braun scoffed, “What kind of man works at a library for a living?”

“Come on dad, that’s not fair. He’s really good guy. I’m sure if you met him you’d like him. He’s really smart too.” Reiner reassured him.

Mr. Braun gave a slight frown “I don’t know about that son but I guess we’ll wait and see.”

Once they’d reached the hardware store they got down and picked out the necessary supplies they had needed. Ever since he was young, Reiner and his father had always worked on various “projects” together. At first forced to help his father, Reiner had missed out on many social outings with friends and had hated the prospect of working altogether. However, over the years, Reiner came to appreciate the fact that his father had taught him skills that would last a lifetime; it had also given them plenty of time to bond as father and son. Like a well-oiled machine Reiner and his father quickly and efficiently they strolled down the aisles. After arriving back home they went to work on the busted air conditioner.

“So how’s it going with you and Krista? You guys doing all right?” Mr. Braun said as he opened his tool box.

“Yeah we’re doing fine. We haven’t seen each other that much because of work but it’s going good. Wrench please.” Reiner said as he proceeded to unscrew the outer bolts which kept the appliance in front of him together.

Reiner proceeded to complete his task swiftly yet efficiently. With no time at all he had accomplished the task of replacing the old power unit with the one him and his father had bought.

“So since we are on the subject… when are you and Krista gonna give me some grandkids?” Mr. Braun teased.

“Dad really?! Come on!” Reiner exclaimed, giving his father a slightly annoyed look. “I need the new fans by the way.”

Mr. Braun let out a low chuckle, handing his son the blades of metal. “Relax, I’m just messing with you son. Those kinds of questions are your mother’s territory.”

Reiner let out a sigh of exhaustion and smirked. “Don’t I know it”

“She’s just lookin’ out for the two of you, that’s all.” his father assured him.

Once they had finished their tasks they both took a seat side by side on the worn out bench located on the left side of Mr. and Mrs. Braun’s front porch. The sun was beginning to set, taking on a reddish-yellow color, the remaining sun piercing through the oaks and pines of the countryside to spread tiny shadows upon the plowed land. The odd yet comfortable aroma of oak, pine, manure and sweat filled Reiner’s nostrils. Reiner brought a brown bottle to his lips, his taste buds absorbing the cold, refreshing taste Boston Lager. These were the kind of moments Reiner cherished with his old man; watching the sunset while sipping beers on the front porch. While he knew that his father wasn’t the easiest person to get along with (and to most of the human population not very approachable either due to his intimidating stature) he was glad he could speak to his father about anything that was on his mind in confidence.

A Sigh broke the silence.

“Hey dad… Can I talk to you about something?” Reiner said as he fiddled with the Boston Lager label.

Mr. Braun took a sip of his own respective drink. “Sure, son. What’s up?”

“Uh, Krista and I have been having some trouble lately” Reiner said, bringing a hand to scratch the back of his neck.

“I thought you said everything was fine” Mr. Braun replied.

“It is. I mean, I guess it is for the most part. Look it’s just that uh, Krista and I have kind of been having trouble… in the bedroom.” Reiner said shyly.

His father stayed silent as Reiner spoke, only letting out a lone grunt as an indication to continue.

“I don’t know what’s wrong, Dad… Krista’s a beautiful girl, like really beautiful. But, I don’t know. I just… I can’t when it comes down to it.”

Mr. Braun placed his drink down to stare at his son fully. “Be honest with me son, are you attracted to Krista?”

“Yes I am! She’s beautiful, she’s a goddess. I’m just—I’m just afraid what’ll happen if this keeps happening. If this keeps happening, I’m not sure if I’ll start questioning whether I’m really in love with her or not.”

Mr. Braun placed a heavy hand on Reiner’s shoulder. “Son, God works in mysterious ways. You know, after your mother and I got married, we had troubles like yours down the road. It was especially difficult when we were trying to have you. Hell, I had a couple of doubts about whether the relationship was worth it. But you know what? Your mother and I both prayed every day. It didn’t happen immediately; but after a couple of months, He answered our prayers by giving us you.” Mr. Braun paused for a second, letting out a deep breathe. “You know, if you and Krista don’t work out, that’s a damn shame. Your mother'll be heartbroken and so will I, but it’s not the end of the world. I know you’re worried about this ordeal going on between you two, but just try to take everything in stride. God has a plan for all of us. If his plan is for you and Krista to be together then so be it, but if He places someone else in your life you’ve just gotta have faith that everything will turn out alright. Do you understand what I’m saying Reiner?”

“Yeah, I think so.” Reiner gave his father a small smile. “Thanks dad.”

Wrapping an arm around Reiner’s shoulder, Mr. Braun pulled his son into a half hug. They sat like that for a long moment, simply enjoying each other’s company while watching the countryside slowly descend into nighttime. However, the moment was broken as Reiner’s phone vibrated in his pocket. Checking the number, he recognized it to be one of the office numbers of Survey Corps Construction. Excusing himself, Reiner stood in the middle of his parent’s front lawn and answered.

“Hello?” Reiner said.

The unmistakable voice of his boss rang in his ears. “Hey brat, I need you to stop by my office. Need to talk to you about a project for the city.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was around ten in the evening when Reiner made his way into the parking lot of Survery Corps Construction, with the slightly chilled night air surrounding all who happened to be out, him included. Quickly, Reiner made his way into the building passing all the bulldozers and stacks of various metals inside to find himself standing in front of a small room situated toward the back of the building. The rough surface of the splintered wood door as it made contact with Reiner’s knuckles echoed loudly in the nearly abandoned building of Survery Corps Construction. 

With the sound of a bolt unlocking and the creek of the door hinges, he stood facing his boss Levi Ackerman.

“Hmph, I was wondering when you were going to show up. Get inside.” Levi ordered as he opened the door wider to let Reiner in.

As Reiner came in, he looked up and down at his boss as he made his way to his desk. With his normal scowl, Levi wore the company’s trade mark green polo shirt with loose black leather pants and matching steel toed boots. Plopping himself down on his dark brown, leather reclining chair, Levi leaned back, kicking his feet up to plant them firmly on his desk, legs crossed. Motioning for Reiner to sit down in the padded chair across from him, Levi interlinked his hands together resting them on his chest in a relaxed fashion.

“So, I told you why I wanted you here. We have a new job that we’ll be starting this coming week.” Levi said.

“Ok. What’s the job?” Reiner asked.

“We’re going to be building an activity center for Rose Library.” Levi said.

“Rose Library? My friend works there.” Reiner said, a smile forming on his lips.

“Yes I’m aware of that. That’s one of the reasons why the city has chosen us over the other contracting company.”

“Because of Bertolt? Why?” Reiner asked.

“Because he’s the head librarian. The rightful owner, Ms. Brzenka, has put your friend in charge of working with us to build the center. Since you have connections with him, the city and Ms. Brzenka felt there would be better communication if they contracted with us.”

“Really? Great. When do I start heading the project?

“You don’t.”

“What?!” Reiner said dumbfounded. “Who’s going to be heading it then?!”

“Erwin will be” Levi said.

Reiner couldn’t believe his ears. For the past two years Levi had trusted him to handle both the hard labor and contracting/planning with numerous clients. In most of those situations it was Erwin who was _his_ subordinate or he would be on a different project all together. What was up with this sudden shift in power? Why wouldn’t Levi leave him in charge? Not to toot his own horn but Reiner knew he was a confident, dependable leader that people could trust. Not to mention, the nervous brunette would communicate with him more than anyone else put in charge.

“But he’s my friend, you even said so yourself that there’d be better communication, I—“

“I know that, which is precisely why you aren’t going to be heading this project alone. Erwin will be your supervisor but you will still have some control over this job.”

“I don’t understand. Why are you having me co-head? I mean, I get that your cautious about your workers and everything but why?” Reiner said. He was beginning to feel his anger rise.

“Well to be honest, Erwin was the one who suggested it. He said it would be good if our workers, namely you, had as little chance for distractions because this is such a big job and opportunity for the company.”

While Reiner knew it was Erwin’s idea, he couldn’t be completely mad at the guy. He’d known him ever since he’d started working there and they were pretty close as coworkers; Reiner wouldn’t even deny the notion that they were good friends.

“Be grateful I’m letting you co-head. I can just as easily have you do the tedious work Connie and Sasha are going to be doing.” Levi exclaimed as he glared at Reiner.

Knowing this wasn’t a fight he wasn’t going to win Reiner put his qualms aside and agreed to the plan of action. I mean, what else could he do? Apologizing and thanking Levi he left the office quickly. As much as he didn’t like it, his anger soon dissipated at the thought of being able to spend his work day alongside Bertolt.

* * *

 

“I have some good news” Bertolt said, smiling brightly.

Reiner smiled back. “Yeah so do I”

It was only a few more days until Reiner’s coworkers and he would be working on the new center. For the time being both men stood out in front of Rose Library, Bertolt having just gotten on his break.

“You can go first if you want” Bertolt said replied.

“Ok, so I got a call from work yesterday about his new client we are going to be building for and it turns out its—“

“It’s Rose Library” Bertolt finished with a laugh.

Reiner let out a hearty laugh of his own, overflowing with excitement and before he could even think, his body almost seemed to act on its own accord; he was wrapping his muscular arms in an embrace around the skinny man and lifting him up.

Reiner let out a gasp as he felt the warmth of Reiner’s upper body engulf him and his feet come off the floor. He’d never been this close to Reiner before. He smelled strongly like Earth, sandalwood, and cement. The aroma was uniquely his own; Bertolt couldn’t remember ever smelling a scent so weirdly satisfying. He began to sweat with nervousness however, when he felt the familiar heat in his lower abdomen.

When Reiner had realized he’d picked up Bertolt and was holding him so close, the image from last week reared its head in his mind. His eyes went wide as the thought quickly consumed him. Before he could give the lower half of his body time to fully react, he quickly put Bertolt down and took a step back.

“S-Sorry about that. Got a little too excited” Reiner said as he turned his eyes away. He blushed in embarrassment; he couldn’t believe he had just done that, what was wrong with him?

“I-It’s ok” Bertolt said, sporting a blush of his own.

An awkward silence hung between the two of them as they stood in front of the library.

Reiner cleared his throat to break the silence. “So… You ready to go?

“Y-Yeah” Bertolt said.

“Did you have a place in mind?” Reiner asked.

“Not really, we can go wherever you want to”

“Ok” Reiner said as he drove off the parking lot.

At first, the silence in the car was nearly unbearable but when they had arrived at their usual café and sat down the awkwardness had mostly dissipated. Throughout their lunch, Reiner and Bertolt remained focused on the subject of the work they would be doing within the next couple of days. Bertolt talked and shared information about his ideas, interior layout for the center and how they would manage the budget. Reiner had decided halfway through their conversation not to tell him about Erwin. There would be no point. Besides, he would still be working with Bertolt either way even if Erwin would probably be breathing down his neck. Still, that was better than nothing he had to admit; all that mattered now was he Bertolt were here now and they would be spending a lot more time together in the future.


	8. Chapter 8

It was early morning when Bertolt strolled his way inside Rose Library. Like the rising sun, the excitement he felt within himself rose as time passed. Today was the day Reiner and Survery Corps Construction would be coming to consult about the new center-- the first official day Reiner and he would be working side by side. Mina’s aversion to work or Thomas’s laziness couldn't hinder the excitement surging through him. As the clock struck three he watched as Reiner and his coworkers scurried in like ants through the sliding doors.

“Hey!” his friend greeted, a smile stretching itself cheek to cheek.

“Hi” Bertolt smiled back. “So it looks like we’re going to be working together.”

“Yeah! I’m not going to be heading the project though. Well actually I’ll be co-heading it. Sorry for not telling you.”

Bertolt's brow furrowed down in confusion. “Co-heading? Like we’ll be working with someone else?” he stuttered.

He wasn’t sure he wanted to work with anyone else. He had a history of not working well with others. What if they didn’t listen to him or took advantage of him?

“Don’t worry Bertl" Reiner comforted. "I’ve worked with him on tons of projects; he’s a good guy--oh there he is now.”

Bertolt turned back to see the head manager. His blood ran cold. No, no, no. This had to be some kind of joke. But it wasn’t. There was no denying that blonde, slicked back hair, those glacier blue eyes or that confident stride.

“Bertolt, I’d like you to meet Erwin Smith.”

Erwin was just as Bertolt remembered. He held a light complexion with rough, hardened skin. He wore a loose grey shirt with the Survey Corps logo on it: the animated white wing of a dove covered by an identical blue one. The outline of shapely muscles showed through the cotton material of his top but did not cling to his skin like Reiner’s. The sweet hint of Armani exchange cologne wafted to Bertolt’s nostrils.

Erwin stuck out his long sculpted arm. “Hello Bertolt, it’s nice to meet you. I look forward to working with you” he said, soft pink lips formed into a knowing smile.

When they shook, he felt the grasp of the smooth yet powerful hand in his own. The feeling was not unfamiliar to him. Images of late nights in shady, run down hotels flooded through his mind; Erwin had felt a lot more than the skin of his hand once before.

“Y-You too” Bertolt stuttered.

The thud of Bertolt's heart drummed in his ears as he greeted the staff and led them to a conference room situated in the right back corner of the library, he’d excused himself immediately after. He went to the bathroom, needing to be secluded so he could calm his breathing and rapidly beating heart.

He went to one of the white porcelain sinks and splashed icy cold water on his face. He felt the pulse of his wrist beating a thousand miles per hour, his vision spun wildly and the slimy, sour-like taste of bile flooded his taste buds.

“Of all the places to run into you…”

Bertolt jumped as he heard Erwin’s smooth, baritone voice in his ear. He hadn’t even noticed he’d come into the bathroom.

Slowly, like a lion ready to pounce, Erwin stalked closer to Bertolt. The brunette backed away in fear before he had planted his back against the cold white tiles of the bathroom wall.

“I never thought I’d find you in a place like this. What a pleasant surprise…” Erwin purred as he placed a muscular thigh between Bertolt’s legs to immobilize him.

Bertolt let out a squeak as he put both his hands up in defense. In response Erwin used a powerful hand to grasp both of Bertolt’s wrists and pull them up over his head. With horror, Bertolt felt the unwanted heat of sexual desire blooming in his lower abdomen as memories of this position rushed back to him. He writhed and strained under the powerful grip in an attempt to break free but his efforts were fruitless. Erwin’s other hand slipped underneath his shirt to explore the heated flesh. Bertolt’s body tensed as the blonde’s intrusive fingers glided upward tickling the hair of his stomach and chest. His breathing hitched when a rough finger clamped onto his pink nipple and twisted teasingly. A low moan resonated off the bathroom walls as Bertolt’s internal temperature skyrocketed.

“This feels familiar doesn’t it Bertolt? Remember when I fucked you senseless in the hotel bathroom? You liked that didn’t you?” 

Bertolt could hear the devilish smirk in Erwin’s tone.

“Erwin, I don’t want to do this, p-please stop—“ Bertolt pleaded.

Erwin feigned innocence. “Stop what Bertolt? This?” His hand left his upper body and snaked downward to cup Bertolt through his jeans.

Bertolt let out a low moan, trying desperately to will his inevitably growing erection away.

“You’ve heard of the saying ‘actions speak louder than words’ right?” Erwin purred.

Bertolt let out a high pitched squeak in response, hoping Erwin couldn’t feel what he was doing to him. Erwin however must have felt the throbbing in his palm because he looked down with a wicked grin.

“Hmm it seems like you really _don’t_ want me to stop. Your actions are speaking volumes more than your words right now”

Bertolt shut his eyes tight, praying somebody--anybody--would come. Suddenly he felt the hand leave his crotch and his chin was pulled slightly downward as soft lips made contact with his own. A mix of peppermint and coffee l along with the familiar scent of aftershave. The kiss lasted as fast as it had unexpectedly come though. Erwin pulled back, releasing Bertolt’s hands as he did so.

“We’ll have plenty of time for this later.” He winked, “See you in the conference room.”

With that, Erwin exited the bathroom, leaving Bertolt to slump down onto the cold, bathroom floor.

 

* * *

 

Reiner couldn’t understand what had changed in his friend. Ever since he had excused himself, he’d been giving off waves upon waves of nervous vibes. He knew Bertolt was a naturally timid person but this kind of timidity was different. His shoulder’s arched upward like a tortoise trying to hide in its shell. His eyes would dart left to right frantically whenever Erwin or anyone else would pass by. Even when Reiner would smile at him from across the library’s long oak conference table Bertolt’s face continued to remain sullen.

It wasn’t until they had retired for lunch that Reiner had decided to confront the brunette.

They sat down at their usual table; Bertolt still with a sad look on his face, looking out into space. “Bertl…” Reiner said.

No response.

He tried again. “Bertl…”

Still nothing.

Reiner’s brow furrowed in irritation. “Bertolt!” he screamed.

He watched as the far off look dissipated from Bertolt’s eyes, his.

“Sorry…” Bertolt mumbled, hanging his head low.

“Bertolt are you alright?”

“I’m fine” Bertolt said curtly.

“Really? Because you’ve been acting really weird since this morning” Reiner said, concern adorning his features, “Are you sure nothing’s wrong?”

Bertolt began to break out into a nervous sweat. Yes, something definitely _was_ wrong: a ghost from his past had come back to haunt him and his name was Erwin. He wanted to tell Reiner everything: how they had met, their past history, the reason he was so on edge around him but he couldn’t without exposing his sexuality. What if Reiner thought he was disgusting? What if he decided to walk out on Bertolt’s life after this new piece of information? The unknown result of these questions is what scared him most. So for now, until he actually grew a spine large enough to tell the burly blonde, he would keep his mouth shut.

Yes… I’m sure nothing is wrong” Bertolt said solemnly.

Reiner let out a heavy sigh. “Bertl you know you can tell me anything right? You’re my friend, you really are.” Reiner said as he reached out to give Bertolt a comforting squeeze on his shoulder.

Bertolt wanted to trust Reiner, he really did, but he had heard all that ‘I won’t judge you stuff’ before; it didn’t work out the last time. Still he felt bad that Reiner had to deal with his current mood; that sentiment was not lost upon him.

“I know… Thanks Reiner” Bertolt said with a small smile.

Reiner flashed him back his wide trademark grin. “Hey, there’s that smile I like so much”

Once they were done with their lunch break they headed back to the library. As they got down however, Reiner remembered he had drawn up some rough layout sketches of the center for Erwin.

“Hey Bertl, can you do me a favor and get some blueprints from the back? It’s in a long plastic tube” Reiner explained.

Bertolt nodded as he arched his back over the passenger seat to scrummage around for the item in Reiner’s convoluted back seat.

“Reiner…” Bertolt said as he got out of the car.

“Yeah, did you find the blueprints?” Reiner said as he made his way around the hood of his car to Bertolt’s side.

Turning around to face Reiner, Bertolt held the blueprints in one hand, A Game of Thrones in the other. Reiner immediately craned his neck downward to hide his tomato red face. Damn, he knew he should have listened to his dad and cleaned out his truck. “O-Oh that…”

Bertolt's eyes shot up in astonishment. “You’ve been reading this?” he asked.

“W-Well yeah, you made it sound so interesting before so I decided to give it a try” Reiner blushed.

Bertolt gave a small smile watching as Reiner tried to cover up his embarrassment. It was a cute site to behold if he was being honest with himself.

“I can lend you the rest of the books so you don’t have to use the library if you want” Bertolt said. He was honestly shocked at the suggestion he’d proposed: he never lent anyone his books, not even Annie.

“Ok cool. Thanks a bunch Bertl” Reiner said. A comfortable silence passed between them for a moment before Reiner cleared his throat. “Well, I guess we should head inside.”

“Yeah… I guess so” Bertolt frowned; he really wasn’t looking forward to seeing Erwin again.

When they came back from lunch Reiner and Bertolt sat side by side in the conference room as the workers of Survey Corps discussed plans for the center. Even with Erwin’s presence looming over him, Bertolt felt a slight sense of security sitting next to his golden eyed friend. Whenever his mind would start drifting to darker places Reiner would have the uncanny timing of giving him a smile or a playful little nudge to put his focus back on the present. These little things helped Bertolt to survive the remainder of his work day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay after about 7 chapters we finally get some conflict lol 
> 
> I want to thank wizardinblack and his story No One Knows for the Erwin/Bertolt inspiration.
> 
> If there is anyone who hasn't read his story, I would highly recommend it :)
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! Until next time!


	9. Chapter 9

Purposefully crafted pieces of metal whizzed through the air, breaking the silence in the black walled room. Bright glass lights overhead illuminated the shiny metallic ends of shells scattered upon the ground. The overpowering scent of gunpowder filled the small building. Bertolt held the cold steel in both his hands, a long finger curled loosely around the trigger. He exhaled, shooting at the targets drawn out head in front of him.

As the echo of his handgun rang through the firing range, he felt some of his pent up tension and anxiety blow away like how the bullets had from the barrel. He couldn’t remember the exact moment in time when he had begun to enjoy it but he had always come to the shooting range whenever life seemed to bog him down. Annie had first introduced him to the joys of shooting about 2 or 3 years ago. He still remembered the first time he had shot his handgun: that sense of peace after letting out his emotions, how all those feelings seemed to be packed into the long pieces of steel and let out in an explosive and destructive instant.

He relaxed his grip on the weapon in his hand as he turned his head to stare into Annie’s seemingly cold blue eyes.

“Ok Bertolt spit it out, what’s bothering you?” Annie pressed.

“Nothing’s bothering me” he said, shooting another 3 times, affectively hitting the targets head, right bicep and chest region.

Annie gave him a pointed glare. “If nothing was bothering you you wouldn’t be burying rounds into Mr. Cardboard Cutout over there” Annie said as she pointed to the target 50 feet away.

He let out a deep sigh. He may as well tell Annie the truth before she physically beat it out of him.

“So they are adding a new center to our library and Reiner’s company is in charge of it, which means Reiner and I are going to be working together.”

“Isn’t that a good thing?” Annie said after she shot her own respective rounds.

“Of course it is, but that’s not the problem.” Bertolt said, “The problem is Erwin.”

Annie paused as she was about to shoot again, staring directly at him. “You mean Erwin, Erwin?”

Bertolt nodded his head. “Yeah. It turns out he works for Survey Corps Construction.”

Annie let out a dark chuckle as she remembered their conversation from last month. “Can’t believe that asshole built my house. If I’d known I was in such close contact with him I would’ve arrested him the second I saw him.”

“Could you actually do that?” Bertolt asked, genuinely curious.

Annie gave him a shrug. “I was deputy chief back then and I still am so why the hell not?”

Bertolt rolled his eyes at her. “Maybe because you’d be putting your job at risk if you did?”

Annie gave him a deadpan look. “Geez, I know that Bertolt I’m kidding. I may be a bit arrogant but I’m not cocky enough to abuse the law and expect to not get caught” Annie said as she shot 3 rounds, each a head shot as expected.

Lowering her gun, Annie remained silent for a moment processing everything that she had been told.

“Ok wait, something doesn’t match up here. Obviously you’re a bit worried Erwin is working so close to you but, here’s something: why don’t you just avoid the guy?”

“Because he’s the head manager” Bertolt explained.

“Oh...” Annie said, beginning to understand his predicament. She knew Bertolt had to play an important part in the making of the new activity center because he was the head librarian. And if Erwin was the head manager, then a meeting between the two of them was nearly impossible to escape.

“So Erwin already knows you work there? You’ve already talked to him?” Annie said. Bertolt nodded in response.

“How did that go over?” Annie asked.

Bertolt’s lips formed to a frown for an instant. “It was really weird. He introduced himself like we’d never met before. But I guess he didn’t want people to start asking questions about how we knew each other.”

“Hmm, seems about right. Did anything else happen?” Annie asked.

“No that was it.” Bertolt lied, quickly averting his eyes from Annie’s.

“Are you sure nothing else happened between you two?” Annie asked glaring knowingly at Bertolt.

Bertolt shrunk in on himself under her intense gaze. How did she always manage to see through Bertolt’s half-truths or figure out he was keeping something from her? Did she have some kind of a sixth sense or something? Still, Bertolt stood his ground and remained silent.

“Bertolt…” Annie said, annoyance clear in her voice, as she tapped her foot intimidatingly on the dank, grey concrete.

Ok so maybe this wasn’t the right course of action to take. While he wanted to stand his ground like Annie encouraged him to, he knew she wasn’t the right person to start with. You have to crawl before you can walk right? And besides, he wasn’t stupid enough to tell her to ‘fuck off’ or say ‘it’s none of your business’; he did value his life after all.

“Ok fine.” Bertolt said with an air of finality “Long story short, Erwin and I almost kind of, uh, did some things in the bathroom today. I-I didn’t want to, but he pinned me down.” Bertolt’s eyes stared at nothing and everything as he remembered the event from earlier that day. “But he stopped before things got serious and said ‘We’ll have plenty of times for this later’”

Annie let a scowl show on her face for a second. “Next time that happens you kick that asshole where it hurts and call me” Annie said. “Until then what do you plan to do?”

Bertolt let out a defeated sigh. “I don’t know. Apparently Reiner and he are good friends. I want to tell Erwin to back off but I don’t want him to hold anything over me or tell Reiner about, you know… my interests.” Bertolt mumbled, head in his hands “Ahh! I don’t know what to do”

“So you don’t want Reiner to know you’re gay?” Annie asked.

“No. I mean, yes, but I want to be the one to tell him, not someone else.” Bertolt said.

“So if you want to keep Erwin satisfied and show Reiner you’re into dudes why don’t you hit two birds with one stone and just fuck them both?” Annie said sarcastically.

“Annie!” Bertolt hissed, looking around to see if anyone else had heard. But aside from a couple of other people farther down they were basically alone.

Turning back to her, he gave the woman a pointed glare.

She scoffed at his attempt of intimidation. “Please, it’s not like you haven’t thought about it before.”

He honestly hadn’t but now with the idea fresh in his mind he couldn’t help but let his thoughts drift. His cheeks burned crimson as he averted his eyes from Annie’s.

“You’re thinking about it now aren’t you?” Annie evilly smirked.

“N-No!” Bertolt stuttered. “Annie are you going to help me or not?”

Annie lowered her gun, a look of complete seriousness ridden on her face. “Bertolt, when you and Erwin had that little fiasco 3 years ago, I offered to arrest him for you so long as you filed out a report. Do you remember what you said?”

Bertolt let out a heavy sigh. He hated when Annie used his past against him.

“You said that you would never betray him like that. That he meant too much to you and that what you had was special. Given what you went through and how long it’s been since you’ve seen him, do you honestly still have those same feelings?”

Bertolt was silent for a moment. “Annie, please don’t make me answer that” he said in a voice little above a whisper.

Annie let out a long sigh. “Look Bertolt, I guess all I can tell you is to be honest with him. Tell him you’re tired of the shit he’s pulling again, that you’re both mature adults and you won’t have it. Nothing good can come from staying silent and waiting for the past to repeat itself. If he doesn’t back off, come tell me and I’ll take care of it.”

 

* * *

 " _A Skyscraper’s infrastructure is first supported by a thick pad of concrete located underground. Next, the above ground floors are backed by sets of vertical columns made up of hard steel used on each floor. These vertical columns are then connected by horizontal girder beams (sometimes vertical beams, as well, for additional reinforcement) to further support the structure.”_

Reiner sat back in the dark brown, leather couch of the living room tasting the overtly sweet tea he had prepared while dressed in his pajamas which consisted of loose, black basketball shorts and an old, gray tight-fitting tank top. The sound of the front door slamming diverted his attention from the Architecture book he was currently reading. He marked his page and set it down on the coffee table. Reiner turned his head to see Krista making her way toward him. She wore the stereotypical attire of most medical personnel: she had on a set of dark blue scrubs, plain white shoes along with her blonde hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.  

“Hi” She smiled sweetly as she planted herself next to him, setting her purse down on the table in front of her.

“Hey” He greeted her in return.

Their tension filled bodies sank slowly into the couch underneath like a body enveloped in quicksand, soaking up the momentary peace which comes after a long, hard day’s work. Reiner was the first to break the silence, turning his head to look at Krista.

“Hey so are the groceries still in your car? You want me to get them down for you?” Reiner asked.

“What groceries?” Krista asked, looking a bit lost as to what her muscular counterpart was talking about.

“The ones I texted you about earlier?” Reiner said.

Krista’s eyes widened with realization. “Oh my gosh, no. I’m so sorry Reiner I totally forgot to pick them up.”

Reiner let out a long, pronounced exhale “It’s ok. I’ll drop by the store tomorrow after work” he said trying to keep a cool head.

Krista was a sweet girl, she really was; but Reiner found he was growing tired of constantly doing all the “domestic duties” while she dived head first into her work. If he was being honest with himself, it was a bit emasculating. The worst part was that she didn’t necessarily have to take on this heavy amount of work and stress if she didn’t want to. The fact of the matter was that as far as finances went, they were in the clear; they had no outstanding debt, all of Reiner’s old college loans being paid off years ago and Krista’s respective college expenses paid for through grant money. He couldn’t think of a reason why Krista would be killing herself working these long hours and quite frankly, the excuse ‘I’m busy with work’ was getting a little old.

A tense minute of silence passed between them. To ease the tension, Krista picked up his architecture book, examining it thoroughly. “I didn’t know you read for fun. Are you planning on going back to school again?”

“No, I borrowed it from the library Bertl works at. You remember him right?” Reiner said.

“Oh yeah, that friend of yours you had lunch with. He sounds nice.” Krista replied.

“He is. You’ll like him when you meet him. He’s kind of quiet but he’s a good guy once he breaks out of his shell. Oh and he’s really tall, so you may have to crane your neck a little to look at him” Reiner said with a chuckle; He already had a picture of their first encounter playing through his head.

Krista gave him a teasing slap to his bicep. “Not much different from what I do know” She smiled.

“Hey, are you calling me some kind of giant or something?” Reiner said, sporting a pleasant smirk of his own.

Krista let out a small laugh. “You’re the one who said it, not me.”

They both broke out in gales of laughter that bounced off the walls of their otherwise quiet house. They did not speak for some time, simply soaking up the comfortable stillness and pleasant vibes from their previous conversation. As the vibrancy dissipated to relatively comfortable silence, Krista began to fidget in her seat.

 “I hope I can meet this friend of yours soon.” Krista said with a slight frown. “I’m not sure when the hospital will give me another day off besides Sundays”

“You know, you’ve been working later than you usually do.” Reiner said solemnly.

“I know…It’s been pretty busy at the hospital. Petra’s been asking for me to work overtime a lot lately” Krista said.

“You could always, you know, tell them ‘no’” Reiner said, his tone laced with sarcasm.

Krista’s brows came down in irritation. “Reiner, I already told you I can’t do that. You know how much they need me they—“

“Krista, I’m sure they can manage without you for at least a couple hours every day. The staff can’t be _that_ incompetent.” Reiner clipped out. He could feel his blood beginning to boil.

Krista’s mouth fell open in shock. “You know how busy we are Reiner, you’ve been there before. There are patients there that won’t cooperate with anyone else but me.”

“Yeah I know. You tell me all the time. That seems to be your excuse whenever work comes up; you sound like a broken record sometimes.” Reiner said, his snarky tone rising in volume.

Krista’s hurt expression lasted for a second before it turned to anger. “Well excuse me for having a heart for all the sick people out there. I’m sorry I can’t be like you and joke around with my coworkers while I move a couple of bricks for 8 hours.”

“Well at least my job _has_ reasonable hours. Even if it didn’t I’d at least have the courage to keep them from working me all day and night.” Reiner said.

“You know what? Maybe I should just go live at the hospital because, according to you, I spend all night there anyways.” Krista exclaimed.

“Yeah, well maybe you should” Reiner retorted.

The intense tension in the air was palpable enough to cut with a knife. A small sniffle replaced the silence as Krista turned her head away from Reiner.

“Why are you acting this way?” Krista asked, tears forming at the edges of her eyes “Did I do something wrong? I already said I’m sorry about the groceries. I’ll go pick them up right now if you really want me to.” Krista proceeded to lift herself up off the couch and head for the door.

Reiner promptly followed after her, grabbing a hold of her wrist before she had the chance to walk out the door. She struggled momentarily before succumbing to Reiner’s power. She was turned around and brought into a tight embrace, pushing her face into Reiner’s soft, lavender scented nightshirt. As Reiner swayed her gently from side to side, he heard a small cry from around his chest area. Upon hearing that anguished sound, Reiner immediately felt his spirit sink. He hated to see or hear Krista cry, especially when he was the cause of it.

“Krista, I’m sorry” Reiner apologized, rubbing her back soothingly. “I just… I miss you sometimes”

Krista pulled away from him, wiping her eyes before speaking. “No I’m sorry. I miss you too Reiner, I really do.” She gave him a strained smile. “I understand why you’re angry… I’ll talk to Petra later to see if she can cut back on my hours.”

Reiner nodded in response as she placed both her hands on Reiner’s hard stomach, gliding up and down along the hardened abdominal muscles in a soothing motion as she stared straight at the bulky man’s chest. “I love you Reiner.”

“You too Krista” Reiner said as he bent forward slightly to capture her lips into a kiss.

With the previous argument weighing down heavily on both of them, they decided to get dressed and head to bed. As Reiner and Krista lay side by side, Reiner pondered on his father's words of advice. He prayed that everything would work itself out, that everything would be alright between him and the woman sleeping peacefully beside him. With the exhaustion of the day finally bearing down upon him, his body went limp on the soft cushion of his bed as his eyelids began to slowly close. With the focus of his bedroom ceiling getting hazier and hazier, the last memory that filtered through his mind was his and Bertolt's outing a couple of weeks ago. Hmmm, maybe he should invite the tall brunette out sometime again in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read the story so far and has left comments/critiques. It means the world to me that you care enough to take time out of your day to read my story.
> 
> Also, to Barafanito: I hope you enjoyed this little appearance by Annie :) she is such a fun character to write.
> 
> Well, till next time everyone!


	10. Chapter 10

The commotion of running faucet water and the sound of a fridge opening came through the thin wooden walls waking Reiner from his slumber. With a groan, he propped himself up on an elbow as he rubbed at his tired eyes. If there was one thing Reiner could count on it was Krista being able to wake him up before work unintentionally. For such a short and relatively soft spoken girl she sure could make a ruckus when she wanted to. Reiner didn’t even bother setting an alarm anymore unless Krista was working the night shift. With an air of finality, figuring he may as well get ready for the day Reiner got up and dressed for work before making his way to the kitchen.

“Oh I’m sorry did I wake you again?” Krista apologized as she saw Reiner come in.

“Yeah but its ok. There are worse ways to be woken up” Reiner chuckled.

“You’re already getting ready for work?” Krista asked as she looked Reiner up and down.

“Yeah I may as well. You’re going in?”

“Mhmm” Krista said as she grabbed her purse to make her way out the door. Before she left the kitchen however she felt a hand grab her wrist effectively stopping her in place.

“Hey before you go, I was thinking maybe we could do something this weekend?” Reiner postulated as he brought her closer to place each of his hands on her thin hips. “Maybe go out to a nice place for dinner and then come back and spend some alone time together.” A suggestive smile graced his lips. “What do you say?”

Krista’s face fell at his suggestion. “I’m so sorry Reiner; I’m going to be working the night shift the whole weekend.”

Reiner’s smile remained on his face except this time it had turned to one of sadness and disappointment. “It’s ok. Will you promise me you’ll ask though?” Reiner said hopefully, referring to their argument the night before. 

Krista gave him a small hopeful smile. “Sure.”

“Thank you” Reiner said as he leaned down to capture Krista’s lips in a kiss. “Have a good day at work”

“You too” She replied walking out the door.

Reiner stood in the kitchen, staring at the wood floor as he heard the distant sound of Krista’s car start up and leave the driveway. The conversation they had had not even 10 minutes ago played back in his head as he balled his hands into fists. Like a chain reaction, the past rejections at intimacy over the years flashed through his mind. Why was it that even though he had such a wonderful girl like Krista he felt like something was missing? Like he needed something more. At first he believed it was sexual intimacy but now he wasn’t so sure. How could he feel so alone every night when he lay next to the warm body of such a beautiful woman? Was he simply not appreciative enough of what was right in front of him? Was this some kind of cruel joke or sick trail God had decided to put Reiner through? Whatever it was, Reiner didn’t like it; it filled his veins with hot blooded anger. The kind of burning anger he regrettably wished to channel toward the deity that watched him from above. He knew in his heart the confusion he was experiencing was no reason to blame God for but he couldn’t help it.

He breathed in and out deeply for what seemed like an eternity before he felt like his anger was manageable enough. Checking his watch, he decided to finish getting ready so he could maybe pick up some breakfast before work. Maybe a good hot beverage could calm him down further. Anything would do at this point to help get his mind off these thoughts. Ten minutes later he was out the door of his home, hoping to God he could keep his anger under control for the rest of the day.

 

* * *

Bertolt looked at his watch as he waited outside his apartment building, his mind in a haze and his body still heavy from sleep. The slight layer of morning fog and overcast clouds caused his surroundings to take on an eerie yet calming appearance. The slight humidity strengthened the aroma of the dew-covered, freshly cut grass. Reiner and he had made an arrangement (or rather Reiner had planned out and Bertolt had reluctantly accepted) to go to work together once they’d found out they would be working together. Bertolt smiled as he saw Reiner’s green truck pull up to the sidewalk and got in. 

“Hey” Reiner said with a strained smile motioning to the two Styrofoam cups placed in his cup holders. “Coffee?”

Bertolt took a cup, opening up the lid and blowing on it before taking a drink. “Thank you”

“No problem.” Reiner said. He drove out of Bertolt’s apartment complex heading toward the library.

The low hum of Reiner’s country music filled the silence of the automobile. Bertolt eyed the blonde suspiciously; usually he had something to jabber on about the second they drove off. Reiner’s eyes were focused on the road ahead but he also looked as though his focused was divided on some other thoughts running around in his head. “So… how have you been?” Bertolt asked in a lame attempt to start conversation.

Reiner let out a long exhale of air. “Ok I guess…could be better.”

“What do you mean ‘could be better’?”

Reiner chuckled darkly. “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.”

“Is something wrong?” Bertolt asked.

“Nothing’s wrong Bertolt” Reiner replied sharply.

Ok even to Reiner’s own ears that sounded a bit harsh. Reiner looked over at his friend, watching the hurt expression show upon his face. He really did feel bad for shutting out Bertolt like this but with the fight Krista and he had had, as well the ever persistent thoughts from this morning, his mind was spinning with too many thoughts to count right now. It felt like there was some invisible massive mass weighing down on his head and chest. He diverted his attention back to the road in front of him.

Bertolt stared at Reiner for a long moment, disconcerted by his friend’s lack of chipper demeanor. “A-Are you mad at me?”

Reiner’s eyes went wide. “What? No. I could never be mad at you Bertolt” Reiner said as he ran a hand through his hair, “It’s just that… Krista and I have been having some trouble lately. We got into it a bit last night.”

Bertolt nodded, silently urging Reiner to continue.

“I don’t even know how we ended up fighting in the first place. We were ok one second and the next second shit just hit the fan.” Reiner explained. “It’s just that she’s always at work. Even though she’s my girlfriend and we live together it’s like I hardly ever see her… and even then half of the time she is either too tired to do anything or she just goes straight to bed.”

Reiner brought his finger up to his mouth as he clamped down on his thumb with strong teeth. He felt pain surge through him as he applied more and more pressure, an act he did whenever he attempted to keep his rage from boiling over.

“I mean, we don’t even seem to have that much time for each other lately. But you know what? Krista doesn’t even need to work this long in the first place. It’s like she’s just doing it for the hell of it. Most of the time she works the morning shift in yet somehow almost every day she comes home around 9 or 10. Oh and you wanna know something else? She basically told me I had an easy job. Like building houses and your activity center in the hot sun is easy… I can’t believe she said that.”

Reiner gripped the steering wheel in anger, knuckles turning white. He was dimly aware of the slight pain in his thumb as his hands press down hard on the plastic wheel in a vice-like grip. He took a deep breathe, trying to keep his anger from bubbling over. He didn’t want Bertolt to see him in that sort of state. Suddenly he felt a hand on his, his body instantly relaxing under the touch.

He turned his head to the side, staring deeply into Bertolt’s green orbs. “I don’t know Bertolt sometimes it just feels like…like I’m not even dating her.”

Bertolt frowned, trying to sympathize with the neglect his blonde friend was feeling. At the same time, he felt a slight tightening in the pit of his stomach, like he wanted to make Reiner’s pain go away through whatever means possible and then confront this mystery girlfriend of his. But he knew he didn’t have the guts to do that. So he simply retracted his hand, sat there and listened to the rest of Reiner’s rant until they had pulled up to the library parking lot.

Putting his truck into park, Reiner felt the previous heaviness he was experiencing wash away. It felt good to actually let all of the thoughts he had kept in for so many years. There was this sense of relief he had never previously felt before, like a sense of freedom from the grasp of unseen chains. He could already feel his mood starting to lighten up from the long talk.

“Hey Bertl, t-thanks for listening to me” Reiner stuttered awkwardly. “I know this probably isn’t the shit you want to be hearing so early in the morning”

“It’s ok” Bertolt said. “I don’t mind listening to you talk”

A shining smile appeared on Reiner’s face, as he felt an unfamiliar yet comforting tightening in his chest. “Come on, let’s get inside”

With that they both got down and made their way to the entrance of the library past the sliding doors. They filed inside along with many other workers both from the library staff and Survey Corps. Reiner turned his head to Bertolt studying him as they walked side by side. He began to feel a sense of thankfulness and appreciation wash over him; he was so immensely grateful that this man had crash-landed into his life. The feeling, however, was replaced by a sudden awkwardness as Reiner’s person-of-affections turned his forest green eyes to notice him blatantly staring.

“”W-Why are you staring at me? Is there something on face?” Bertolt stuttered. Paranoia overcame him as he frantically felt his face for a foreign substance that wasn’t there.

“No Bertl, nothing’s wrong. I-It’s nothing.” Reiner blushed as he turned his head away and refused to make contact with his friend.

Bertolt continued to rubbed at his face obsessively until he heard a smooth baritone voice come from behind him: “Good morning Bertolt”

Bertolt let out a squeak and jumped at the unexpected feel of Erwin’s breathe on the back of his neck and ear.

Reiner let out a loud laugh, not at all phased by his friend’s sudden outburst. “Relax Bertl, it’s just Erwin.”

“Hey Erwin what’s up?” Reiner said giving him a friendly punch in the arm.

“Nothing much big guy” Erwin replied returning the favor, giving Reiner a light hook in the stomach. “How are you and Krista doing?”

“Pretty good. What about you and Petra?”

“You know; Same old, same old” Erwin replied.

“Hey, the big date’s coming up. Getting a little nervous?”

Erwin let out a boisterous laugh. “Just trying to enjoy my moments of freedom while I still have em”

“Ha! You know what they say: Savor it, while it lasts” Reiner laughed, “So what do we have planned for today?”

“Well I need to speak to Bertolt about some of the plans Ms. Brzenka and he have about the center first. Then I have to handle some other work Levi wants me to do.” Erwin said. “I need you to start on painting the outline; Take Sasha and Connie with you.”

“Ok then, I’ll get right on it.” Reiner said, walking away with a wave. “We’ll talk later at lunch Bertl, see you later”

As Reiner moved farther and farther away, Bertolt felt his heart beat steadily faster. He could basically smell the sweat already leaving his pores as Erwin and he silently made their way to the conference room. Opening up the door for him, Bertolt was led inside the silent room. Erwin trailed in after him, placing a long roll of paper down which Bertolt hadn’t noticed he was holding before. He unrolled it to find the familiar schematics of the expected center printed on the paper.

“Ok so I had some questions regarding the design and the structure of the building. Specifically, where you want us to build the support beams…” Erwin said pointing at the blueprints.

Bertolt couldn’t understand. What was Erwin playing at? The entire time they were in the conference room alone not once did Erwin try to make a move. It was like the events and the personality he had displayed from before were gone without a trace. There was no seductive tone in his voice, rather replaced by a curt objectivity and need to focus on the current problem in front of them. The lust and primal haze which had shown through those blue irises were no longer present. It puzzled Bertolt to no end. What was even stranger were the light touches Erwin gave him to pull him back to reality: they were devoid of anything remotely sexual. No groping, no lingering touches, nothing.

Bertolt left the conference room beyond bewildered as to what had just happened. Erwin had acted in a rather ordinary, professional manner the entire duration of their exchange. Needing to clear his head, Bertolt made his way outside where many workers of Survey Corps were taking measurements of the wide empty patch of land for the center, Reiner included.

Reiner was bent over, heavily concentrated in his task of spraying white paint on the dry, grassy ground which would outline the new center. He always enjoyed this task of attempting to draw a nearly perfect line because it was a skill that transferred over to his sketching and painting. However, due to his concentration he wasn’t aware of what was going on 40 feet away from him.

Bertolt stood stock still, previous predicament forgotten, as he watched the bent over blonde walk backwards in his direction. As juvenile as it was Bertolt couldn’t keep his gaze off of Reiner’s faded, blue jean clad butt. The tight material seemed to stretch perfectly across his globes; each one roundly shaped, muscular and well proportioned. Every slow step Reiner took seemed to show off his brawny butt, the muscles contracting and relaxing in perfect time. The gradual and careful pace by which he worked gave Bertolt the opportunity to watch the beefy mounds of flesh rock from side to side in an agonizingly slow and steady rhythm.  Much too his surprise, Bertolt had never noticed how wide Reiner’s rump was until he had the time to look at it in greater detail. Entranced by Reiner’s unintentional sexy display, Bertolt didn’t notice the object of his ogling was but 6 inches away from him. If only he could grasp his hand out and touch it…

Noticing a tall shadow behind him, Reiner looked back to see Bertolt standing behind him. “Oh sorry Bertl, I didn’t see you there.  Thought you would be talking to Erwin longer” Reiner said, as he noticed his brunette friend staring downwards in one of his dazes again.

“W-What?” Bertolt stuttered as he was shaken from his trance by the blonde’s voice.

Reiner smiled devilishly as a hilarious idea crossed his mind. “I said: See something you like Bertl?” Reiner teased, sticking out his rear end to wiggle it seductively at his friend.

In an instant, Bertolt’s face flushed beat red, the object of his focus now being shamelessly presented to him. He turned his head in embarrassment: “Y-You’re an idiot!”

Reiner let out a loud laugh, standing up fully to wrap an arm around Bertolt’s shoulders in a half hug. “I’m just kidding Bertl”

As Bertolt turned to look at Reiner, out of the corner of his eye he noticed Reiner’s impeccable work. His jaw dropped. Did Reiner really do that? The line had to be at least 40 feet and from his angle looked perfectly straight.

“R-Reiner that’s amazing. You did that without a ruler by yourself?” Bertolt said, motioning to his work.

Reiner shrugged in response, a small blush tainting his cheeks; he wasn’t used to this kind of praise. “Yeah but it’s nothing really. I do it all the time; it’s no big deal.”

He cleared his throat, hoping to change the subject “So you and Erwin are already done talking?”

 “O-Oh yeah, we just needed to sort out some details about the blueprints.” Bertolt mumbled.

“Wow that was pretty fast. He’s a pretty outgoing dude isn’t he?” Reiner laughed, “I told you he was a good guy”

‘If only you knew’ Bertolt thought. “Yeah I guess he is” he said putting on the best fake smile he could muster.

“See! You just needed to give him a chance” Reiner said.

Reiner continued to work on outlining the grass with Bertolt at his side. While Bertolt should have been working and fixing up the library he thought with satisfaction that for once his lazy coworkers would be the ones doing all the work for once. Besides, it was nice simply being in the company of Reiner whether he was being productive or not. Getting to occasionally get a glimpse of Reiner’s rump also wasn’t too bad of an addition.

“Hey Reiner, can I ask you something?” Bertolt said.

“Sure go ahead” Reiner replied.

“When you were talking to Erwin this morning what did you mean by “the big date’s coming up”?

Reiner laughed. “What you didn’t notice?”

Bertolt looked at him questioningly completely stumped by Reiner’s response.

Reiner held up his left hand, wiggling his ring finger. “The guy’s getting married in a couple of months”

“W-When did this happen?” Bertolt asked, mouth open in shock.

Reiner stopped in his current task and gave Bertolt a quick questioning look; why did hecare whether Erwin was getting married or not?

“Uh, I don’t know, like 5 or 6 months ago I guess.” Reiner said going back to his task. “They get married in a month and a half. Why?”

“Oh, uh, no reason… I was just wondering” Bertolt said.

While Reiner still had many questions as to why Bertolt was taking such an interest in his coworker, he decided to simply let it go after seeing the nervousness on his friend’s face. In all honesty, he wanted to press on due to how weird his friend had been acting the whole week but he knew better than to try and pry Bertolt about it. Bertolt would tell him whenever he felt like it. Speaking of feeling like doing something Reiner remembered the idea he had had last night.

“Hey Bertl since you asked me a question mind if I ask you one back?” Reiner said.

“Umm…I guess not” Bertolt said. He really hoped Reiner wouldn’t ask him about Erwin. He was no good at lying and he really didn’t have the courage right now to confess to Reiner about his preferences.

“Do you want to hang out this weekend? You know, just you and me?” Reiner asked.

“S-Sure” Bertolt blushed. He inwardly cursed himself for always managing to rile himself up whenever the idea of spending time alone with Reiner came to mind. “What would we do?”

“I don’t know” Reiner gave a shrug of his shoulders. “We could go catch a movie, grab a beer, chill at my place; it doesn’t matter.”

“Alright then” Bertolt agreed.

Reiner suddenly snapped his fingers as an idea came to his mind. “Hey wait, I overheard Connie saying there’s this new Billiards hall opening up this weekend. Want to go there?”

“S-Sure” Bertolt stuttered.

“Ok cool. It’s a date then” Reiner smiled.

Bertolt blushed nonstop at that idea. He began to break out in a nervous sweat knowing that Friday was coming up fast. Now all he needed to do was find out what the hell billiards was…

 

* * *

The insistent chatter of voices and the amounts of bodies Krista had to navigate her way around through the narrow hospital hallways was always a challenge in the morning. The sound of the intercom announcing the need for one doctor or another overhead rang loudly in Krista’s ears as she tried to make her way around her hospital wing. She quickly made her way to the end of the wing where her orange haired boss’s office was located. Lightly rapping on the door, she let herself after hearing Petra’s voice.

“Hey Petra, can I talk to you about something?” Krista asked closing the door behind her.

“Sure come in.” Petra said, motioning her to sit. “What do you want to talk about?”

“Well, I know we’ve been really busy lately and I really hate asking this of you but I was wondering if you could cut---“

Suddenly the ring of her office phone rang loudly, effectively halting Krista mid-sentence. Petra bent forward to look at the number. “Oh, one second Krista I have to take this” Petra said as she answered the phone.

Krista sat there looking down at the floor, thinking about the fight she and her boyfriend had had last night. It always scared her whenever they would get into fights even if they were far and in between. If this was what Reiner believed would help to mend their relationship, she would gladly try it. She looked back up when she heard the click of Petra hanging up her phone.

“Hey Krista, I’m so sorry but I really need you to go look after a patient for me right now. She’s in Room 217, it’s urgent.”

Declaring they would talk later, Krista made her way to room 217 as fast as she could. With so many patients waiting on her she had to be quick and efficient yet balance the friendly, outgoing demeanor by which the hospital staffs were supposed to be striving for. She already knew she would have to pick up the pace after speaking (regardless of how small it was) to Petra and now attending to this new patient.

Krista made her way inside the quiet hospital room of 217. The dank little room consisted of your typical appliances. There were two beds inside, each with mint green colored curtains that hung from the ceilings for the purpose of privacy. A small TV also hung from the corner of the room. A giant window was located opposite the door which gave a decent view of the city. Krista made her way to the first bed and took the clipboard from the holder stored at the foot. She examined the patient’s information thoroughly. Apparently this woman had suffered several major injuries from a bad car accident. After being in ICU for a week or two she had finally moved over to a regular hospital room after the doctor’s determined her condition was stable enough to not be life threatening. She read the name of the patient: Ymir.

‘Hmm that’s weird’ Krista thought. ‘There’s no last name on here.’ Guess she’d have to ask her herself.

Krista looked up from her clipboard to gaze into a set of dark brown eyes.

“Wow. They said they’d be bringing someone over but I never thought they’d send an angel…” Ymir smirked.

“E-Excuse me” Krista stuttered.

“Nothing” Ymir shrugged. “You look like you want to ask me something?”

“Oh yes” Krista said timidly. “I noticed on your chart that they forgot to put down your last name. I would just like to clarify your full name.”

Ymir chuckled darkly. “I don’t have a last name”

Krista face scrunched up in confusion. “You don’t have a last name? I’m sorry but I don’t understand” she said befuddled.

Ymir let out a long sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. “It’s nothing. It’s a long story; you don’t want to hear it.”

Being the hospitable nurse, Krista knew that it was her partial duty to not only care for the patients but console and lift their spirits. However, obligation slowly melted away to genuine concern as she gazed into the chocolate colored eyes. Maybe it was her mind playing tricks on her but Krista swore she could see an eternity of pain and sorrow swimming within the depths of Ymir’s eyes. The least she could do was take an interest and listen to her story.

Krista placed a comforting hand on Ymir’s leg. “No really, I do want to hear it. Please tell me Ymir.”

Ymir let out a laugh. “Man you really are an angel sent from heaven.”

So Krista sat herself down as Ymir told her her history. She listened intently the whole time to her life story: from her arduous childhood of abandonment to her struggle of building an independent life for herself. The whole experience for Krista was eye opening; compared to this woman in front of her all of her current struggles were petty, insignificant things. Krista’s perception of her new patient completely changed after hearing of her hardships. The injured, broken woman lying on the dingy hospital bed was replaced with someone straightforward, independent and strong.

Krista checked her watch, the time eluding her as she had intently listened to Ymir. With a start she realized she’d spent nearly 2 hours in room 217. “Oh my goodness, I’m so sorry Ymir but I have to go. I didn’t realize what time it was; I’m sure some of the staff is looking for me right now.”

“Eh, it’s no problem. I understand I guess” Ymir grunted.

“Don’t worry though” Krista smiled reassuringly, “I’m sure I’ll be back tomorrow”

Ymir gave her a matching smile in response. “Thanks… I’m lookin’ forward to it”

With that Krista made her way out of the room walking swiftly down the hall, her goal of lessening her work hours completely forgotten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, over 1000+ hits! Thank you guys so much!
> 
> Was a bit difficult writing and planning out this chapter but I got it done! Yay for the semi introduction of Ymir lol 
> 
> Till next time guys!


	11. Chapter 11

Before either man knew it the weekday had whizzed by presenting the weekend in all its stress free, blissful glory. Bertolt and Reiner made their way through the swinging glass door of the new pool hall. From the angle of the door, the establishment seemed to be nothing but one colossal, elegant room. A dark brown carpet covered the majority of the room aside from the back, the ceiling varnished in a shiny mahogany wood. In the mounted center was a relatively large, enclosed bar complete with high wooden seats lining its sides and various alcoholic glasses which hung from its ceiling. On the right side, pool tables were spread out each accompanied by a set of tables and high chairs set up a few feet away; every table illuminated by hanging light fixtures which shown down a dim gleam to set the atmosphere. Leather couches were situated by one wall with a mounted TV for patrons to relax. By both corners, partitions could be seen leading to what Bertolt could only assume were more tables. Outlined along the far wall past the bar were targets and scoreboards for people who wished to play darts. The left side had more pools tables with the same setup along with a big open, square gap toward the back of the building containing a kitchen filled with busy workers.

“This is a pretty nice place” Reiner said appreciatively scanning the hall.

Motioning for Bertolt to follow, they situated themselves around a pool table located in the right corner of the hall. Knowing how much his friend valued privacy, Reiner purposely picked this area due to the partition separating them from the rest of the facility. In this position, the chance of them being interrupted by fellow occupants was slim. Each taking a cue stick, the men racked up the balls and played rock, paper, scissors to settle who would go first. Bertolt won with a best two of three, Reiner grimacing as he broke the perfectly triangular shaped arrangement of pool balls. He sunk a stripe in a corner pocket, going again to sink another in the middle left.

Next up was Bertolt’s turn. He felt his brow already breaking into a sweat, lips going dry from anxiety. He absent mindedly scanned the pool table; seeing how he was solid’s he began circling the table in a desperate attempt to fake like he knew what he was doing. He hoped Reiner would see it that way.

He lowered the cue stick and placed his right hand toward the butt of the stick, his left just above the tip. He began to concentrate hard on the placement of his fingers, but he was filled with uncertainty. There was a fine difference between reading how to do a task and applying it practically. His fingers refused to cooperate.

“You ok there buddy?” Reiner eyed Bertolt’s frame up and down.

“I’m fine” Bertolt said while he clumsily fidgeted with his cue stick. His mind went into a state of panic, feeling Reiner’s gaze drill holes into the back of his skull. As the seconds passed, his body grew tenser, his arms involuntarily shaking from fear.

“Are you ok Bertl?” Reiner asked.

“Mhmmm” Bertolt said biting his lip, trying to get himself under control.

After a minute of no results, he brought the top half of his cue stick toward his face, effectively covering his face with his long arms. “R-Reiner… I’m sorry”

Reiner made his way to Bertolt, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. “What do you mean you’re sorry? What’s wrong?” Reiner said with concern.

“I-I don’t know how to play billiards. I read up on it all this week but I’ve never actually played before” Bertolt said.

Laughter filled the air as the blonde rubbed Bertolt’s shoulder. “That’s it? You almost scared me for a second there.” His features then softened in sympathy. “Bertolt you should have told me in the first place. We could have done something else if you wanted to”

“I’m sorry” Bertolt repeated. “I ruined the whole night, haven’t I?”

“No, of course not” Reiner assured him, “I can teach you, it’s really easy.”

With a bit of reluctance Bertolt nodded, not wanting to screw up the night any more than he had.

Reiner then went through the necessary motions of showing Bertolt the proper posture and common form for handling the stick. Once done, he planted himself in his chair to examine Bertolt’s attempt. He kept an ever-vigilant eye on his student as Bertolt bent over and jutted his thin lithe hips outwards to the left. Knowing he was using the wrong posture, Reiner chuckled to himself at the awkward position the lanky brunette had placed himself in.

“Am I doing this right?” Bertolt called, feeling a bit out of sorts leaning over like he was.

Figuring he’d entertained himself enough, Reiner shook his head and made his way back to Bertolt. “Mmmm that’s good but your hips are sticking out a bit too much.”

On instinct Reiner brought his hands up to each side of Bertolt’s hips, a warmth building in his lower abdomen as he felt the pointy bones through the fabric. He resisted the unexplainable urge to slip his thumb beneath the waistline of Bertolt’s pants to feel the tan skin. He wondered what it felt like. It was probably really smooth; Bertolt looked like he’d have incredible skin. Was that a weird thing to think of his friend? Was it considered a little gay the way he helped Bertolt? He didn’t think so.

It took all of Bertolt’s willpower to not squeak or scream at the sudden feeling of Reiner’s hands on either side of his hips, as he gently moved him to the right.

“There you go that’s better” Reiner said patting Bertolt’s lower back in encouragement. He stepped back once more to watch his friend.

The lingering warmth remained on Bertolt’s hips, the sensation grasping his full attention. A portrait flashed through his mind: Reiner running masculine, beefy hands across his naked hipbones downwards to grasp his cheeks as he waited in anticipation to be entered. He started from his daydream by the sound of Reiner tapping his boot against the hollow, carpeted floorboard. He tried to refocus his gaze in front of him, exchanging glances between the cue ball and his stick. Yet his focus remained on his hips and the image in his mind. Bertolt, being the clumsy and distractible giant he was, grazed the white ball in front of him completely missing the solid ball as a result.

Reiner let out a low chuckle “Ok that’s a start I guess; don’t worry about it though. Let me teach you how to aim.” Nonchalantly, he made his way back to the pool table placing the white ball back in its original position. He got behind Bertolt and took the liberty of bending himself over to arch himself over his friend.

Bertolt’s eye widened as he became keenly aware of Reiner’s radiating body heat. He felt each of Reiner’s large, rough hands curl around his own. His body tensed at the close proximity, yet in the back of his mind he felt a small sense of security being wrapped in Reiner’s arms like this, causing him to relax instantly. However, it was also apparent this position was rather suggestive in nature; not to mention awkward because he _was_ taller than Reiner. Bent over and stretched out like this, the burly blonde and the lanky brunette were an inch or two away from being pressed flush together, back to chest.

“Ok so the key is to keep your hands steady and aim the white ball so it hits your solid one. It’s all about angles.” Reiner instructed.

Bertolt felt as the stick slid through his limp fingers, Reiner’s hard body rocking back and forth behind him as he did all the work. “For right now you should try hitting the center so you can make a straight shot.”

With horrid realization, Bertolt felt his pants grow uncomfortably tight as his mind wandered to a plethora of dirty thoughts. Images of Reiner filling him and ramming his naked body into the pool table flooded his mind.

“Ok Bertolt now you try it” Reiner said, relaxing his hands to let his friend take charge.

Bertolt gripped the cue stick tighter, feeling confident as Reiner’s hand continued to lie on top of his own guiding him. He was thankful Reiner stayed where he was; he couldn’t see his red face or bulging erection.

 Taking in a deep breath Bertolt took his shot. He watched as the white ball rebounded off the solid one causing it to propel forward into the pocket. “I did it!” Bertolt smiled craning his neck to the side, “You’re a great teacher Reiner.”

A low husky chuckle came from the man above him. “You’re not too bad of a student yourself.” He felt goose bumps creep up his back as Reiner’s breath brushed against his ear.

For a moment, they remained locked in place. Time and space fell away as the two men stared into one another’s eyes. Bertolt was vaguely aware of Reiner’s hands tightening around his, the blonde slowly leaning closer and closer to him. Reiner could hear his heart beating in his ears as he remained entranced by Bertolt, his gaze flitting quickly from his eyes to his lips.

 “Reiner?”

Hearing his name, Reiner turned to see Jean and his unmistakable scowl coming towards him. Quickly, he put some distance between himself and Bertolt. “Jean? H-Hey I didn’t know you guys were here” he laughed nervously.

“Yeah Shadis had us put up some flyers around the store earlier this week so we decided to check it out” Jean said as Marco came to his side.

“Oh hey guys, I’d like you to meet my friend Bertolt” Reiner said.

“Hi Bertolt it’s nice to meet you, I’m Marco.” He said extending his hand giving him an odd, knowing little smile.

Bertolt shook it in return, taking in Marco’s freckled smile and jet black hair. Upon first impression, Marco looked like a kind-hearted individual. His partner on the other hand scared him. He didn’t know what he had done, but for some reason this ‘Jean’ character appeared to be scowling at him; it was rather unsettling.

“Jean. Nice to meet you.” he said, simply nodding his head in acknowledgement.

“So you guys were playing a game?” Marco asked, “Mind if we join in?”

“No the more the merrier. This is Bertolt’s first time though, so I’m showing him how to play.” Reiner explained.

Marco let out a small laugh as he grabbed a cue stick, nostalgia gracing his features. “I remember when Jean first taught me too. Don’t worry Bertolt I’m not very good myself so it’ll be an even match.”

This calmed his nerves a bit because he _was_ worried he’d be ruining the game due to his lack of skill.

“I’ll get us some drinks” Jean said, taking everyone’s orders and making his way to the bar.

“So Bertolt I hear from Reiner that you and him started working together. Must be pretty exciting huh?” Marco said taking the first shot.

Bertolt nodded his head in agreement. “We haven’t gotten to work together too much though”

“Yeah Bertl does more of the planning. I sometimes plan too but it’s mostly the hard labor. Still, it’s nice knowing he’s pretty close by” Reiner said.

Marco gave them a small smile as Jean returned with their drinks. “Hey Jean remember when I first started working at the market?”

Jean let out a cackle of laugher “Oh yeah I remember that. You were all nervous and shit the first day; you guys should have seen him, his whole face was like a deer in the headlights.”

“Yeah I remember that.” Marco said, giving a small smile to Jean. “And then I met you”

“Yeah. Things took a turn for the better when you came around” Jean said, smiling back at Marco.

Both men stared deeply into one another’s eyes, forgetting about Reiner and Bertolt standing there and the fact that it was their turn. Bertolt looked at Reiner questioningly silently wondering what he was witnessing. In response, Reiner simply shook his head knowing full well what was happening. So the pair waited it out for a minute before Marco and Jean had come to their senses.

They played a total of five games; Reiner and Bertolt winning four. By the end of the night Jean was screaming about how it wasn’t fair, claiming the game was rigged or how his cue stick was in some way faulty.  Deciding they’d had enough for one night Jean and Marco headed out. They said their goodbyes before deciding to head to Reiner’s house to relax. With the satisfaction of their wins and a bit of alcohol in their systems both men were in high spirits as Reiner drove them down the cool, city streets.

 

* * *

 

Reiner made his way to the kitchen, bringing out a six pack of beer and a bottle of whiskey while Bertolt shut the door behind them.

Bertolt whined as he saw Reiner carrying the drinks over. “R-Reiner I’ve already had eno—“

“Come on Bertl! Don’t leave me hangin’!” Reiner said as he set them on the table.

Bertolt let out a reluctant sigh “Ok fine, just a little though”

Reiner smiled his goofy smile as he poured two glasses of whiskey, handing one to Bertolt.

“So what’s up with your friend’s Jean and Marco?” Bertolt said, his cheeks a rosy pink “Sometimes it was a little… weird being around them.”

“I know! It can be so awkward around them sometimes.” Reiner bellowed downing his whiskey, “They give each other that weird look and I can’t do anything but sit there till they come to their senses.”

“I don’t think Jean’s likes me very much” Bertolt admitted after taking another sip of his drink.

“What makes you say that?” Reiner said.

“I don’t know. He kept giving me these weird looks all night” Bertolt said, scrunching up his face trying to scowl the same way Jean had.

Reiner let out a loud laugh at Bertolt’s horrible impression. “Don’t worry Bertl that’s just Jean’s face. He looks at everyone like that. He’s a pretty ok guy; you just gotta get to know him a little better first.”

“Yeah I guess so.” Bertolt said, “He was pretty angry when we won that last game though.” He chuckled a little at the thought “Wasn’t he supposed to be “The King of Billiards’?”

Reiner chuckled along with him. “Yeah, so much for that. You barely learned today and you still kicked his ass”

They both let out howls of laughter, soaking up the silliness of the moment. The sound of the front door opening caused both men to go eerily quiet as they turned their heads.

“Oh… I didn’t know we were having company” Krista said as she closed the door behind her.

Reiner rubbed at the back of his head awkwardly. “Oh yeah, sorry for not letting you know earlier. I was gonna text you earlier but I got caught up with the guys.”

“Oh no, it’s fine.” Krista said, setting her purse down “I just expected it to be Jean and Marco or maybe Eren.”

The ticking of the clock and the even breathing of the three individuals filled the room. “Krista, this is Bertolt” Reiner coughed out.

Krista’s face lit up as she put out her hand in greeting. “Oh, so you’re Bertolt! It’s nice to meet you, I’m Krista.”

Making sure to be polite, Bertolt stood on shaky feet to return the greeting. He was troubled however when a look of shock and awe crossed her face. “Um, is something wrong? Did I offend?” Bertolt said, rubbing the back of his head in nervousness.

Realizing she had been staring, she let out a small giggle. “Oh no, it’s just that Reiner was right about you.”

“He was right about me?” Bertolt said, puzzled by her statement.

“He said you were really tall and well, I guess he wasn’t kidding. He talks about you all the time.”

“He does?” Bertolt giggled drunkenly, “I feel so special.” Did Reiner talk about him to everyone?

Reiner averted his eyes away from Bertolt and Krista, a big blush gracing his face. “Come on Bertolt, it’s not that big of a deal…”

“So Bertolt, I heard from Reiner that you work at Rose Library. I’ve been inside a couple of times; it’s such a nice place. You must know so much being around those books all the time” Krista joked.

“Yeah, Bertl knows everything!” Reiner bellowed, embarrassment quickly replaced with pride “You should hear him talk about science and philosophy and fantasy and all that other stuff! He’s like a freakin’ genius!”

Bertolt’s face went red at the praise. “H-He’s exaggerating! I don’t know _that_ much!”

Krista let out a tiny laugh at the display between the two men. “Well I’m heading to bed, goodnight you guys. Nice meeting you Bertolt.” Bertolt watched as the tiny female placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend’s cheek, the kiss sloppily returned by Reiner.

As Reiner heard the door to their bedroom close, he realized it must have been pretty late if they were still awake and Krista was home. He glanced at the clock on the wall. 1:42 a.m. ‘Damn it’s pretty late. Better get Bertl home before it gets any later’

The words spilled out of Reiner’s lips in a slur, sentences and words connected with little to no pauses. “Bertolt I gotta take you home, you’re pretty drunk.”

“Are you sure? You’re lookin’ a little inebriated yourself” Bertolt laughed.

A dumbfounded look came over Reiner. “What’s enabraited mean again?”

Bertolt let out a small snicker. “Drunk, you idiot”

There was a small pause as the gears of Reiner’s drunken brain began to turn. A sloppy smile crossed his lips as he let out a chuckle of his own. “Oh yeah, it does!”

Both men let out cackles of laughter, clutching their stomachs as they attempted to muffle their voices. Reiner’s breathe came out in short irregular rhythms, placing his head on a pillow to curl in on himself. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or if he was just plain comfy but the couch felt strangely similar to their living room rug.

“Hey! What about me?!” Bertolt whined as he looked down at Reiner.

Reiner rolled over on his back, looking up at his friend still situated on the couch. He opened up both arms motioning toward Bertolt, urging him over. With a giggle the lanky brunette launched himself at the muscular male like a human torpedo. He heard the body under him let out a grunt.

“Damn Bertl, you’re heavier than you look” Reiner said as he poked a finger in his friend’s side. His eyes widened at the reaction he received; Bertolt jumped letting out the tiniest of giggles. Was Bertolt ticklish? With a devious glint in his eyes Reiner decided to test his hypothesis.

“Stop that tickles!” Bertolt laughed.

Reiner quickly shifted their positions, placing a meaty thigh on each side of Bertolt to keep him pinned in place. He furiously attacked Bertolt’s sides, running his long fingers up and down bony ribs. Bertolt began to fidget and buck uncontrollably underneath him causing friction between the two men, their clothed groins rubbing against each other unintentionally. Neither seemed to notice however: Bertolt too preoccupied with escaping Reiner’s grasp while the other too busy assaulting his friend. To torture him further Reiner swiftly moved his left hand up to tickle Bertolt’s exposed neck. Bertolt brought his right hand up, hoping he could ward off the blonde’s prying hands. As Bertolt raised his hand in protection Reiner saw his shirt ride up, tan skin peeking out from underneath. Taking the opportunity he swiftly removed his fingers from Bertolt’s neck and slid both hands under his friend’s shirt to tickle the exposed skin. It was warm to the touch; Reiner could feel the contracting muscles beneath as he ran his fingers along Bertolt’s abdomen.

“S-Stop Reiner! Please!” Bertolt pleaded through breathless laughter.

But Reiner would not cease. He could feel blood pooling downward; his flaccid penis growing harder by the second. He didn’t care however, his only focus on the warmth beneath his fingers and the sound of Bertolt’s laughter. He let out a quiet moan at a particularly strong thrust from beneath him, Bertolt’s clothed covered crotch running over his own.

His eyes widened in realization, body going still. What was wrong with him? What was he doing? He fell backwards in shock, strategically placing a hand over his groin to hide the obvious bulge showing through his jeans. Tiny droplets of sweat spilled from Reiner’s pores as he felt his rising body temperature envelop him.

The sound of ragged breathing filled the air as both men struggled to compose themselves.

“Ok Bertolt I think that’s enough for one night” Reiner said. He struggled in vain to keep a teasing tone in his voice as panic began to overcome his system. If he wasn’t sober enough to drive before he definitely was now.

“Y-Yeah” Bertolt nodded noticing the tense atmosphere in the room.

They both got up and headed out the door to Reiner’s truck. Throughout the duration of the ride neither of them spoke, both lost in their own worlds with far too many thoughts on their minds. Within twenty minutes they pulled up to Bertolt’s apartment. It was a cool night, a slight breeze pulling the tress back and forth while drunken residents made their way inside their homes.

 “I had a good time tonight. We should do this more again.” Bertolt said.

“Yeah definitely. I had fun.” Reiner replied.

The soft hum of the engine floated through the airwaves.

“Well…goodnight” Bertolt said.

“Goodnight Bertolt” Reiner said with a small smile.

Bertolt stepped out of the car, waving as he made his way to his apartment door. Reiner watched as Bertolt made his way inside, before driving off with no set destination. He reflected on the day as he drove down the dark city streets. Why did his body react like that to Bertolt? There was nothing Reiner found attractive about his friend’s olive colored eyes which shined emerald green in the light. He didn’t find anything appealing about Bertolt’s bodily frame, how his intimidating height contradicted his gentle nature. How a hidden strength could be seen underneath all that kindness. His voice: a smooth yet alluring baritone which mesmerized him like a sirens song. Bertolt’s vast array of knowledge was not impressive.  The perfectly articulated and entrancing wisdom which poured from his mouth, were nothing but stale words to his ears. No way. There was no way he’d ever deem any of those qualities “attractive”.

Holy shit… was he attracted to Bertolt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the sporadic updates guys, I've been really busy lately :/
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as well as the little Jean and Marco addition :) 
> 
> Note: Since it is two weeks till university classes start up again, updates will become less frequent. Sorry but it is what it is. However! I have been working on and fine tuning another chapter that will be posted in the future regarding Erwin and Bertolt's history :) I don't know exactly when but in the future there will be a double chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

Fire.

Reiner's body was on fire. Pleasure filled him as he gripped the sheets of a bed he had no idea how he'd ended up in. He lay on his stomach, back arched upward; his muscles constricted as he felt something foreign rock him back and forth. The scent of sex filled his nose as a sheen of sweat stuck to his skin. He could feel a presence behind him, smooth hands gripping his hips as he futilely stretched his thighs further apart. He felt exposed, in a state of openness for the whole world to see. Yet he paid no heed. Pleasure shot through his body as he felt something deep inside him. Energy radiated off of the presence behind him; the moment intimate and precious as though he was connected to this unknown stranger. He craned his neck for a chance to see this individual, curiosity getting the better of him. The figure was tall, his face and physical features veiled in shadow. He called out to the man but the only response given was a loud, blaring beep that rang his eardrums.

Reiner awoke to the sound of his alarm piercing through the silence of he and Krista’s bedroom. His arms wrapped tightly around his girlfriend’s frame, their bodies a mess of tangled limbs and bed sheets. He let out a soundless gasp, his clothed erection rubbing against Krista's back as he tried to pry himself away. A groan came from the body in front of him as Krista stirred awake to the sudden movement.

She turned to face Reiner, shock splayed on her features as she witnessed her boyfriend’s state of arousal. "Wow... this wasn't the kind of 'good morning' I was expecting."

"Uh yeah" Reiner laughed awkwardly, "Surprise."

Sunday morning rays and the sound of chirping birds filtered in through the bedroom.

"Hey, you think maybe we could..." Reiner said looking down at his pajamas pants.

Krista frowned. "We really shouldn't. We have to pick up your parents."

Reiner let out a long sigh as he got up. "Yeah, you're right" he said as both he Krista got started on their day.

The echo of the pastor's sermon fell on deaf ears. Reiner's singular focus laid on the dream he'd experienced hours ago. It was unlike any dream he'd had before. Sure, he had wet dreams like every other guy in the world but this one was different. His previous fantasies he hardly remembered-- vague, fleeting fragments that were  forgotten by midday. This one however seemed to leave a more permanent etching on his conscious, haunting him as his Sunday morning routine wore on. What could this all mean? Who was the man in his dream? All of these questions weighed down heavily on him as he sat down at his parents table for brunch. The dream had felt so vivid and real, as though he had been living in his own body yet, simultaneously remained at a distance from his own consciousness and actions. What troubled him most though was the result the dream had caused…

“Reiner!”

He started as both his parents and Krista's eyed him from across the table. 

"Reiner, honey, are you alright?" Mrs. Braun said, concern gracing her features.

"Yeah mom, I'm fine" he said solemnly.

"Are you sure? Is it my food?" Krista said.

Reiner was about to protect before he looked down to find he hadn't, in fact, taken a single bite off his plate.

"Something on your mind son?" Mr. Braun guessed, a critical gaze directed toward his kin.

"Just work and stuff. It’s nothing." Reiner replied as he forced himself to gulp down the food in front of him.

"Make sure you don't burn yourself out." Mr. Braun advised, pointing his knife between the couple across the table. "If you need a break, Shadis still owes me a solid I.O.U. You two can get yourselves out of here whenever you want, just let me know."

A small smile formed on Reiner's lips. "Alright, thanks."

The rest of lunch went by uneventfully, his parents and girlfriend participating in small talk while Reiner continued to mull over his dream in silence. Reiner and Krista headed for the doorway, both saying their goodbyes. Before Reiner walked out the door he felt a small weight on his shoulder. He turned around to see his mother smiling up at him, love in her eyes.

“Here.” Mrs. Braun said as he handed her son an intricately crafted silver cross necklace.

Surprise and modesty graced his features. “No mom, I can’t take this. This is yours, I’ll just go out and buy—“

She raised her hand up for silence. “Reiner, I don’t know what’s going on in that head of yours or in your life right now, but hopefully this helps. Remember: God is always with you; he’s always looking down on you.” Mrs. Braun directed a loving smile toward her son, “If He put you to it, He’ll get you through it”

Reiner grazed his fingers over the piece of jewelry. “Thanks mom”

* * *

 

It was early Sunday morning when Bertolt heard a loud knock resonate throughout his apartment. He looked over his shoulder from the couch wondering who it could possibly be. He wasn’t expecting anyone; Annie would have notified him if she were coming over. He got up to answer it, figuring it was just his landlord or maybe a salesman.

The door opened. “Erwin!”

 He quickly made to shut the door but Erwin’s foot was faster: he stuck it in between the frame and the door staring at Bertolt through the tiny opening as he did so. “Bertolt, relax. I just want to talk.”

“How did you find my apartment?” Bertolt demanded, fear clear in his voice.

“I asked your boss. Look, I need to talk to you” Erwin said.

“It can wait until work, tomorrow” Bertolt cried, his wrists and hands crying out in pain as he continued to apply pressure to the door with all his might.

“This isn’t about work.” Erwin pleaded, “Will you please just let me in?”

Seeing his fruitless efforts in getting Erwin to leave, he succumbed to his request and opened the door silently urging him inside.

Erwin thanked him as he strode his way in. “Sorry for bothering you this early”

Bertolt remained silent and wary as both men made their way into the living room each occupying a couch as the soft murmur of the television played in the background. “Look, I wanted to apologize for before. What I tried to do to you in the bathroom was wrong; it was completely unprofessional.” Erwin said “I know we had some history together and I tried to take advantage of that. I’m sorry.”

Bertolt eyed Erwin with suspicion. This news definitely could have waited until work. “Thanks. J-Just don’t do it again.”

The clock on the wall ticked away. “Is that all?” Bertolt asked.

“No” Erwin said leaning forward to stare hard at Bertolt. “I’m sorry for what I did to you before. You know, back when we were dating. I get it if you hate me after what I did; you have every right to be.”

Bertolt’s heart leapt in his chest at Erwin’s words. That apology was long overdue, two years to be exact. He let out a long sigh. “I don’t hate you Erwin”

Erwin gave a sad, small smile. “That’s good to know”

Another silence fell over them, both at a loss for words. Still, one thought loomed over Bertolt as the seconds ticked on.

“So you and Petra…” he said curiously with an undertone of melancholy clear in his voice. “I heard you and her are getting married”

“Not anymore” Erwin said as he raised his hand. “She and I broke up this morning”

“What? Why?” Bertolt said in shock at the absence of the gold ring.

Erwin let out a long sigh, looking down tracing circles in the couch with a long finger. “Well actually, I was the one who broke it off. This thing we had, it just didn’t feel right.”

He raised his head to look directly at Bertolt. “After being with her for so long, I still felt alone.” He glanced down once more. “Besides, her and I hardly saw each other anyways” Erwin said, a sad realization lacing his words. “I can count the good times we had on one hand.”

Another sad, eerie silence descended upon the room. Bertolt saddened at this new revelation; his thoughts drifted back to their first meeting. While it was true this man in his living room had managed to abandon him in the past, Erwin he didn’t deserve to be alone. Nobody did. Sensing some unwanted feelings of loneliness and longing beginning to arise, he debated whether it was rude to ask Erwin to leave; he was beginning to feel really uncomfortable and stressed with this whole situation. He was shaken from his thoughts at Erwin’s voice.

“It’s been awhile since we’ve done this, talk I mean” Erwin said with a solemn smile.

“Yeah I guess it has” Bertolt said. He let a tiny smile slip as he reminisced over their old conversations: they had long talks about philosophy, politics, their insecurities, childhoods, and dreams for the future.

“Have you spoken to your parents?” Erwin asked.

“No, I haven’t bothered calling them.” Bertolt said. With the multitude of emotions and thoughts running through his mind, his parents were the _last_ thing he wanted to think about right now.

“Bertolt look” Erwin said, taking the brunette’s hand in his own “I know I’ve said this already, but I’m _really_ sorry about what happened before. I really want to make it up to you, so if it’s ok with you, I’d like to start over.”

As much as Bertolt knew he should resent Erwin right about now he couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. Even though it had been two years, he still had feelings for the man and wished for him to be a part of his life no matter how much those sentiments had been pushed down over the years.

“Ok, we can do that” Bertolt said.

A genuine smile appeared on Erwin’s face. “For the record, I chose the wrong person that day” Erwin said, stroking the back of Bertolt’s hand. “I never felt alone when I was with you”

Bertolt’s eyes nearly popped out of their sockets upon hearing those words. A rush of emotions hit him like a freight train. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. Before he knew it, Erwin had grasped the back of his head pushing their lips together. The kiss was fierce, urging, desperate. A flood of feelings and memories rushed through him as he felt his temperature rise every passing second.  He could hear Erwin’s breathing in his ear, rapid and heavy. The blonde dropped down onto his knees unexpectedly, fingers expertly unbuttoning Bertolt’s pants. “Let me show you how much I appreciate you.”

In a rush, Erwin took in more than half of Bertolt’s semi-erect length, bobbing his head in a slow, teasing rhythm. Bertolt jerked his head backwards; staring at nothing but his dingy pale white apartment ceiling as Erwin skillfully sucked him into a state of bliss. He felt strong fingers grasp the waistline of his pants, pushing them down to his ankles only to come back up shortly after to return to his naked hips. This was such an incredible shock to him; back when they were dating he had never been given this sort of treatment.  He would always be the one giving rather than receiving aside from the actual act of sex. This was a change he wasn’t used to; it felt good though, so he wasn’t going to complain.

The sound of the television was quickly drowned out by Bertolt’s continued moans and cries of pleasure. He felt his body slide further down the couch until his back was on the seat of the upholstery, Erwin’s hands pulling him gently downward so he could take in more of him. He gasped in surprise as he felt the undeniable cool liquid of a lube covered digit tickling the rim of his entrance. When had Erwin managed to grab a bottle of lube? Without warning he felt as Erwin’s long digit invaded him, going straight for his sweet spot.

Bertolt shut his eyes as Erwin assaulted his prostate with quick, steady thrusts of his fingers. Within no time Erwin had established a rhythm: whenever his fingers would retract, he would rock his head forward in vice versa. The result left Bertolt at a loss, the ceaseless sensations of pleasure became too much for him to handle.

His whole body shuddered as he came into Erwin’s mouth; the blonde only pulling back slightly to take in a majority of his seed. He retracted his finger and let Bertolt go with a loud emphasized pop, wiping the lasting pieces of evidence from their sexual activity on the back of his hand.

“How was that?” Erwin asked.

Bertolt could only lazily nod his head as he savored the slowly fleeting sensations while he came down from his high.

“Hmmm guess I didn’t do too badly then” Erwin laughed as he zipped up Bertolt’s pants.

Helping the brunette up, both men made their way to the front door.

“That was nice” Erwin devilishly smirked “See you tomorrow Bertolt”. He drew the brunette forward to give a final kiss before departing.

Closing the door behind him, Bertolt stood still in the entry of his apartment as he processed this sudden turn of events. What was supposed to have been a simple apology had managed to somehow metamorphosize into sex within the hour. He was too shocked to comprehend it. However, through the silence a single thought within the whirlwind of emotions screamed loud in his mind: Erwin had never made it clear on the words “start over”.

 

* * *

 

 “Bertolt I said no. Can we just drop it, please?”

“But why?”

Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose. Geez, he didn’t realize Bertolt could be this stubborn. “Because there’s no point in me going back to school”

Bertolt gave him a deadpanned look. “Reiner I see you checking out engineering books at least once a week.”

“So? I’m interested in that stuff, you know that.” Reiner said taking a long sip of his coffee.

A light chill of autumn wind blew through causing the napkins to fall from their table. “Exactly! Go back to school and get an engineering degree.”

“Give me one good reason why I should” Reiner demanded.

Bertolt brought his hand up to begin counting off. “You’ll come out with a bachelors, you have an opportunity to get a better job which gives you a chance to get more money, and it’s something you love to—“

“Ok, ok fine Bertl I get it.” Reiner said, as he munched down on his meal.

Bertolt smiled triumphantly, yet a strange feeling remained in the pit of his stomach. Ever since last weekend Reiner hadn’t been his normal self. It seemed as though Reiner had something on his mind and almost seemed to be avoiding him. Earlier today Bertolt had even thought that maybe they weren't even going to have lunch together.

“Hey have you seen Erwin around?” Bertolt said as he messed with the food on his plate.

A small, unexplainable twinge of jealousy bloomed in the recesses of Reiner’s heart. “Heard from Connie he needed to see our boss about something. Won’t be back till later today. Why?” he said.

“Oh, it’s nothing” Bertolt said taking a sip of his drink. He let out a sigh of relief internally; thanking every God there was that he didn’t have to see the blonde again so soon. He wasn’t even sure how the man would act this time around considering their little “apology” Sunday morning.

Reiner downed the rest of his coffee, wincing as it burned his throat. "You ready to go?"

Bertolt directed a wary gaze toward his friend.  "Yeah I guess so"

 

* * *

 

Bertolt hand rested on his chin as he watched the streetlights swiftly pass across his vision. Soft music hummed through the speakers of Annie’s gold Honda.

“So how’s it going at work?” Annie asked, “Erwin talked to you yet?”

He averted his eyes from the blonde to look back at the passing scene of the city. Of all the years he’d known Annie he was still stumped at how she managed to have such weird timing. “No. I haven’t seen him since the first day.”

“That’s a bit hard to believe since you said he was the head contractor”

“Yeah, well I think from what Reiner told me he’s been busy talking with his boss about some things” Bertolt said trying to play it cool.

Annie hummed in understanding. “So you and Reiner have been working together more? Bet you like that.”

Bertolt gave her a glare she couldn’t see, but judging from the small smile on her lips she could definitely feel it. “Yeah, we have. I’ve been getting to watch him and everyone else work on the new center. Last week they were starting to put up the wooden framework. It’s coming along really nice.”

“That’s good. Speaking of nice things, guess who just got became head of a new investigation?” Annie smiled.

“Really? That’s great Annie!”

“Yeah this case is really big. I’m gonna be briefed on the assignment later this week. Looks like things are looking up for both of us.”

A frown came on Bertolt’s lips. “I guess so, but for some reason Reiner’s been acting really weird lately.”

“Weird like how?”

Bertolt saddened at the thought of Reiner’s recent behavior. “He’s been really on edge lately like something is bothering him. It seems like he’s been avoiding me this whole week”

Annie gave her friend a critical gaze. “I thought you said you’ve been hanging around him most of the time?”

Uh oh, busted.

“Oh no, what I meant was uh—“Bertolt stuttered before his head was suddenly jerked forward.

 “What’s going on?!” Bertolt panicked as he felt the car shaking.

A loud exhale came from Annie’s nostrils. “So much for things ‘looking up’. It’s probably the transmission again.” She turned on her emergency lights before pulling over to the side of the road.

“So uh… what are we supposed to do?”

“Well I’d try to fix it myself but I don’t have my toolkit with me” Annie said, as she turned off her car.

“Maybe someone can pick us up” Annie suggested, punching in a number onto her phone and placing it to her ear. “I can just call a tow truck in the morning or something”

The car was silent for a moment before Annie closed her phone. “No good. Mikasa isn’t answering; she’s probably on duty right now. Well since I know you don’t know any mechanics because you don’t drive, know someone who’d be willing to pick us up?”

Bertolt mulled it over in his head. There was definitely no way he was going to call Erwin at a time like this. He wasn’t even sure Erwin knew anything about cars, not to mention Annie would probably kick his ass the second she saw him. He could always pretend like Erwin was someone else since she’d never exactly seen him, but judging from his earlier attempt at lying to her by using Reiner as a cover up it probably wouldn’t work out. Maybe he should call Reiner. Should he? His brawny friend had seemed really on edge lately; he didn’t want to bother him with him and Annie’s troubles. Then again, he _was_ his friend wasn’t he?

Bertolt let out a sigh before reluctantly punching in Reiner’s number, listening to the dial tone ringing from the other end.

 

* * *

 

“So what’s the plan for this weekend?” Mr. Braun asked taking a sip of his beer.

Reiner let out a long sigh. “Dad come on, it’s just my birthday it’s no big deal.”

“Son, you say that every year. How about a barbeque at our place? You can invite all your friends.” Mr. Braun suggested.

“Yeah that sounds good I guess.” Reiner replied pinching the bridge of his nose.

Mr. Braun got up taking his empty beer bottle with him. “I’m going in for another. You want one?”

“No I’m good.” Reiner said.

He watched the familiar scene of the sun setting play out in the sky. The clouds mirrored the organized, plowed fields of farmland in the distance while the sun lit the sky up in an array oranges, reds, blues and yellows. It was times like this that he valued. He wished he could share this moment with more than just his father though. With a frown he thought about Krista and where she was right now: probably running down a hospital hallway looking after one patient or another. Probably nowhere near a window to see the same sunset he was witnessing. Well if he always needed someone he always had his friends. He grimaced at his choices. There was Eren who would probably ruin the moment by talking the entire time; Armin would mention refraction or the color spectrum while scientifically dissecting the entire scene while Jean and Marco would just make the entire situation awkward with that weird look they were always giving each other. And then there was Bertolt.  He mulled over the last choice. He’d never actually shared in a “moment” before with him, not like with his other friends. How would he react?

Suddenly, a vibration came from his mid-thigh interrupting his train of thought. He pulled his phone out to find Bertolt’s name lit up on the bright luminescent screen. Speak of the devil. But why was he calling him at a time like this?

“Hello?”

“Um Reiner?”

“Bertolt?”

Bertolt  let out a little squeak. “Hi”

 “Hey”

“So um, I’m sorry to ask you—you can say no if it’s too much trouble, but could you uh—“

Reiner let out a laugh at his friend’s overly considerate demeanor. “Come on, Bertl spit it out. What’s up?”

“Well my friend and I are kind of stuck”

“What do you mean you’re ‘stuck’?” Reiner said with curiosity and concern.

“We were on our way to get something to eat and then the car started shaking.” He turned his head toward Annie, as she silently mouthed her suspicions. “My friend thinks it’s the transmission. Can you pick us up?”

“Where are you?”

“On the corner of 10th and Central”

“Ok I’ll be right there”

As an afterthought, a cocky grin formed on Reiner’s lips. “You know what? I’ll do one better for you. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.”

“What do you mean? What are you going to—“

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll talk to you in a little while” Reiner said as he hung up the phone.

He got up from the couch, quickly grabbing his keys and putting on his boots. “Hey dad, I’m gonna need to borrow your toolbox for a little while.”

* * *

 

 

Lo and behold, within a short while Bertolt saw Reiner’s familiar green Tundra pull up behind Annie’s car. Out strode said blonde, giving his trademark grin before walking up to them.

“Hey” Reiner greeted.

“Hey” Bertolt said giving Reiner a small smile, “Thanks for coming”

“No problem, glad you’re ok” Reiner said, returning the gesture.

They stayed there for a moment silently communicating with their eyes.

The sound of someone clearing their throat came from behind them, breaking both men from their trances.

“Oh, uh, Reiner I’m pretty sure you’ve already met but this is my friend Annie.”

“Oh, yeah I remember” Reiner said extending his hand. “How’s your new house treating you Annie?”

Annie shook it in return. “Fine I suppose”

Reiner made his way to the car, the pair following in tow. “So you think it’s the transmission?”

“Yeah, I’ve taken it in before. It seems to be the same problem.” Annie said, telling him about the entirety of the situation while Reiner popped the hood.

“Well, no offense to your mechanic but if your car keeps breaking down the transmission’s probably not the problem.” Reiner said, leaning forward to begin his inspection.

Annie rolled her eyes mumbling something about how men always thought they knew everything.

Meanwhile, Bertolt’s focus remained fixed on Reiner as he messed with the engine. He watched the flex and flow of the man’s sculpted forearms and muscular back play out in front of him. He licked his lips as he watched Reiner bend over slightly to grab something, his shirt riding up revealing the top of black boxer briefs that starkly contrasted with the baby smooth light skin of his sides. A small blush crept up his neck as he remembered the last time he had blatantly admired Reiner’s body while he wasn’t looking.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by the person of his affections. “Hey Bertl could you pass me a wrench from my toolbox, please?” he called out.

He turned to look at Annie, a knowing smile played out on her face. He immediately retracted within himself, his blush growing redder while he quickly handed Reiner the desired tool.

“Well it looks like you either need a new battery or a new set of spark plugs” Reiner said. He fiddled with the rubber coated tubes in his hand. “I didn’t see anything wrong with your battery though.”

“Here” he said, handing Annie the keys to his truck and a twenty dollar bill. “I saw an auto shop down a couple of miles down the road that should still be open. Go and buy some spark plugs. Bertl you should go with her, you know, for protection; I’ll stay here and look after the car”

 “You think I need protection?” Annie let out a low chuckle handing back the money. “That’s the funniest thing I’ve heard all day. I’ll be right back.” With that the short blonde hopped into Reiner’s truck and drove off.

Watching the green Tundra drive off into the distance both men waited by Annie’s car, each leaning against the frame as they listened to the night air.

Bertolt looked up to watch the star filled sky, feeling the not-too-cold wind against his neck while his bangs brushed against his face. “It’s a nice night”

Reiner looked up to admire the purple and black firmament as well. “Yeah it is… Did you see the sunset earlier?”

Bertolt turned his head toward his blonde friend giving him a wide smile. “Yeah, it was really beautiful.” His face went red at the realization of how feminine that must have sounded to a proud man like Reiner. “I-I mean it was cool.”

Reiner smiled looking into Bertolt’s hazel orbs. “Don’t worry: I thought it was beautiful too”

Another silence passed between the two of them, the muses of the nightlife filling the eardrums. The hum of crickets could be heard out in the distance along with the whizzing sound of passing cars.

“Hey sorry if I’ve been acting kind of weird lately… I’ve had a lot of things on my mind.”

“It’s ok, I understand” Bertolt said. He turned to study Reiner’s face, watching it scrunch up as though the blonde were at conflict with himself.  

“There’s this thing that’s been kinda—you know what, never mind” Reiner said.

“Is it you and Krista?” Bertolt asked.

“Yeah, I guess you could say that” Reiner said. Sensing the atmosphere getting heavy Reiner quickly changed the subject. “Hey did you want to come to a party next weekend?”

“A party?”

“Yeah, it’s at my parents place. You can bring Annie along if you want. Marco and Jean are going to be there too”

Bertolt let out a small chuckle. “Will there be pool?”

“Why? You feel like whooping Jean’s ass again?” Reiner laughed.

“Maybe” he teased before both men bellowed with laughter.

Their pleasant mirth floated through the night air as they held onto each other for purchase. Tears filled their eyes before their laughter slowly dissipated. “So what’s the occasion?” Bertolt asked.

Reiner turned his head away, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. “Oh, uh, it’s kind of for my birthday.”

A look of shocked appeared on the brunette’s face. He needed to find Reiner a gift. And fast.

“I know, I know. Sorry for not telling you. I just, I don’t know, I’ve never really thought my birthday to be that special.”

“It’s ok. I don’t get too excited about my birthday either.” Bertolt said. He thought back with a grimace to his twenty first birthday. The day which should have been what everyone considered “the big two one” was one of the most nerve wrecking and saddest of his life.

“So will you come?”

Bertolt felt his stomach do a flip. He had never been one for parties due to his lack of nervous demeanor and lack of social skills. An uneasy smile pulled at his lips. “Um, sure, I’ll go.”

Reiner gave a slight frown at his friend’s appearance. He could tell just from looking at him Bertolt was obviously nervous at the prospect of his social gathering; his body was as stiff as a corpse. Still he was grateful, the fact Bertolt was willing to go even though he was scared made him appreciate the lanky man in front of him even more.

“Thanks.” Reiner smiled “Don’t worry I’ll be right there with you”

He looked down to stare at Bertolt’s hand, the urge to hold it growing inside him. Yet he resisted the feeling. Holding his friends hand like that would be considered a bit too ‘touchy’ under any kind of circumstance. Plus they were in public; people might take it the wrong way. He opted for placing a hand on his shoulder instead.

The roar of his truck engine pierced through the stillness as Annie pulled up in front of them. She got down and handed him the spark plugs. Swiftly he went to work pulling out the old, frayed rubber ones before inserting the first one. He turned to see Annie and Bertolt standing there intently watching him.

“Hey Bertl wanna help me put the spark plugs in while I check the rest of Annie’s car?”

“I-I’ve never done it before.” Bertolt said nervously as he looked at the confusing contraptions of the engine in front of him.

Reiner placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, while Bertolt felt like Reiner’s was practically burning a way through his shirt. “I’ll show you, you just gotta kind of push them in like this.” The blonde male demonstrated by pushing a plug into its proper place.

With a nod of his head he did as he was told while Reiner himself went onto pulling out, unscrewing and popping off various other parts of the engine Bertolt never knew existed. Taking a deep breathe he began his task. It was a little hard to push them down but eventually he got most of them secured. Until he made it to the last one. No matter how hard he pushed it wouldn’t go in.

“Done?” Reiner asked a moment later after having found nothing else wrong or defective with Annie’s vehicle.

He looked at Bertolt to find the expression of a sad lost puppy dog splayed out on his face. ‘Man, that is too cute’ he thought. He placed his hand atop Bertolt’s twining their fingers together while he felt the bony digits and smooth skin underneath. “Sometimes you have to twist it to get it on” Reiner said as they both twisted the plug from left to right. With the plug fastened securely they both turned to smile at each other.

“You guys done?” Annie asked tapping her foot. Closing the hood they both made their way to her.

“Thanks again for coming to help. I didn’t know you knew so much about cars” Bertolt said.

Reiner bashfully rubbed the back of his head. “Oh yeah, you can thank my dad for that. All the years of working with him on these things finally paid off I guess.”

“Hey Annie, maybe I should be your mechanic from now on.” Reiner turned to her with a cocky grin. “Bertl could be my assistant.”

Annie elbowed her friend, a subtle teasing tone only Bertolt was familiar with seeped through her voice. “Bet you’d like that wouldn’t you Bertolt?”

Bertolt gave Annie a quick glare before placing a hand over his face to cover his blush.

A look of confusion came over Reiner’s face. “Wait why? Bertl doesn’t drive.”

Annie gave a snort. “Never mind. Anyways thanks for the help”

“Any time” he said. With that, he hopped into his car waving a final goodbye before driving off.

Annie and Bertolt got into their vehicle as well, the lights and engine coming on as Annie turned the keys in the ignition, the previous jerking completely absent. Bertolt breathed a sigh of relief as he heard the engine roar to life. Really, he had no idea the blonde was so efficient when it came to repairing vehicles. He wondered why Reiner didn’t decide to work at an automobile shop rather than a construction company. An ear to ear smile came upon his face as he thought back to the blonde’s hand on his; he really wouldn’t mind being his assistant if given a chance. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt someone watching him; he could feel Annie’s eyes on him as he stared at the road ahead.

He turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face. “What?”

“Nothing, I didn’t say anything” She smiled, before putting the car into drive and taking off down the road.

Bertolt stared at moving asphalt for a minute before he remembered something. “Hey wait a minute, you know about cars; you could’ve helped Reiner out”

Annie’s evil smirk stayed in place. “Oh yeah, I know.”

He let out a deep exhale. Really, his friend was _way_ too smart for her own good. “I hate you”

Annie let out a loud laugh as she drove away into the night. _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super long chapter haha. 
> 
> Took me a long time to finish this chapter but I got it done! 
> 
> Thank you all for reading hope this chapter holds you over till the next update :)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi folks, I'm back :)
> 
> Almost exactly three months since the last update. Sorry for the wait, I hope you enjoy the chapter :D

As Bertolt nervously stepped down from the back steps of Mr. and Mrs. Braun’s porch he was immediately assaulted by the smell of smoke and barbecue. The dewed grass squished lightly under his feet as he gazed upon the lawn; stretching out ten yards before ending abruptly to make way for miles upon miles of plowed field. Dozens of light complexioned, blonde haired individuals sat at organized sets of tables while groups of children scampered about the yard. He recognized some faces from Reiner’s company such as Connie and his partner in crime, Sasha. Bertolt remained fixed in place, the chatter from the multitude of voices, deafening. His heart pumped faster and faster as the seconds drew on; goosebumps and chills broke out across his skin as people pushed past him. He jumped as a heavy, warm hand fell upon his shoulder.

“Hey Bertl, glad you could make it” Reiner smiled. A full bottle of Blue Moon dangled loosely from his hand.

Upon seeing that familiar face Bertolt’s immediately relaxed. “Yeah, me too”

“Come on” Reiner urged, motioning for him to follow. “I want you to meet my family”

As far as introductions went Bertolt had shaken the hands of so many Braun’s that by the end his head was spinning. Still, it was mildly entertaining to interact with Reiner’s family: hearing a multitude of his embarrassing childhood stories, high school accomplishments, and all of his family’s hopes for him. At some point he’d begun to feel like the significant other your boyfriend brings home to introduce to the family. His faced heated up at the thought.

Next he became acquainted with all of Reiner’s friends. He met Eren, a short man with a fiery personality. He and Jean always seemed to get into it, which he found a bit unsettling. Next he met Mikasa, Eren’s… girlfriend? He didn’t know and it seemed like neither did anyone else. Although, he did faintly recognize her to be one of Annie’s coworkers. He met Armin, a short blonde male who was incredibly friendly and intelligent. He’d even managed to hold a small conversation with him on the subject of Greek mythology despite his timid demeanor (though he had no idea how they’d managed to come upon the topic). Finally, he saw the recognizable face of Krista. He remembered their last encounter: how he’d met her for the first time in an inebriated mess. Krista greeted him with a smile in which he could only blush and squeak something semi-coherent in response. Feeling a little disoriented at the number of people around he excused himself and headed inside to seek solitude in the only place guaranteed: the bathroom.

He stood outside the bathroom for what seemed like hours; whoever was in there was taking quite a bit of time. He knocked hesitantly on the door. Such a trivial matter shouldn’t have worried him but it did.

“Um, excuse me. Is everything alright?” Bertolt called.

A brief moment passed before the door turned on its hinges, letting out a screech in the silent hallway. Out stepped Marco who locked eyes with Bertolt in recognition. They simply stared at one another for a moment before Marco shyly mumbled a ‘Hello’ and walked quickly down the hall. He watched Marco’s back for a second before heading into the bathroom. Bertolt let out a gasp as he nearly bumped heads with Jean in the doorway.

“Oh uh, sorry” Jean coughed as he wiped at his mouth. He brushed past Bertolt and swiftly made his way down the hall and back to the party. Bertolt could only stand in the doorway, mouth open in shock at the sight he had just beheld.

He stepped back out into the yard and searched over the mass of people for his blonde friend. He locked eyes with Reiner from across the lawn, greeted with a smile. Then the blonde pointed at him, looked downward and began closing the distance between them.

As his friend drew closer he noticed an older woman accompanying him, holding his hand as they weaved they’re way through the crowd of partygoers. “Mom, this is Bertolt” he introduced.

The lady’s face lit up as she brought out her hand in greeting. “It’s so nice to finally meet you Bertolt” Mrs. Braun smiled, “Reiner has told me so many things about you”

“It’s nice to meet you too” Bertolt said shyly.

“So Reiner tells me you work at Rose Library? He’s been telling me all about that remodeling that’s been going on. It must be exciting being the one in charge of everything.”

“Yes it is very exciting” he muttered modestly.

“So how did you two meet?” Mrs. Braun said.

“We ran into each other at store one day” Reiner explained, placing a comforting hand on Bertolt’s shoulder .

“Oh so you all already knew each other. Were you all classmates?”

Reiner laughed. “No mom, we literally ran into each other.” He knocked his knuckles together in an exaggerated manner.

She held a perplexed expression before laughing in realization. “Well that’s an odd way to meet someone. Your father would get a kick out of that one”

“By the way, have you seen him around?” Reiner asked.

Mrs. Braun hummed in thought. “He should be at the grill right now. Either that or he’s out in the field getting more food.”

After giving a farewell, Reiner and Bertolt preceded toward the grill where Mr. Braun stood, working away at pounding away at a slab of meat. Bertolt looked at the man before him. He felt like he was looking into the future, an alternate version of Reiner if he were 20 years older. Reiner was the spitting image of his father. He did notice one tiny difference though: their eyes. The man’s golden irises were cold and predatory like a lions, nothing at all like Reiner’s or Mrs. Braun’s.  The meat cleaver soaked in blood Mr. Braun held didn’t help either; it was terrifying to say the least.

Mr. Braun eyed the brunette suspiciously. “Who’s this?”

“Dad, this is my friend Bertolt. You know the one I’ve been telling you about.”

Bertolt looked back at Reiner’s prideful expression. Did Reiner tell _everyone_ about him?

Mr. Braun looked Bertolt up and down with a judgmental gaze. “Reiner tells me you work at a rinky-dink bookstore or something?”

Reiner glared at his father with annoyance. “He works at a library, dad.”

His father gave a grunt in return. “Same thing” He turned his eyes back on Bertolt.

“You hunt?”

The gears of Bertolt’s brain halted for a second. Of all the questions to be asked he hadn’t expect that. He shook his head timidly.

“Ever shot a gun before?”

Now that was something, without a doubt, Bertolt knew how to do. He nodded silently in response.

“Well come on then” Mr. Braun said, handing Bertolt a Remington 870. “Let’s see what you’re made of”

Bertolt turned to look back at Reiner, confusion ridden on his face. This was not what he had expected.

Reiner could only shrug his shoulders as all three men made their way out into the barren field. With Mr. Braun leading the way, Reiner and Bertolt walked side by side some way behind.

“Sorry about my dad.” Reiner whispered. “He can be a bit… wary of people sometimes. He does this kind of thing to everyone”

“It’s ok, I understand” Bertolt said, giving a little smile. A small flare of confidence burned in his chest.

They stopped at a small outpost situated on the left side of the field where a set of chairs along with a case of ammunition waited for them. As they got situated, Bertolt locked eyes with the steely cold eyes of Mr. Braun. He gulped down the bile that threatened to rise from his throat as he pursed his lips together.

“Well what are you waitin’ for? Start shooting” he grunted.

Taking his position Bertolt took a deep, shuddery breath. As he brought the gun up he smiled at the familiar feel of the metal and the lingering smell of gunpowder.With practiced ease Bertolt took off the safety and looked through the crosshair. He waited ever patiently for his target to come within his sights. Bang! A white fowl rocketed down to Earth. A grunt and a gasp come from behind yet he remained focused, pumping the firearm quickly to bring down another bird gliding by. Shot after shot rang out into the still afternoon as bird after bird fell. He even managed to kill three with one shell which he took quite a bit of pride in.

He lowered his gun and turned to see both men’s eyes wide with shock, expressions filled with disbelief. Mr. Braun was the first to recover from the daze. He let out a deep rumble of laughter. “Shit, looking at you I never would’ve expected you to know your way around a gun. You’re a pretty damn good shot Bartlet.”

The brunette cleared his throat nervously. “Um, it’s Bertolt sir. Not Bartlet.”

“Bertolt huh? Kind of an odd name but I like you Bertolt.” Mr. Braun said, giving the brunette a powerful pat on the back. It took all of Bertolt’s willpower and balance not to fall over.

Once they gathered up their kills they headed to the party. On the way back Bertolt explained to Reiner and his father how he’d first come to handle firearms. How Annie’s instruction was the sole reason he was so competent with his firearms. When they got back, Bertolt seemed to be the talk of the party. Somewhere along the line he’d become engrossed in a friendly (yet still intimidating) conversation about gun laws with Mr. Braun. Feeling out of sorts without Reiner there for company he excused himself to look for his blonde companion. He found him by the back door where he was waiting patiently for Krista to get off her phone. He gave a small, sad smile as Bertolt approached.

“I-I’m so sorry Reiner” Krista said hanging up.

Reiner breathed a heavy sigh before giving a small smile. “You know what? Go ahead, its fine.”

“Are you sure?”

Bertolt watched the exchange between the couple, a hint of anger raging inside. Was this what Reiner was talking about? Still, he didn’t want to jump to conclusions.

“Yeah” Reiner reassured. He wrapped his arm around Bertolt and pulled him into a one armed hug. “I’ve got Bertl here and everyone else.”

“I’ll make it up to you later, I promise.” She frowned. Giving Reiner a small kiss, she bid the two farewell and scurried into the house.

Bertolt gave his friend a questioning look.

Reiner shrugged in response. “Called her into work”

He proceeded to grasp Bertolt’s hand and drag him to a side table that supplied an assortment of alcoholic beverages. “Come on, let’s have a drink.”

The drinks and conversations flowed in abundance as the sun set beyond the trees. With the help of a few glasses of wine, Bertolt had built up a liquid confidence to hold conversations with Reiner’s friends and family, unhindered by his previous anxieties. There was something comforting about this situation: being around a group of people with no other intention than enjoying himself. It was different from the lonely, reserved environment he regularly lived. And the best part was that Reiner was by his side.

“So Bertolt I heard you’re the talk of the party” Connie said.

“I am?” Bertolt said, perplexed.

“You all should have seen Bertl” Reiner exclaimed, “He got three doves in one shot!”

Almost in unison, the mouths of every member in the group fell open.

“I-It was nothing” Bertolt blushed. He wasn’t used to being in the spotlight, having all these eyes on him.

“Man, I remember when Marco and I first shot with Reiner’s old man” Jean said. “Marco fell on his ass and I nearly shot Mr. Braun in the foot.”

“Where did you learn to shoot like that Bertolt?” Armin said eyes wide and full of interest.

“My friend Annie taught me” Bertolt said.

“And I taught her” Mikasa chimed in a cold even, tone. Everyone stopped in their conversations to stare at her.

“Well whoever taught you guys, I want to be that good.” Eren said, determination practically pouring off him in waves.

Jean let out a loud condescending laugh. “Yeah like that’ll ever happen. A pipsqueak like you wouldn’t even be able to hold one of those Remington’s up.”

“Who the fuck are you calling a pipsqueak, horseface!” Eren bellowed.

Connie winced as Eren and Jean once again got into it for the millionth time that night. “You know what I’d pay to see? You shooting some game drunk! That would be crazy!”

“Um, I don’t think that’s such a good idea Connie…” Armin replied. He looked around nervously for support from the rest of the group.

“Yeah, I don’t know. Bertl doesn’t look like he’s had nearly enough. I think he needs another drink.” Reiner smirked suggestively. “We should have some left over in my dad’s cooler”

Taking Bertolt’s hand in his, Reiner took him out of the circle and led him in the direction of the field. Bertolt blushed as he scanned around the group for some kind of reaction. The only people who seemed to be aware of the weird yet not unwelcomed gesture were Marco and Armin, and they seemed to be giving him knowing smiles as he was led away.

The crunch of their footfalls was the only sound to be heard as they walked further out into the desolate field. Bertolt felt guilt well up inside as he made an abrupt stop. “I’m sorry Reiner” Bertolt said just barely above a whisper.

Reiner eyed him curiously. “What are you talking about? What do you mean you’re sorry?”

“I didn’t get you a gift” Bertolt frowned, “I couldn’t find you anything. I’m so sorry Reiner”

Reiner let out a jovial laugh before slinging an arm around his friend, bringing him close. His cheeks were lightly flushed from inebriation. “Are you kidding me? You being here is as good a gift as anything. You know what? It’s even better.”

They took their seats, side by side, while they stared out into the blanket of night above them. Stars and their constellations illuminated the heavens: a fusion of blacks, blues, and purples meshed together to weave a tapestry in the night sky.

Reiner’s nails peeled away at the label of his beer as he stared out into the distance. “Hey Bertolt” he craned his neck to stare into his friends hazel eyes. Inebriation temporarily forgotten, the blonde’s words were laced with the utmost sincerity. “I’m glad you came. This party is awesome and all but I would’ve been fine if it were just the two of us. It’s always nice when it’s just you and me… you know what I mean?”

The howl of the evening wind blew through as Bertolt’s jaw dropped, stunned. A spark of something foreign ignited in his heart as he looked into those golden irises. “Reiner, I—“

Yet, just as quickly as the sincerity had come, Reiner’s inebriation came back full swing. “Hey, Bertl what’s up with your face?” Reiner pointed sporting his trademark goofy grin. “There a reason you’re mouths stuck like you’ve got lockjaw?”

Bertolt huffed in anger, turning away from the blonde.

“Aw come on Bertl, I was just kidding. Gimme a smile” Reiner said, nudging him. When that didn’t work his fingers found their way to Bertolt’s sides, running up and down.

“Reiner, stop.” Bertolt protested, smirking through tiny giggles. He swatted the blonde’s hands away weakly.

“Ah ha! I win.” Reiner proclaimed.

Bertolt chuckled quietly at the childish antics displayed before him. “Yeah I guess you do”

“Man, you’re way too tense Bertl. You know what you need? Another drink!” Reiner said getting up. But balance was not on his side; he stumbled backwards in a drunken heap. He splayed out on the grass, laughing at the whole ordeal while Bertolt quietly snickered beside him.

“Sorry, but it looks like you’re gonna have to wait a bit” Reiner said, sitting up.

Bertolt smiled back. “That’s ok. I’m fine just sitting here with you”

“Yeah me too”

The howl of the wind filled their ears as the beginning sounds of the night descended upon them.

“So how you likin’ the party Bertl?” Reiner bellowed.

 “The ‘party’ ended a while ago Reiner” Bertolt jumped at the assault on his eardrums. “And can you please speak a little softer?”

A small chuckle came from the blonde. “Sure. Anything for you Bertl” he said in a whisper. “Is this better?”

With the charm Reiner was sporting it was hard for Bertolt not to laugh. “Yeah, just a little” he chuckled.

“No but really, how did you like the party? I know you’re not one for crowds and stuff” Reiner said, in the most sober tone he could muster.

 “It was fine” Bertolt said giving a small, yet sincere smile. “Your family is really nice, and the stories they were telling me were entertaining to say the least.”

“Yeah, can’t live with ‘em can’t live without ‘em… What about you?”

“What?”

“Your family: you got any annoying aunts? Or maybe an uptight dad like mine?”

He lowered his gaze as tinge of sadness filled his system. “No. My parents and I… we don’t really talk that much anymore. It’s a long—”

Before he had the chance to think back to those somber times a buzz come from his pocket, startling him. He pulled out his phone to find a text waiting to be opened. Who could be texting him at a time like this?

**Erwin** : Hey there, what are you doing?

As he read the message he felt a presence loom over him. Like an overly curious child, he found Reiner peering over his shoulder in an attempt to read his text. With a yelp Bertolt swiftly retracted the phone to his chest.

Reiner began to laugh at the brunette’s timidity. “What’s the matter Bertl? Don’t want me to read your texts from your girlfriend?” He said, taking a couple of gulps in between. “It’s Annie isn’t it? You don’t have to tell me, I already know.”

Bertolt could only shake his head nervously and mumble a ‘no’ in return. He just wanted Reiner to drop the subject. The last thing he wanted was for him to find out about Erwin and… whatever they currently were.

Luckily, the blonde didn’t look like he had anything more to say seemingly mesmerized by the howl and feel of the night air along with the fluid sway of the trees.

“Man what kind of girlfriend leaves halfway through their boyfriend’s party? Voluntarily at that?” Reiner speculated aloud. He took another swig of his beer.

“I don’t know” Bertolt said, a lump forming in his throat. “She’s working to help people so she’s not…a bad girlfriend, I guess. I’m sure she’d be here if she hadn’t gotten that call.”

Bertolt’s words fell on deaf ears. “Man you stayed with me till the very end and she didn’t” Reiner said. “There’s somethin’ wrong with that picture isn’t there?” The chuckle that spilled from his lips was light yet laced with an undertone of sadness. He took one final drink before tossing his emptied bottle into the distance. “Maybe you should just be my girlfriend instead.”

Bertolt jerked his head to the side so fast he felt it was going to snap. He studied the blonde’s face for any indication of teasing or joking. Though Reiner’s smiling face was flushed from the alcohol, it was his eyes that spoke volumes. Hungry and lust-filled they bore into Bertolt like he was some kind of succulent piece of meat put out on display.

His voice cracked under the intense gaze. “I-I don’t think that would be a good idea”

“Aw come on. You’re all I’m lookin’ for in someone” Reiner said throwing his hands up before counting off, as though his reasons held some factual weight. “You’re considerate, you’re smart, you’re just as kind as Krista; not to mention just as attractive…” Reiner directed a devilish grin toward his friend. “And have I ever told you how great your ass was?”

Bertolt’s face erupted in flame as he fumbled for words. “T-Thank you but I, uh, I don’t know what to—“

A gasp came from Bertolt as Reiner delicately brought a hand up to cup his face. He watched as Reiner’s gaze scanned over him for a moment before the distance between them was filled.  His lips fit perfectly with Reiner’s. The kiss was sloppy yet full of want. Heat built in Bertolt’s lips only to pervade steadily downward as he became lost in the sensations filling him.

Reiner smiled; his voice a deep, rumbling baritone. “Mmm, you taste better too”

The buzz of the alcohol and the building heat lulled Bertolt in a pleasantly complacent state. He closed his eyes, simply basking in the moment of the blonde’s lips on his. He brought his hands up to explore Reiner’s firm chest and torso while the blonde’s tongue dove deeper in. Before long Reiner pulled away, only to kiss and bite down along the length of Bertolt’s neck.

The brunette could only moan as the familiar action sent chills of pleasure down his spine. That was when his eyes shot open in realization: Erwin.

Hastily he pushed the bulky blonde away, panting heavily as he did so. “R-Reiner I think we need to get you to bed. You’re really drunk” With a bit of reluctance he got to his feet quickly and stuck his hand out to help his friend up before the situation could progress any further.

On shaky legs Reiner stood, only to wrap Bertolt into a drunken hug. A small giggle left his lips. “Fine, but only if you get in with me”

With Reiner’s bulky frame draped over him Bertolt led them back to the now emptied backyard. Though Reiner’s deadweight bore down heavily on his shoulders he didn’t dare chance him walking on his own. Even with his support it was obvious the blonde held little to no equilibrium in his inebriated state. He swayed them back and forth like a pendulum with every step they took.

They made their way clumsily inside where only tiny slivers of light came in through the curtained-covered windows. Gently, Bertolt set his drunken friend down on the antique couch. He was careful to make as little noise as possible considering Mr. and Mrs. Braun were fast asleep in the other room.

Reiner had different plans though.

Wrapping a muscular arm around Bertolt’s lithe waist, he dragged him down. Like an anchor sinking toward the ocean surface, Bertolt fell upon his friend with a grunt. Body splayed out upon Reiner’s, the two men were flushed together chest to chest.

“Hey Bertl, nice of you to drop in” Reiner quietly snickered.

With their bodies in such close proximity Bertolt took in the scent that was uniquely Reiner: a musky aroma mixed in with the smell of construction, earth and cologne. His senses went into overdrive as he became hypersensitive to everything around him. His hands felt the steady rise and fall of Reiner’s muscular chest, the fan overhead that whirled about on its hinges, the smell alcohol on Reiner’s breathe. Then he felt it.

Lifting himself up, his suspicions were confirmed. _Reiner was completely hard._ He gazed down in shock at the outline of Reiner’s bulge shown clearly in the dark room. He stared back up into the golden irises.

Reiner’s lips had transformed into a devious, suggestive grin. With a drunken smoothness a single hand fumbled with his zipper while the other wrapped around Bertolt’s waist. “I think I know what else I want to come down on me tonight.” he purred.

The seductive baritone of Reiner’s voice went straight to Bertolt’s groin.

Here was the moment. The moment to finally indulge in the body he’d been admiring for the past two months. Yet he couldn’t do it. It simply felt… Wrong.

Seeing Reiner drunk like this, he wasn’t sure if he could live with himself by taking advantage of an opportunity like this. Up until this point his conscious had already weighed down on him.

He took Reiner’s hands in his, set them down gently at his sides, and got up. He huffed in irritation as Reiner’s hands returned the second he let go. The blonde was strangely persistent when he was drunk.

“Reiner you need to go to sleep.” Bertolt said trying to muster up the most authoritative voice he could manage.

The blonde simply turned on his side and pulled Bertolt in by the waist, pressed their bodies close. His voice was laced with want. “Stay with me” he pleaded.

Bertolt fidgeted in his arms at the realization they were both packed in on the tiny couch. In any other situation, it would be comical but presently Bertolt was filled with nothing but tension.

Reiner must have felt it because he pulled him closer. Bertolt could feel as Reiner nuzzled his nose into his hair and tenderly brushed his thumb along his forearm.

The action was indubitably intimate yet despairingly familiar. The warmth and safe haven he felt in these pair of arms was so great it broke his heart in two.

He listened to the patterned breathing only indicative of sleep, felt that muscular frame as it seemed to fit perfectly with his own. Bertolt longed for time to stand still; to forever remain in this embrace, yet he knew he couldn’t: it held too great a risk. In no time his mind would eventually betray him.

Reluctantly, he peeled himself away. Looking down at the blonde’s peaceful drunken figure he noticed a shimmer in the dim light. Peeking out from beneath the collared shirt was an elegantly crafted metal cross. ‘That’s weird’ he thought ‘I didn’t know Reiner was religious.’ His mind began to spin as he processed this newfound information.

Backing away he stepped outside, calmed his breathing and pulled out his phone.

“Hi, um, I need help. Can you pick me up?”

Silence came from the other line.

* * *

 

Lead. Krista’s body felt like lead as she moved in a trance like state from room to room routinely tending to patients. If Krista was being honest she was tired, dead tired. Working a double shift tended to do that to a person. She scanned over her clipboard, checking off her rounds as she did so before her eyes fell upon a certain name and she smiled to herself: Ymir. Reading that name seemed to perk her up, as though a hidden reservoir of energy surged from somewhere deep inside. Swiftly she made her way to room 217.

She was staring out the window. Her gaze was cold and calculating as she observed the city’s vast culmination of buildings, highways and greenery. She didn’t seem to notice Krista had come in.

Quietly, Krista wrapped on the wall.

She turned to stare at Krista. Her bangs came down in streams upon her face while her lips tilted upwards into a thin smile.

“Well look who it is” Ymir said.

“Hello Ymir” Krista replied as she entered further in.

“What brings you here?” Ymir replied.

“Nothing, just doing a routine checkup. I wanted to see how you’ve been recovering” Krista said as she grabbed Ymir’s medical sheet from the foot of the bed.

As Krista gazed down at the sheet, Ymir examined her with critical eyes. “Something wrong?” Ymir asked.

“No.” Krista said, perplexed. “Why do you ask?”

“Because you look like total shit” And Ymir was right. There were dark circles under the blonde’s bloodshot eyes. Her body screamed exhaustion while Krista seemed to unknowingly sway back and forth as if she was going to pass out any second.

“Why don’t you take a break?” She patted the bed encouragingly beside her.

“Oh no I couldn’t.” Krista said modestly, though she was a little irked by the brunette’s rude remark.

“You take care of our sick, sorry asses all day in yet you won’t take a breather even when someone offers? Man you’re crazy.”

Krista brows furrowed down in annoyance. “It’s my job; we get lunch breaks for a reason. And besides, I like working, gives me something to do.”

“Yeah except in order for it to be called a ‘lunch break’ you have to kind of eat lunch first” Ymir stated. Her voice was laced with sarcasm.

“What are you implying?” Krista said, her voice raising.

“Nothing. I just hear from some nurses that you’re always working yourself to death. Some of them have said they’ve never once seen you take a single break since you’ve worked here.”

Krista’s mouth fell open in shock. Was this true? “Well whatever you’ve been hearing isn’t true, I’m just fine thank you very much.” She made her way to the door at a quick pace.

“Everyone needs a break once in a while, sweetheart” Ymir called out. “You need to learn to live for yourself”

Krista spun around, furious. “I do live for myself!” Krista said, her hands gripped tight around her clipboard. “I have a place I’m renting with my boyfriend, I buy my own groceries, I pay my own bills, I—“

Ymir let out a heavy, annoyed sigh. “That’s not what I mean” She pinched the bridge of her nose in irritation.

“I wasn’t talking about being independent. What I mean is you need to start doing things for you. Not because it makes you seem like the hero or the leader or whatever.”

At this point Krista was fuming, glaring daggers at the brunette.

She ignored the look she was being given and continued. “You want to skip a day of work for a night out on the town with your significant other? Then go do it. You want to switch jobs because it’s too boring for you? Do it. You’re tired and you’ve been working your ass off? Then take a god damn break. Fuck excuses or what other people say: it’s your life and none of their god damn business… You get what I’m saying now?”

Krista soaked up her words like a sponge, her lecture playing over and over in her head. She had been struck speechless. Maybe she was doing things for the sake of others. The whole reason she had decided to become a nurse and go up the ranks was because she’d wanted to impress her pretentious parents. Krista deflated at the realization. She was tired; so incredibly tired.

Again Ymir patted the bed beside her. “Lay down sweetheart, you deserve it” Ymir said, as she scooted over to make room for the petite girl.

Krista let out a long sigh as her head made contact with the soft bed sheets. It felt like she was lying on a cloud. A warm hand ran through her hair as she soaked up the bliss of the moment.

“So this boyfriend of yours… What’s he like?”

* * *

 

Reiner awoke to the aroma of coffee brewing and the muse of his mother’s humming as it filtered out from the kitchen to the living room. His head was pounding as his vision swam. He let out a groan and shut his eyes as light flooded in through the open windows. He heard the sound of padded footsteps and the clink of a glass being placed on the table.

“Thanks mom” he said, eyes still shut.

“So what happened to your friend? Did he leave?”

Reiner tried to think back to last night. Most of it was just a hazy blur, but some fragments remained. The last thing he recalled was Eren and Jean getting into it, Bertolt and he heading to the field, feeling really hot at one point in the evening, and a pair of hands on his chest.

“Oh, uh yeah I guess so” he said sitting up to take a sip of his coffee.

“I like that Bartlet” his father bellowed from the kitchen, “You should invite him to church next Sunday. He is a Christian isn’t he?”

“Oh, of course he is” Mrs. Braun chimed in, “a fine man like that has to be. Right Reiner?”

“Um, yeah I’m sure he is” Reiner said. Come to think of it, he didn’t even know if Bertolt went to church. Even when he’d asked about his family Bertolt had avoided the subject. Come to think of it other than the fact that Bertolt loved books, rocky road ice cream and was a nervous mess he didn’t really _know_ Bertolt. Maybe they weren’t as close as he had originally thought. A sad realization burned across his chest.

But it didn’t last for long: he wanted to know Bertolt, the real Bertolt. And he’d do whatever it took to make it happen.

* * *

 

 “So you wanna tell me what had you all shaken up last night?” Annie said, placing a plateful of pancakes in front of her friend.

“Yeah” Bertolt said anxiety clear in his voice. “Sorry you had to pick me up by the way. You didn’t have to.”

“It’s ok, I was kind of in the area anyway”

Bertolt’s face scrunched in confusion. “What were you doing out there that late?”

Annie placed her coffee mug on the table and gave Bertolt a hard stare. He understood that look immediately: it work related, something he wasn’t allowed to know about.

“So what happened?” Annie persisted.

A lump formed in Bertolt’s throat as his voice shook. “Reiner kissed me.”

Annie’s brows rose up in mild surprise for a moment. “Tell me more”

Bertolt twiddled his thumbs as he recalled the events for the previous night. “We went out to his parent’s field where they shoot and he started talking about his girlfriend. She had left halfway through party and I guess he was pretty upset about it so he got a bit drunk. Then he started talking about how he should be dating me instead of her.” He head fell at the next words: “He said I was everything he was looking for. And then he kissed me.”

All throughout the explanation Annie face held a small smirk.

“What?”

“Nothing, I just realized my gaydar wasn’t as bad as I thought it was” she smiled.

Bertolt buried his face in his hands, whimpering as he did so. “Annie, this is serious. He tried to take it further after the kiss.”

Annie hummed in contemplation. “You think there’s a chance he remembers anything?”

“I don’t know. He was really, really drunk last night”

“Ok, so let’s say he _doesn’t_ remember anything. Do you plan on telling him?”

“I-I don’t know. How am I supposed to tell him something like that?” Bertolt said. “What if he hates me?”

“Bertolt you’re not the one who kissed him, he’s the one who kissed _you_. If anything he should hate himself for trying to sleep with you.”

Bertolt looked up at her with sad, hurt eyes.

Annie let out a long sigh. “I didn’t mean it like that Bertolt. You know what I mean”

A silence passed over the room between the two of them. Bertolt was at odds. He knew the right thing to do was to tell Reiner straight out. But what if he took it the wrong way? What if he got so angry at Bertolt he ended their friendship? Or worse, they could still remain friends but they would forever be awkward in each other’s company knowing what happened. Bertolt’s heart was speeding up at all the possibilities. Just as he was beginning to feel nauseous from the prospect of it all, he heard his phone buzz.

**Erwin:** Hey babe, mind if I drop by? Want to see you.

His face paled.

“Is that Reiner?” Annie asked.

He looked back up with nervous eyes, tripping over every word. “Um, no… it’s my boss. She says something happened at the center and she needs to see me. I need to go home first though to change”

She gave Bertolt a suspicious look. What did he have to be nervous about seeing his boss for? And on Sunday at that. Then again, Bertolt was always nervous. “Ok let’s go then” Annie said, grabbing her car keys.

As they drove toward Bertolt’s apartment, a feeling of guilt welled in the pit of his stomach. He felt bad for lying like he had been to Annie, he really did. But he couldn’t risk her knowing about Erwin. She’d probably kill him. So as they whizzed through the city streets Bertolt thought about how he was going to keep the kiss away from Erwin. Evidently, it shouldn’t be that hard, all he had to do was keep his mouth shut. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual so I hope that holds you over till the next update :)
> 
> Again, thank you everyone who continues to read this story. I wouldn't be writing this if it wasn't for your support so thank you :)
> 
> Till next time :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a new chapter for you guys, hope you like it :)

Bertolt was deep in thought, a moral debate raging inside. The incessant ticking of the clock on the wall did nothing to calm his rapid heart heartbeat. Body fatigued from staying up all night, he thought about the events that had transpired last night. Should he tell Reiner the truth? How would he react? With laughter? With anger? Did the expression ‘what he doesn’t know won’t hurt him’ apply to this situation? Was keeping this from him even the right thing to do? Honestly, Bertolt just didn’t know what to think.

He was interrupted from his thoughts by a slight rapping on his door.

“Hello Bertolt” Erwin smiled as Bertolt opened the door. The blonde entered, cupping Bertolt by the jaw to bring him in to a deep kiss.

Bertolt squeaked in surprise; this was unexpected. Erwin and he hadn’t even been dating for a week in yet the blonde kissed him as though their break up hadn’t happened. His confusion must have shown on his face because when Erwin look at him with an unsure expression as he pulled back.

"I'm sorry was that too much?" Erwin asked.

Bertolt was about to speak before the blonde raised his hand for silence.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand.” Erwin said, his eyes boring into Bertolt’s. “We haven’t been together for a long time; we should take it slow. It was wrong of me to do that”

“It’s ok” Bertolt said, “I just wasn’t expecting it, that’s all”

“No, no it’s my fault” Erwin insisted. “I should have been more aware of our current status.”

Bertolt could only nod sheepishly as Erwin continued his apology.

“Let me make it up to you” Erwin smiled. “I’ll take you out for lunch.”

Reluctantly Bertolt agreed. But if he were being honest with himself he didn’t put up much of fight; Erwin never took no for an answer. Still he felt bad because he knew at the end of the meal the blonde would pay for everything, not excepting Bertolt’s money even if he begged; something things never changed.

With that they headed into town. Erwin drove them down to the sophisticated, upper-west side where he knew of a quaint little restaurant they were sure to enjoy. Except “little” was an understatement. With hanging fluorescent lights, polished cedar-wood tables, and pristine evangelic statues the restaurant was a place Bertolt could probably never afford on his current salary.

Still, to be fair, he should have expected this: Erwin always had a taste for anything high class.

Entering the establishment, they waited for no more than five minutes before being led to a table. He was shocked at how quickly they were attended to considering the numerous aristocratic guests waiting before them.

“I was in charge of their construction” Erwin explained, as they took their seats. “Along with that I did some advertising for them on the side so the manager owes me for the extra help”

Even so, Bertolt felt out of sorts in a place like this. Erwin however, seemed unfazed.

“So how was your night last night?” the blonde asked. “I texted you but you didn’t reply”

“My phone was dead” Bertolt said a little too quickly. Pausing with nervousness, he continued in the most even voice he could manage. “I was with Annie all day so I didn’t get the chance to charge it”

Erwin hummed in understanding. “That’s too bad. I really wanted to see you” Erwin said before giving a small smile. “This is just as good though, if not better.”

He continued, subtly placing a hand on Bertolt’s thigh away from prying eyes. “I mean I know we see each other at work but it’s good that we can do things like this. It kind of feels like old times, don’t you think? Rekindling our relationship in a sense; plus with most of the planning out of the way and Reiner and his team starting construction we’ll have more time free time together. Who knows…” he grinned impishly, “maybe we can rekindle our relationship in the office too?”

“I don’t think that would be a good idea.” Bertolt sweated as the server poured them their drinks. “By the way, I didn’t know you knew Reiner”

“That goes for the both of us.” Erwin replied. “He and I have been working together for years but he’s never mentioned you before”

“Oh well we haven’t been friends for very long… just a couple of months at most.” Bertolt said, rubbing the nape of his neck.

“Still, you and him seem to spend quite a bit of time together” Erwin observed. “You wouldn’t happen to be cheating on me would you?”

Bertolt nearly chocked on his food at the unexpected question. His heart immediately began to speed up, as he attempted to utter a coherent sentence.

Erwin laughed. “Relax Bertolt I’m joking. He has a wife… well girlfriend. But they’ve been together so long I wouldn’t be surprised if he popped the question any day now”

At that Bertolt heart sank. Why did Erwin have to bring that up?

Suddenly, Bertolt felt a vibration from his pocket. Retrieving it, he saw displayed the name of the one person he was afraid would be calling: Reiner.

“Do you need to answer that?” Erwin asked.

He gave a hard stare at the name on the screen. “No, it can wait.”

With that, he silenced his phone, letting it sink into his pocket.

“Hey” Erwin said, absentmindedly picking at his pasta. “Do you remember when we had that food fight at your apartment?”

Bertolt smiled at the memory. “Yeah it took all day to clean that up. I don’t even remembered who started it”

“I’m pretty sure you did.” Erwin teased.

“What no that wasn’t me!” Bertolt stuttered.

“I think I’d remember whether you assaulted me with my own food or not. It’s pretty hard to forget something like that.”

Bertolt frowned, the memory getting clearer. “Only because you snuck up on me”

“How was I supposed to know I’d get a face full of pasta for trying to be romantic?”

Listening to that low yet infectious bass of a laugh Bertolt couldn’t help but join in alongside him. Still he didn’t think grabbing his ass and snaking a hand up his shirt could be considered ‘romantic’.

The sounds of rush and bustle of the restaurant overtook them as their hearty laughter dwindled to quiet snickers.

Erwin sipped his wine thoughtfully before eying Bertolt. “What about the first time we first met?” he tested. “Do you remember that?”

Oh yes, he remembered. How could he forget?

 

_Loud blaring music assaulted Bertolt’s eardrums as he walked along the wet asphalted city streets. Buildings with flashing luminescent lights surrounded him on either side while drunken patrons chatted obnoxiously along the sidewalks. The muggy atmosphere made his olive green sweater vest and black jeans stick to his skin. Bertolt had never felt more out of place in his whole life. He didn’t know what kind of insane logic made him come to the gay district downtown. Actually, he did know. He was tired of feeling alone._

_The feeling hit him hard, without warning like loneliness usually does.The sound of silence was like water: it filled Bertolt’s small apartment before slowly drowning him in its grip. Loneliness could be a real ass sometimes. And with that, he had set off downtown to fill the void in his spirit. So after walking around for half an hour he had finally decided upon a gay club in a quaint little street corner._

_While most people considered it a blessing that he was never carded due to his height, Bertolt was a bit troubled the bouncers were so dismissive when he entered the club. Really, they should take more precaution of who they let into their establishment; he had just turned 21 after all. He made his way inside where he witnessed the typical club scene: rapidly blinking multi-colored lights, some remix of a popular song with too heavy of a bass, and the stench and heat of sweaty bodies as numerous men and women grinded against one another._

_Bertolt decided to situate himself in the corner of the club, sitting down at the end of the long bar before ordering a drink to calm his nerves. This was probably the second time he’d ever partaken in alcohol: the first being at Annie’s police academy banquet. He stared into the reflection of his Disaronno sour before asking himself once again what the hell he was doing in a place like this. He looked around, glancing at everything and nothing, before he felt his heart leap out of his chest._

_He locked eyes with a blonde haired man across the club. He wore dark blue jeans with seemingly expensive black shoes and a tight, light grey V-neck to accent his muscular chest. The man gave him a sly and knowing smile, getting up to head in his direction. Bertolt felt his nerves skyrocket. He’d never been in this kind of situation before. So with nothing to do, he awkwardly fidgeted in his seat as the stranger glided across the club._

_“Hello there” Erwin said as he took a seat beside Bertolt, “I saw you looking at me from across the bar. Or was I mistaken?”_

_Bertolt nodded his head hesitantly._

_“Good. You know, I’d normally use a cheesy pick up line about my third leg to break the ice but you don’t seem like the type of guy to fall for that.” Erwin laughed before offering his hand. “I’m Erwin by the way”_

_“B-Bertolt” he said timidly._

_“It’s nice to meet you Bertolt. That’s a very nice name”_

_“Thank you” he said blushing. He wasn’t used to being given compliments, and from a handsome man nonetheless._

_“You look a bit tense Bertolt” Erwin said as he handed the brunette his glass, “Here have a drink”_

_Ever cautiously Bertolt took it hesitantly and sniffed. Yep, definitely alcohol. Looking at Erwin with an unsure expression, the blonde merely smiled back and motioned for him to try. Taking a deep breathe, he downed the unknown, dark brown liquid. Straight alcohol filled his taste buds before he coughed at the unexpected burning in his throat._

_Erwin laughed quietly. “Whoops, sorry. I like my alcohol strong; and that’s because I decided to take it easy tonight.”_

_Bertolt forced himself to swallow the vile substance and looked at Erwin with the frown of a beaten puppy dog._

_Erwin placed a hand under his chin, observing Bertolt with a critical gaze. “You don’t drink too often do you?”_

_Bertolt replied with the shake of his head, yet he didn’t feel embarrassed. There was something odd about the man before him, something he couldn’t put his finger on._

_Erwin gave him an understanding smile as though he perfectly understood Bertolt’s lack of experience with foreign drinks. He then motioned for the bartender to pour Bertolt something called a ‘Black Russian’. Erwin passed him the new drink. “Here, try this. It’s not as strong as the last one. Tastes a bit like coffee actually”_

_Bertolt took a gulp, a small smile forming on his lips. Erwin smiled knowingly, “You like it?”_

_Bertolt gave a nod before taking another sip._

_“Good. As for me, I think I’ll stick to my whiskey” Erwin said._

_“So tell me Bertolt what brings you downtown?”_

_Bertolt frowned at the question. With the alcohol buzzing in his system and perhaps simply wanting to relieve some emotional baggage, Bertolt let out the honest truth. “I was feeling lonely.” he said._

_Erwin gave him a long look, the shiny blue irises seemingly filled with sympathy, pity and a hint of understanding._

_“Good to know I’m not the only one” he stated taking a swig of his drink._

_Bertolt’s eyes widened in surprised. This man? Lonely? He looked like he could get any man (or woman) in this club._

_Before Bertolt knew it he had finished his Black Russian._

_Seeing this, Erwin motioned to the bartender as two small glass cups were placed in front of them, each filled with an opaque liquid. Bertolt gazed at the glass questioningly debating whether he should continue drinking or go home; he was already feeling the giddy effects of the alcohol working. Yet for some reason he enjoyed the presence of the man before him. He was confident and funny, yet polite and charming._

_The blonde gave him a small smile, taking note of his hesitancy. “It’s called a shot. You’re supposed to drink it fast: here” He passed Bertolt his respective glass._

_Erwin raised his shot glass up, motioning for Bertolt to do the same. “To loneliness” he laughed as they clunk their glasses together. They both downed the alcohol: Erwin with a satisfying grin, Bertolt with a coughing fit._

_“Wow that’s strong” Bertolt exclaimed as Erwin patted his back. All of a sudden, Bertolt felt the club spinning and a pleasant warmth in his stomach as Erwin placed a gentle hand on his forearm._

_“Hey, do you want to get out of here?” Erwin asked._

_With a smile and nod of his head, Erwin paid for their drinks and lead Bertolt out and down the streets of the city. Placed into a car and after twenty minutes of watching street lights pass by, they arrived at a set of gated apartments. On shaky feet and with the help of Erwin they walked up two flights of stairs, down a hallway, and stopped at a maroon door that read 37B._

_Unlocking the front door Erwin placed his hand on the small of the brunette’s back and led him inside. From what Bertolt could tell in his drunken state, it was a small yet elegant apartment. Modern paintings hung from the walls while the kitchen and living room held the newest, up-to-date appliances._

_Erwin led him down the hall directly to his bedroom, holding his hand the entire time. As Erwin sat him down on the lush fabric of the queen sized bed, he gave Bertolt’s shoulder a comforting squeeze._

_“I’m really glad I met you today Bertolt, this has been nice” Erwin said._

_“Me too” Bertolt slurred out, “…You’re really attractive.” He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth. ‘Oh God, why did I say that?’ Bertolt thought._

_Erwin let out a low rumble. “Why thank you, you’re pretty attractive yourself” he said placing an assured hand on Bertolt’s clothed thigh._

_Bertolt turned his head away, blush running from his face down to his neck. “Do you always blush when someone compliments you?” Erwin asked chuckling._

_“I-I don’t know” Bertolt stuttered, his face growing redder._

_“Well it looks good on you either way” Erwin said boldly pulling Bertolt in for a kiss._

_It was small peck yet Bertolt could feel the tingle on his lips, the first signs of his blood traveling downward. He breathed in short shallow breathes, caught off guard by the new sensation. “W-What was that?”_

_Erwin looked at him in confusion. “You’ve never been kissed before?”_

_Bertolt thought back to his first kiss. “Well once, in middle school; and it was on the cheek… I think Hitch only did it because I helped her reach her locker all year.”_

_Erwin let out a boisterous laugh, his voice echoing off the bedroom walls. “Well that’s too bad for her then. She was missing out”_

_Bertolt felt the soft lips once again come into contact with his own. They were gentle yet urgent, asking for more yet not being overly pushy. Bertolt felt as Erwin gently pushed him down onto the lush comforter. He then placed his knees on both sides of Bertolt’s closed legs, the heat from his body coming off in waves._

_At the same time, the blonde’s hands roamed his body feeling up his clothed thighs and stomach, peeling away his clothing as time went by. The overwhelming sensations were almost too much for him. He moaned in ecstasy as he became a puddle of goo in Erwin’s arms. As Erwin removed his silk, black boxer briefs he became overly self-conscious placing his hands over himself to cover his privates._

_Erwin gently grasped his wrists and removed them as he smiled tenderly. “Hey none of that. There’s nothing to be afraid of”_

_Reluctantly, Bertolt gave way to Erwin’s control and presented all of himself to the blonde man. He watched as Erwin’s lust filled eyes roamed over his body. He gave a small, warm smile. “Perfect. Now it’s your turn.”_

_Mouth going dry he hesitantly grasped at Erwin’s belt, unbuckling with uncertainty. He felt as Erwin’s warm hands came over his own, manipulating his digits so he could unbutton his pants at a faster pace. “Go ahead. You can keep going”_

_With the blonde’s encouragement Bertolt hastily pulled down Erwin’s pants, presented with creamy muscular thighs and a pair of tight black briefs covering an impressive bulge. Next, Bertolt went for his shirt, pulling it up over Erwin’s head only to audibly gasp at the surprising physique of the man before him._

_Erwin uttered a low chuckle. “You like what you see?”_

_Bertolt nodded silently as he recorded every curve and hardened muscle. He brought his hands up to rub Erwin’s hard, warm chest only to travel downward toward his naked thighs. He peeled off Erwin’s briefs to be confronted with neatly groomed thickets of blonde pubic hair complemented by the wide shaft of Erwin’s eight inch cock._

_“Holy shit, you’re huge” Bertolt gasped._

_Erwin responded with a devilish grin. “What every man loves to hear”_

_Bertolt raised a shaky hand to grip the rock hard flesh, pumping it experimentally as Erwin looked down with a satisfying grin._

_A husky moan erupted from Erwin’s mouth, Bertolt’s uncertainty and seeming innocence turning him on further as the seconds passed. His arm shot out as he grasped at the brunette’s own teaming erection, pumping it in time. Nothing but sounds of sexually filled pleasure encompassed the apartment bedroom as the men explored each other’s bodies._

_Bertolt felt as Erwin leaned over him to grab a long clear tube out of the nightstand by his bed. Pouring out a moderate amount in his hand, Erwin coated his fingers in the gooey substance. Bertolt let out an audible gasp as he felt the cool gel make contact with his entrance._

_“Shh… Relax” Erwin shushed as he rubbed soothing circles with his thumb along his narrow hipbones._

_Bertolt willed himself to relax, making it easier than he thought due to all the alcohol in his system. He felt as a finger entered him, shivering at the cooling contrast of Erwin’s digit to the heat of his insides. Erwin stilled for a moment, allowing Bertolt to adjust before pushing his finger in and out at a steady pace. The brunette moaned and bucked his hips as Erwin’s digit glided in and out of him. Within no time he felt Erwin’s finger leave him only to be penetrated once more with two instead of one._

_Bertolt let out a gasp, his arms shooting out to grasp at Erwin’s broad shoulders as he assaulted his sweet spot. “Oh God Erwin m-more f-faster” he breathed in between strokes. He smelled the sweet aroma of Erwin’s signature cologne mixed with their sweat as his ministrations became faster and faster almost bringing him to the edge._

_A devilish smirk appeared on Erwin’s face as lowered his upper body downward to breathe huskily into Bertolt’s ear. “Do you want me Bertolt?”_

_“Y-Yes! Please Erwin please!” Bertolt screamed at the top of his lungs. For the time being he didn’t care if he was bothering the residents on either floor, all he wanted to be taken by Erwin._

_Complying with Bertolt’s request, the blonde retracted his fingers from the brunette’s hole. Bertolt continued to whimper out pleas of wanting as Erwin coated his member. Grasping his erection, Erwin slowly inched forward placing the head in front of Bertolt’s entrance. The blonde male looked down at his partner, his luminescent blue irises searching for confirmation as he soothingly rubbed Bertolt’s outer thigh.  With a silent nod of his head Bertolt answered Erwin’s unspoken question by pressing his entrance further toward Erwin._

_Erwin let out a moan at Bertolt’s answer, gliding himself halfway inside only to still so his partner could adjust. Bertolt winced as he struggled to relax, focusing on Erwin’s strong hands on his hips. Feeling he could go more he desperately buried himself deeper into Erwin before the blonde began to thrust. Grunts filled the air as Erwin rhythmically pounded into Bertolt at a quick pace. Like a boa, Bertolt wrapped his long legs around Erwin’s hips in a tight grip as his prostate was continually assaulted. His neck lulled back as he let out silent cries of appreciation. He grasped onto Erwin’s shoulders; dug his nails deep into the blonde’s light skin. Flashes of white filled his vision as Erwin kissed up along his neck and jaw before stopping right by his ear._

_“Cum for me Bertolt” Erwin whispered._

_And he did just that. With a breathless moan Bertolt came upon his abdomen and chest as his body clenched in ecstasy. His mind remained in a pleasant haze as he heard Erwin utter a moan of his own and felt the undeniable sensation of his stomach being filled._

_Erwin fell atop Bertolt and lay there to catch a quick breathe before pulling out carefully. Both men lay side by side, silent as they came down from their high. As Bertolt began to feel his eyes sag he was pulled by powerful arms into the warm embrace of Erwin. He let his head rest flat on Erwin’s chest as his deep breathing provided the perfect lullaby to soothe him to sleep._

Oh yes, Bertolt remembered their meeting, in vivid detail. He blushed at the thought.

Across the table Erwin grinned evilly observing Bertolt’s obvious and transparent reaction.

After dinner was done they headed back to Bertolt’s apartment where they parted ways; Erwin had kept his promise, giving a mere peck rather than a full on make out session.

Closing the door Bertolt headed to his bathroom to shower; with the sleepless night finally weighing down on him, a hot bath and warm bed were exactly what he needed. Already having retrieved his clothes, he heard a rapping on the door. He rolled his eyes. Erwin must have “forgotten something”, which Bertolt knew all too well, translated to an attempt at a sexual escapade.

He opened the door only to find a different blonde standing before him. “R-Reiner?!”

“Hey Bertl, is it cool if I come in? I kind of need to talk to you” Reiner said sheepishly.

Ushering Reiner in, they headed to the couches. “You and Erwin been seeing each other lately?”

“What?” Bertolt gasped.

Reiner looked at him with curiosity. Why was Bertolt surprised by such a simple question? “Yeah, I saw Erwin’s car out front when I pulled up. I figured you guys were talking about the center”

“Oh” Bertolt said, coming back to his normal self. “Why do you have to word it like that?”

“Word it like what?” Reiner asked.

“Never mind” Bertolt stuttered. “So you wanted to talk to me about something?”

Reiner nodded in understanding before he nervously averted his gaze. “Oh yeah, right.” Now it was his turn to feel flustered. “I came here to apologize, you know, about the other night”

Bertolt’s blood ran cold. _Reiner remembered._ “Reiner, I’m so sorry. I just, I—it will never happen again; you have every right to hate me I just —“

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down Bertl” Reiner said halting his friend, “I was the drunk one; what do you have to be sorry about?”

“For not sleeping with you last night!” Bertolt cried. He immediately realized his suggestive choice of words and blushed. Reiner, however did not seem to recognize the implication.

“Oh that? Don’t worry about it” Reiner laughed, “I don’t blame you for not sticking around. You probably got a ride from Annie right? It’s cool, I’ve heard from Eren and Armin I can be a handful so it’s fine.”

Bertolt looked on in shock, surprised at his friend’s surprising openness and seemingly calm demeanor. After what had happened, how could Reiner sound so…nonchalant? Did he not have a girlfriend? Was he not in a committed relationship?

“Although if it’s not too much trouble could leave some water out next time? You wouldn’t believe the hangover I had this morning” he groaned.

 “Wait, so you’re not mad at me for last night?”

 “Mad at you?” Reiner gave a small smile. “Bertl, in order to be mad I gotta have a reason first and you can forget that. I can’t remember shit from last night.” He then displayed one of his trademark grins and laughed.

Bertolt stared at the blonde in disbelief. So he _didn’t_ know about the kiss? No recollection of anything at all? He was snapped out of his thoughts by Reiner voice.

“Hey so you want to speed me up on what happened yesterday? I heard from Jean and Marco you were one of the few that stayed till the end”

Bertolt’s nervous sweating was coming on as searched for an explanation. He fumbled for the words: how did drunk people usually act? “You got really drunk last night.” No duh Bertolt. “You talked to Eren and Jean about some embarrassing stories, danced, wanted to start an arm wrestling contest and I think that’s it”

Reiner hummed in contemplation. Yeah, that definitely sounded like him. “You sure nothing else happened?” he asked.

Nervously, Bertolt shook his head. “No that’s it.”

“Wow” Reiner laughed, heading to the door. “Damn, I’m glad it wasn’t as bad as I thought” Really he was. After hearing about his drunk escapades: starting fights to running half naked in the streets, it came as a real shocker nothing bad happened. The last thing he wanted to do was make himself look like an ass in front of Bertolt.

As he stopped to depart into the sunny afternoon, memories of those warm hands on his chest came flooding back. “Oh by the way, do you know if Krista had come back? You know after she’d left?”

Bertolt shook his head, uncertain. “Not that I’m aware of, why?”

“I could’ve sworn she was—“Reiner stopped, mulling his question over for a second. “Nah, you know what? Never mind” he said. He eyes flitted back from his friend to his truck, an indecision hanging over his head.

“Reiner? Is something wrong?” Bertolt asked, immediately taking notice of Reiner’s change in demeanor.

 “It’s nothing, it’s just uh, thanks for looking out for me last night Bertl…” Reiner blushed, as he rubbed as the nape of his neck sheepishly. “You’re the best”

Did he hear that right? But before he could ask, the blonde was already starting his car. And just like engine, Bertolt’s heart roared to life as he watch Reiner give him a wave and a tender smile before peeling out.

Bertolt shut the door and sank to the floor, groaning. What was wrong with him? He had the perfect opportunity to tell Reiner everything, spill the beans and get that awkward conversation out of the way. Yet it was something he couldn’t bring himself to do. Why? He was with Erwin now. Reiner was with Krista. _He was not gay_. How did this feeling, this hope (and dare he say, love) keep coming back?

Now quaking with more anxiety than before Bertolt skulked to the kitchen and prepared himself some tea. He would something to calm his nerves, now that sleep was out of the question _again_. Sometimes just he wished he was born straight. It sure as hell would make things easier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hadn't posted in a while and for some reason the format got all screwed up, sorry for that. Admittedly I was a bit too lazy to fix it but I swear I will (eventually).  
> No but seriously, I may go back and fix the formatting for aesthetic purposes because it irks me that things look different from chapter to chapter. Grrr! Haha
> 
> Anyways, thanks for reading and I hope you're having a good day (or night) wherever you are :)  
> Till next time!


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile but back with another chapter!

Bertolt was surprised to hear the ring of his cell resound through his apartment late in the evening. Even more so to see Reiner’s name spring up on the illuminated screen. Suspicion balled in the pit of Bertolt’s stomach. After an awkward greeting his suspicions were confirmed.

"Is it Krista?"

"How'd you know?" Reiner chuckled. "Yeah we got into it again. I'll explain it all later, I really don’t feel like getting into it right now”

Within minutes Reiner had strode through Bertolt’s apartment, a small overnight bag slung over his shoulder.

“So, um, what happened?” Bertolt asked.

“Well it all started when we decided to go out for lunch.” Reiner began. “We paid the tab, or at least tried to. Krista tried but her card got declined. So after that we decided to look into it, you know to make sure no one had hacked our account.”

Bertolt sat there listening intently, observing Reiner’s features. Dark bags lay under his eyes while his blonde hair splayed out unkempt. His voice sounded hoarse too, as though he’d been screaming all through the night.

“When that wasn’t the case, I decided to look through our history” Reiner continued, “And well, Krista’s been making some… odd purchases”

“What do you mean ‘odd’?” Bertolt asked.

“She’s been spending money on a bunch of clothes that’re not only expensive but don’t fit her. I mean Krista’s a pretty tiny girl to begin with so I wouldn’t be concerned if she’d maybe bought a dress or two that wasn’t the right size.” Reiner explained, “But the clothes she’s been buying are large and extra-large. She’s been spending on some pretty expensive perfumes and jewelry too that.”

Bertolt hummed in contemplation. “Maybe they’re for a friend?”

“That’s what I thought” Reiner agreed. “I just wanted to talk to her about it, you know? Understand what was going on, but the second I brought it up she got really defensive.”

“Has she made these kinds of purchases before?”

“No not really. We’re usually really mindful when it comes to that kind of stuff” Reiner said. “We run it by each other when we’re gonna buy something big”

Bertolt hummed further in contemplation. Scenarios blurred through his head yet in the end none of them made sense. He hated seeing his friend so stricken.

“Anyways, long story short the fight kind of escalated and she stormed out” Reiner said.

“You didn’t go after her?” Bertolt asked, surprised.

Reiner let out a sigh laced with defeat. “There’s no point. When we fight she usually just buries herself in her work. It’s better to give her some space to cool off”

Bertolt stared at Reiner, forlorn. While he couldn’t say his impression of Krista was a nice one, he hated to see his friend so much pain. “I’m sorry Reiner”

“It’s not your fault Bertl” Reiner comforted, “I’m the one who should be sorry. It would’ve been best if I just stayed home but I don’t know—I think I’d be going crazy right now just waiting for Krista”

Bertolt placed a hand on the blonde’s shoulder. His voice drizzle out quiet yet stern. “It’s ok Reiner. You’re always welcome here.”

Deciding Reiner had had an arduous enough day, with a blush and a mumble Bertolt left Reiner to himself. He grabbed a set of pillows and blanket from his closet before making his way back only to find a sight he’d never expected to see.

“W-What are you doing?!” Bertolt gapped.

“Getting ready for bed?” Reiner said, throwing his shirt over the couch.

Standing with pride in Bertolt’s living room was Reiner, clad in nothing but a pair of tight black briefs. Bertolt stood immobilized, scanning over the sculpted body of the blonde in front of him. His eyes darted down to the prominent bulge, constrained within the cotton: Memories of Reiner’s birthday flashed through his head. Before he could get riled up, Bertolt adverted his gaze upwards.

“You—you sleep like that?” Bertolt asked awkwardly.

“Yeah of course” Reiner said, eying him suspiciously. “You don’t?”

Bertolt shook his head before he noticed the state of Reiner’s upper body. The silver cross he’d seen before still hung from his neck but contrary to his expectations, Reiner’s muscled chest and torso was nearly hairless. It limited to only a small yet thick patch located in the middle of his chest and a thin trail starting from his navel drifting down below his briefs. His body however, was covered in scars long healed; a particularly gruesome and deep one lay imprinted by his heart.

“Oh this?” Reiner said, pointing at the injury, “Yeah, I used to be pretty reckless when I was younger. Got it in a construction accident.”

“It looks like it hurt” Bertolt noted aloud. Without thinking he brought his hand up to touch it, only to pull back an instant later.

“It’s ok” Reiner comforted, taking Bertolt’s hand in his own. “You can touch it”

Bertolt awed at the rigid texture of Reiner’s skin. It felt warm to the touch yet the power held beneath was apparent. He stared into Reiner’s honey colored eyes as they stared back at him.

“Your heart’s beating really fast” Bertolt observed. True to his claim, the pulse beneath his fingers steadily grew as the seconds ticked by.

“Sorry, this is kind of new to me.” Reiner blushed, “I don’t usually let people touch it, not even Krista.”

“Well either way, thank you Reiner” Bertolt smiled. He slide his hand away, accidently flicking a pink nipple with it.

Reiner’s breathe caught in his throat as he felt the digit graze over his sensitive nub. A familiar heat collected at the pit of his stomach as he swiftly turned away. “Well I guess I should go to bed” Reiner coughed.

With a nod, Bertolt handed Reiner everything he needed; the man must’ve been tired after all he’d been through tonight.

“Goodnight Reiner” Bertolt said. “Um, if you need anything just let me know”

“Thanks Bertolt I will” Reiner grinned, situating himself. “Goodnight”

* * *

 

Reiner awoke to moonlight shining in from the windows and a chill running down his spine. He shivered as the frigid air condition hit his exposed neck and face. Child-like, he pouted and dug himself beneath the covers. Even with the protection of the blanket he felt like he’d slept in a freezer; though admittedly the tiny and thinly fabric blanket did little to cover his bulking frame. He longed for warmth, scrunching in on himself to preserve what little heat he still possessed. He needed a source of heat before he froze to death and fast. A light clicked in his head and ignited an insane yet accomplishable idea.

He stood up quickly not giving himself the chance to back out of his decision. Toughing it out be damned, he loathed the cold. Chilled tile bit at the soles of his feet like snakes as he blindly trudged to Bertolt’s bedroom.

Even in the darkness Reiner discerned the thickness of the comforter as well as the breathing mass beneath it. He tiptoed over, attempting to be as quiet as possible knowing full well his friend scared easy. Approaching closer, he heard the quiet snores of the sleeping brunette.Hesitantly, he poked at what he believed to be Bertolt’s side. No response.

He added a bit more force giving his friend light nudge. Still nothing.

Ok so maybe he didn’t scare _that_ easy. Who would’ve known Bertolt was such a heavy sleeper?

Unable to stand the cold any longer he brashly shook the sleeping giant. A light grunt and a sleep laced “Huh?” came in reply.

“Bertolt can I sleep with you?” Reiner whispered, “Your house is freezing”

Relief flooded him as he heard a combination of mumbles, which he interpreted as a ‘sure’, and the shuffling of sheets.

Quickly he slipped beneath the covers, relaxing at the thick protection it provided; yet he still felt partly cold as the freezing temperature continued to assault the exposed skin of his neck. His hairs continued to stand on end and his hardened nipples pointed out like metal stakes.

Being as quiet as possible, Reiner scooted closer to his friend feeling the heat grow steadily with every inch. Chest pressed flush against Bertolt’s back, Reiner took in the brunette’s scent as he pressed his nose to the man’s nape. Lavender, sweat and the aroma of that “new book smell” assaulted his nostrils. Though an odd mixture, he found the combination comforting, almost soothing.

He wrapped his limbs around Bertolt’s lithe frame, relishing in the emanating warmth. Despite his bony appearance Bertolt was actually very comfortable—like Reiner’s own personal body pillow.

Slowly he began to trace the toned muscles of the man pressed to him, mesmerized by the dips and curves of his friend’s stature. There was something compelling about Bertolt: how his deceptively quiet demeanor hide a fearsome power Reiner was just beginning to take notice of. He felt it as he delicately kneaded and trailed his fingers down the entirety of Bertolt’s frame.

Embarrassingly Reiner felt as both a fire lighted in his cheeks and his groin. He panicked, immediately ceasing in his ministrations yet continued to scrunch in closer for his warmth. The sudden change in temperature must have been the cause for such a reaction in his body right? Dismissing the thought as true he focused his attention on the steadiness of Bertolt’s breathing. The breaths came out light and airy, Reiner soon finding himself lulled to sleep by the sound and warmth. A whisper rang in his mind before the darkness of sleep swallowed him:

_I could get used to this._

* * *

 

Reiner woke, limbs splaying out as he heard the distant sounds of creaking and clattering. Rumpled sheets and a missing heat lay beside him. Yawning, he rose out of bed and stretched, the clatter from the kitchen over to the quiet bedroom. He noted how Bertolt must have been up for some time as he entered the living room—the smell of soap and lavender permeated the air while cleaning supplies littered the dining table. Turning, he found an occupied Bertolt bent over searching for what he assumed to be dishware.

Reiner couldn’t help but chuckle at the scene. With an apron wrapped about Bertolt’s waist and bandana perched upon his head, Reiner felt like he’d transported himself into an old domestic movie scene. Here he was, drowsily content in his underwear while he watched his sweet wife prepare a meal for them.

He licked his lips.

Stepping silently upon the tile, he crept toward the lanky brunette; surprisingly his friend remained oblivious to his presence as he stalked closer and closer. He halted directly behind the unknowing Bertolt, an amusing idea running through his head. Why not play out this little domestic scene to its fullest? A sinister smile stretched on his lips as he winded his hand up then swung it down with a driving force.

A yelp escaped Bertolt’s lips as he felt a stinging heat erupt on his backside as well as a massive hand gripping it, vicelike.

“Mornin’ sweetheart” Reiner laughed, squeezing a single cheek. “What’s for breakfast?”

Turning around Bertolt swatted the hand away and stared Reiner down with menacing eyes. “Do that again and I’ll kill you”

“Aww come on Bertl, I’m just kidding around” Reiner chuckled, unfazed. A teasing smirk painted his lips as he noticed the subtle, upward tilt of his friend’s grimace. “Is that a smile I see?”

“Of course not! You’re an idiot.” Bertolt squeaked. He turned to occupy himself with preparing a meal in hope Reiner didn’t catch his blush. “Is an omelet and bacon good with you?”

“Anything you make is good enough for me honey” Reiner teased. He gave Bertolt another swift pinch in the bud, narrowly dodging the metal pan aimed for his head. Despite the danger there was no way he was going to let this go, not when Bertolt sported the most adorable blush he’d seen in a while.

Yet he decided to give his friend a break for now, sitting patiently as breakfast was made and served.

They ate in companionable silence, listening to the bustling morning sounds of Bertolt’s apartment drift through the thin walls.

A sharp rap on the door broke both men from their peaceful demeanors.

Bertolt strode toward the door wondering who could be knocking on his door at such an early hour. Slick blonde haired obscured the view of the peephole. Could it be who he thought it was? Opening the door his fears were manifested.

“Why hello Bertolt” Erwin greeted as he strode through the door, “I know it’s early but I thought I’d surpri—“

Bertolt paled as he observed Erwin’s questioning expression glancing over the other blonde in the room. Yet he couldn’t blame him for the skepticism. Here Bertolt was with his current boyfriend and best friend/crush in the same room, the latter still in his underwear, drowsily eating at his table. Anyone would jump to a conclusion from this scene.

Yet a small smile formed on Erwin’s face. “Oh I didn’t realize you had company. How’s it going Reiner?”

Once again, Erwin had thrown Bertolt for a hook. He couldn’t figure it out. He’d expected Erwin to be shocked, angry and everything in between. Instead Erwin and Reiner interacted with the same friendly and joking demeanor as Bertolt had first witnessed.

After some friendly bantering at the two blonde’s expense, Erwin took Bertolt aside, stepping out into the morning haze together.

“Care to explain?” Erwin said, motioning back inside. “I’m hoping I wasn’t getting the wrong idea back there”

With those glacier-like eyes piercing into him Bertolt struggled for words. “N-No, Reiner just slept over that’s all. He and Krista are having some trouble.”

He shrunk down, making himself smaller than his blonde partner as he continued to stare him down. Why did he feel like a child being accused of something bad?

“Good” Erwin smiled, bringing Bertolt in for a kiss. “Because you’re all mine, no one else’s.”

The two stepped back inside and after a questioning glance from Reiner and some debate they all agreed to go out for drinks after work. The workday itself blurred by in a haze. Among interior planning, meetings regarding budget and Erwin’s insistent groping, Bertolt found himself at ease when all three of them entered Ackerman Bar and Grill.

The three men situated themselves about a rounded table located in a corner of the bar. For the beginning of the evening Bertolt felt a sense of calm. For once things seemed tame: he, his boyfriend and Reiner partaking a few beers as they spoke of work, vacations, their next outing and other trivial matters.

He would steal glances at Reiner and notice his genuine smile or let the blondes deep bass fill his senses. He was happy he could take Reiner’s mind off of his troubles, even for a little while.

“So tell me Reiner, how are you and Krista doing?” Erwin asked.

At that mention Reiner’s smile fell.

Bertolt looked over to Erwin, his gazed fixed on the other blondes. While Erwin’s smile remained, Bertolt couldn’t shake the feeling there was something else in those eyes… something cunning. He’d already mentioned Reiner and Krista’s troubles. Why did he insist on bringing it up again?

“Yeah we got into a little fight, no big deal” Reiner replied.

“It doesn’t sound like something little if you had to resort to sleeping at someone else’s house”

Reiner’s brow furrowed down in irritation. “We just had a spout about money that’s all. Krista’s been really secretive with her money lately.”

“I don’t know Reiner” Erwin said, chugging the rest of his beer. “From the sound of it, you’re the one in the wrong. You should respect a woman’s privacy.”

“I do respect her privacy. But there shouldn’t have been any reason for her to—“

“You do realize you’re directly responsible for your wife’s happiness, right?” Erwin said

“She’s not my wife” Reiner objected. He chugged down a beer of his own, smiling sinisterly. “I would say the same about you but obviously that ship has sailed.”

“Regardless, I’d never expect someone like you to fight over something as petty as money. But I suppose that’s to be expected” Erwin said, smiling. “Pleasing women has never been one of your strong points”

A surge of anger filled Bertolt’s chest. “Erwin that’s enough”

Erwin stared back at him, giving a deep laugh only Bertolt knew to be mocking. “Relax Bertolt, where just messing around like we always do. Right Reiner?”

Bertolt eyes flitted back and forth between the two men. Blue eyes met with honey colored as the noise of the bar filled the air. The atmosphere grew heavy; secluded to their table as though they were on an island far, far away from the other patrons.

A vibration broke all three men from their reverie. With a mumble, Reiner retrieved his phone from the table and excused himself.

Bertolt waited until Reiner had moved away, out of ear range. “What’s with you?” he glared.

“What do you mean Bertolt?” Erwin replied.

Bertolt knew Erwin well enough to know when he was being genuine and when he wasn’t. The glint in his eyes held what Bertolt knew too well, jealousy. “You’re angry about this morning aren’t you?”

Erwin let out a laugh before placing his mug down harshly. “Not at all, why would I be angry at finding another man in my boyfriend apartment? But you do know what I find odd?” Erwin glared, “The fact that this same boyfriend decides to stand up for his friend rather than me.”

“I already told you nothing happened, you even heard it from Reiner” Bertolt said, “And you’re the one who started it.”

Yet before Bertolt could say anything more, Reiner had come back to plant himself in his chair. Except Bertolt felt there was something wrong. The blonde’s eyes looked horror stricken, mouth gaping as though he’d witnessed a ghost. Scrunched up and tense shoulders only strengthened Bertolt’s suspicions. The once red-tinged cheeks now held their normal color.

“Reiner? What’s wrong?” Bertolt asked, concerned.

 “It’s my dad.” Reiner said, eyes frantic. “He’s in the hospital”

Bertolt paled. “What happened?”

“I don’t know” Reiner said, grabbing his keys swiftly and placing money on the table. “My mom said he just collapsed”

“I’m coming with you” Bertolt said, tone sterner than either men had heard.

Reiner stopped and stared in shock, momentarily caught off guard by the confidence and protectiveness radiating off the other man. The firm bass replaced by the normally timid voice was compelling, authoritative and dare he say: a little sexy? Yet the blonde had no time to dwell on the thought, only giving Bertolt a quick nod and beginning to stride toward the exit.

Bertolt followed suit before a sudden force stopped him in his tracks. A massive hand grasped onto his wrist, effectively halting him.

“Where do you think you’re going?” Erwin asked, grip growing tighter.

“Where do you think?” Bertolt challenged, “I’m going with Reiner”

Staring down at the hand that hindered him, Bertolt felt as Erwin’s fingernails dug into his skin. If he pulled back the result would probably be a bloody wrist.

“That’s not a good idea, Bertolt” Erwin warned, steely eyes fixed on Bertolt. “This doesn’t concern you.”

“Erwin, let go of me” Bertolt ground out. Using all his force he broke Erwin’s grip, causing the muscular man to brace himself as he nearly fell forward in his seat.

Without even a glance back, yet feeling Erwin’s anger bare into his neck, Bertolt jogged to catch up his blonde friend.

There was no way he was going to leave Reiner.


	16. Chapter 16

Bertolt didn’t know what to make of the silence.

He couldn’t say for certain how much time had passed or how long the engine had been rumbling. His only indication was the chart-topping country songs that floated in and out of the airwaves. Between the long winded commercials, he counted eight. Yet through it all, his blonde friend stared down the outstretched length of asphalt, as resolute and tight-lipped as a prisoner of war. Bertolt couldn’t blame him.

It had been a long morning and an even longer night.

After rushing over in a flurry of kicked-up gravel, arriving at half past two, Bertolt and Reiner had entered through the white washed Utgard hospital, asking nurse after nurse for the room of Mr. Braun. However, not connected to Reiner’s family by blood or marriage, Bertolt had been forced to stay inside the lobby, watching as Reiner disappeared through the swinging doors. He waited patiently, staring at the door with anticipation for hours before sleep had gotten the better of him.

The next thing he knew he’d been nudged awake by Reiner with the sky showing the first signs of its morning blues.

“Let’s go” he’d said.

The sun now peaked its head from beneath the line of mailboxes and asphalt.

Bertolt appreciated silence; found it to be golden even, but this silence was a bit too much to bear. They had been sitting in Reiner’s truck long enough. With his anxiety rising all Bertolt wanted was to retreat into his apartment located only a few paces away. Yet he couldn’t get up and leave—Reiner’s demeanor troubled him. He watched as the blonde’s gaze flitted from the still road to the unopened pack of smokes on the dashboard.

He pursed and opened his lips, readying himself to break the silence.

“Stroke”

“What?” Bertolt stopped.

“That’s what the doctor’s said” Reiner replied, voice flat and monotone. “The reason he collapsed was because of a stroke”

Silence again.

“Is he going to be ok?” Bertolt asked.

“I don’t know. He’ll probably be in the hospital for some time. They said he lost feeling in his legs…won’t be able to walk for a while”

“I wish there was something I could do” Bertolt said. Though only having met once, Bertolt felt guilty at his inability to help Reiner and his family.

“It’s ok Bertl, you sticking by me the whole night was more than enough” Reiner lamely comforted, his gaze still fixed outward.

Bertolt deadpanned. “Reiner, I sat in the waiting room all night”

A sullen chuckle spilled from his lips. “Oh right, I guess that’s true. You were still there for me either way”

“What about you? Are you going to be ok?”

It broke Bertolt’s heart as Reiner plastered one of his trademark smile. Juxtaposed to the tense atmosphere, the grin flitted over like a shroud to mask his friend’s troubled state. “Don’t worry Bertl I’ll be fine. You should get some sleep—maybe let Erwin know you’ll be coming in late.”

“Reiner I—“

He stopped at Reiner’s raised hand, studying the honey colored eyes in front of him. “Bertl, trust me I’ll be fine. I just need to think for a little while that’s all”

Yet Bertolt couldn’t take that at face value. “I don’t think you should be driving in your condition”

A perplexed look came across the blonde’s face. “Condition? Bertolt what are you talking about?” Reiner asked, a hint of irritation beginning to form in his voice. “I already told you I’m fi—“

“You don’t look fine” Bertolt pressed, “You look—you look like you’re not even here”

“Well I am, so don’t worry” the blonde urged, giving a fleeting glance to Bertolt.

“You can’t go, or else…”

“Or else what?” Reiner urged.

Bertolt’s mind raced for a reason to make him stay. “Or else…”

He found one. With haste he rushed out of the car and placed himself in front of the vehicles hood, hands up with an intent to block his friend’s path.

A smirk bit at the corner of Reiner’s lips. “Nice try Bertolt” he said, putting the truck in reverse.

Immediately Bertolt changed course, jogging over to place his foot behind the passenger front wheel. He watched as the truck jerked back and forth from the sudden brake.  

A battle of fleeting feet and shifted gears began before Reiner felt his irritation begin to rise. “Enough, Bertolt! Quit it already, or else I’m really going to take off!” he hollered.

Using those complaints as the perfect opportunity, Bertolt stepped a couple of paces forward and halted, placing each foot on either side of the passenger tire. “I’m not moving” he declared.

A snort came in reply. Reiner had had just about enough of this. “That’s fine by me” he replied, reeving the engine.

Yet Bertolt remained steadfast to the blonde’s threats; for someone often referred to as the “the quiet one”, this was probably the boldest—nevermind confrontational—thing Bertolt had ever done. But it was worth it; Bertolt’s concern for Reiner’s wellbeing was all the reason he needed. The men’s eyes locked in confrontation. With both feet on either side of the wheel there was no way Reiner could move without injuring him in some form.

Bertolt gave a smile of victory as Reiner pinched the bridge of his nose and uttered a ‘God dammit Bertolt’, obviously irritated but consenting nonetheless. Putting the truck in park, the pair entered the quaint apartment where the initial rays of the morning sun peeked through the shutters.

Immediately Bertolt headed for his hall closet. “I’ll go ahead and take the—“

Bertolt gasped as muscular arms wrapped around him. Reiner’s form encapsulated him like a blanket, with Bertolt left to sway slowly back and forth in confusion. The heat of the embrace filled him as he brought his hands up to reciprocate the gesture. That earthy smell floated up to his nostrils again, the scent he found so much comfort in. Time lapsed by as the two stood there, soaking up the moment.

From the corner of his eye he saw Reiner’s neck crook upward yet paid it no heed.

“Thank you” Reiner whispered.

Bertolt shivered at the warmth of air tickling his ear before he felt a pair of lips set themselves on his cheek. He froze. Though brief, Bertolt felt it. This kiss was not like before, ruled over by a drunken night and clouded mind. He sensed a profound longing and desperation in the kiss and his suspicions were confirmed as he witnessed the storm of fear and hurt brewing in Reiner’s eyes.

From there Bertolt felt weightless, like his body was not his own. He didn’t object when Reiner broke away from the embrace or protest when the blonde’s hand intertwined with his. Like an animal obeying his master, he followed without question as Reiner led them to the bedroom. No stressor, distractor or acquaintance could disrupt this moment.

They fell in a heap and sunk into the mattress allowing the linens to encircle them—a bed of solace and freedom—an outlet for their tired minds and bodies.  Feeling the troubles from the past night finally hit him, Bertolt’s body sank with exhaustion. He turned to see his bedmate’s muscular frame relax as he eased down beside him.

Rough digits wrapped about Bertolt’s back and pulled, effectively closing the distance between them. Yet he felt complacent through it all. This wasn’t like before—the circumstances this time around were different—clearer and more real, yet consensual all the same. He didn’t find his body betraying him: sweating impulsively or going as tense as a board. The arms pulling him closer were of a comforting nature, coaxing him on without force or aggression.

Before long Bertolt found his head resting on the contours of Reiner’s chest. He took in that familiar scent with gusto, listening to the thud of Reiner’s heart beat like drum.  He felt the callous of Reiner’s fingers as they stroked over the round of his head with a tenderness he’d never experienced—not even from Erwin.With his eyelids weighing down heavily on him he stayed awake long enough to pull out his phone.

_To Erwin Smith: Going in late today…long night. Will talk soon._

Letting the warmth of Reiner’s body and the rise and fall of his chest lull him into a stasis of comfort before surrendering to sleep.

* * *

 

The sound of steady breathing drifted to Reiner’s ears as he stared at the plaster on Bertolt’s ceiling for what now felt like hours. Early morning rays imprinted themselves on the room in squares as the sounds of fellow apartment residents floated down. Yet all of those distractions came out as drones, as last night played over in his mind.

The scent of antiseptic still stung his nostrils as he recalled his father’s face.  Stern and gruff, Reiner took comfort in the lack of change from his father appearance. The wires sticking out of those strong arms did not scare him; he had prepared himself for that. Yet from one look at his father’s eyes and he knew something had changed. After asking how he was feeling, Reiner had noticed the momentary slip from consciousness; as though his father had traveled to some other reality he could not bring him out of. Something had broken inside Reiner; the realization that nothing would be the same again. And just like that, his father was back to complaining about the smell of his room or how long the nurses took to attend to him.

An uneasiness weighed down on Reiner. His mother had told him to pray. The praying did little to comfort him.

But in some way, Bertolt had managed.

All he knew was that having Bertolt wrapped in his arms, the dull weight of that brunette head resting on his chest, and a now slender arm curled around his waist, was all sought. Yet a thought, an emotion, or maybe a mixed of the two bit at him like a nat.  What had come over him just now? A fear rose up like magma, thick and sweltering. While Reiner enjoyed, perhaps even relished, in this intimate moment something had changed between them. The harmless, first presumed brotherly, attraction toward Bertolt had manifested itself into something greater. Perhaps felt they were _too_ close, even on a level of friendship. Was that a good thing or a bad thing? He didn’t know. Still, a worry nagged at the back of his mind; people had a tendency to whisper among themselves.

He sighed checking the time on his watch. With a carefulness he didn’t know he possessed, he dislodged the sleeping brunette from himself, placing him back on the bed comfortingly.

Arching down he had an urging, a strange compulsion, to kiss the top of his friend’s head. Within his face inches away, he shook his head and settled on bringing his nose to Bertolt’s locks. A feeling of embarrassment and shame—committing an act he wasn’t supposed to, bubbled up in him until he inhaled the brunette’s smell. All thoughts of doubts ceased as he took in the familiar and unique aroma of Bertolt. A momentary calm filled Reiner before he departed from apartment, heart thudding to the ferocious roar of his truck engine as he sped down the street.

* * *

 

Bertolt woke to the sun burning at his eyelids, the rays having traveled upward now by time. Stiff joints popped as he curled further into the bed. He just wanted to stay in bed with Reiner all day. Starting, he become aware of the lack of presence beside him, replaced by emptiness.

For a moment, his heart sank. Was all of that just a dream? Upon further inspection, Bertolt noticed a subtle dip in the bed and the scent of construction through the room.

He whirred his head around to find his clock read 12:37. Already past noon. Reiner must have gone home.

So no Braun roaming around within his apartment, Bertolt decided to keep his promise and, taking the next bus out, headed back to work. Entering through the sliding doors he noticed a familiar head of blonde hair peaking over a stack of carried plywood.

“Reiner?!” Bertolt exclaimed.

“Bertl?” Reiner said, peaking up.

“I thought you had gone home”

 “You know I can’t do that Bertl. I’m the head—well, assistant, contractor. I need to be here.” Tenacious eyes, atop a collection of dark bags, stared back at Bertolt.

“What about your dad?”

“Well there’s nothing much I can do for now. He’ll be stuck at Utgard for a while”

“Still, you should ask Erwin to let you go early” Bertolt said, looking around nervously. “I’m worried about you”

He placed a consoling hand on Reiner’s shoulder.

“Bertolt enough” Reiner said, effectively halting his attempt at comfort. “You’re not my mother, stop worrying about me.”

Bertolt looked down, feeling the barely contained anger in Reiner’s grip.

“O-Ok” he conceded.

A glimpse of something, perhaps momentary sadness or regret, floated in Reiner’s eyes before the blonde had retreated out the door to continue his work.

His father’s situation was affecting him more than he thought; he needed to talk to Erwin.

He stepped through the door to find Erwin perched over his desk, concentrated on a mound of paperwork. Emerald eyes shot up from behind a pair of thin spectacles.

“Now there’s something to relieve my stress” Erwin leered. “Close the door behind you.”

The door creaked long and loud in the silence as Bertolt approached.

“So I was thinking about what we could do for dinner tonight….There’s this nice little restaurant I heard about from a friend of mine. You like seafood, right? It’s your favorite?”

“Actually, it’s Italian.” Bertolt replied, rubbing the nape of his neck. “But Erwin, I was wondering if I could ask for a—“

“I think you’ll like it. It’s in the gay district so you should feel at ease there; I know how nervous you get when we go downtown…And then maybe afterward we could have a drink at my place”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea” Bertolt mumbled, observing the mounds of paperwork stacked upon the desk. “Maybe we should do it another—“

“Nonsense” Erwin cut off, “Reiner can take care of the rest; it’s simple drone work”

“Erwin, you need to give Reiner some time off” Bertolt blurted.

The curve of Erwin’s smile flattened out, his body tensed as he removed his glasses and clasped his hands together. In an instant the atmosphere transformed from an air of sweetness to sheer professionalism. A distance Bertolt couldn’t quite place showed itself in Erwin’s eyes—as though he were looking at a contract or sheet of blueprints rather than his own boyfriend. “And why would I do that?”

The changed in tone shocked him. “He’s been up all night” Bertolt mumbled.

“Is that all?” Erwin asked, “I’ve had plenty of sleepless nights too Bertolt. I’m sure Reiner can survive one night without sleep”

“What do you mean ‘is that it’? You heard him last night: His father collapsed”

“That’s not my problem” Erwin declared, emerald eyes burning. “And that shouldn’t be _your_ problem either. I told you not to get involved. If Reiner has a personal issue to deal with like you say, he can bring it up with me himself. Otherwise, I can’t do anything about it”

And with that Erwin ducked his head down, returning his concentration back into his paperwork.

Bertolt stood there for a moment, waiting for his boyfriend to continue their conversation. But with silence as the only response Bertolt made his leave.

“Please don’t think I’m doing this to simply be difficult Bertolt” Erwin called, “This is just business”

With a curling knot forming in his stomach Bertolt nodded weakly before closing the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 4 months since my last update! lol thank you all for waiting patiently! Sorry for since a short chapter, next one is already in the works.
> 
> Until next time, have a good day or night wherever you are :)


End file.
